


Catch Me If You Can

by T_677



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: 同名电影AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿，Steve，Fury找你，猜他不会是想跟你说早上好。”

还没喝上早间咖啡的探员对着自己的马克杯叹了口气，“好吧，比我预想的提前了两个钟头。哦Clint，他看起来怎么样？”正准备从办公室门口把脑袋缩回去的Clint一边把领带扯的一团糟，一边认真的思考了一会儿：“跟往常一样。”他严肃的回答。

“跟往常一样”是指他们的上司，分局的头儿Nick Fury常年挂在脸上的那种高深莫测的表情。而这种表情让看他脸色吃饭的探员们饱受困扰，尤其在他的心灵之窗只剩下一扇的情况下。当跟Fury单独相处并被对方似笑非笑的用一只独眼盯着的时候，“毛骨悚然”是最贴切但同时也是程度最轻的形容词。

“Rogers。”Fury从自己那张宽大的樱桃木办公桌后面冲他点了一下头，然后把右侧一沓文件的最上面一份摆在自己面前。“我注意到你又写了一份申请。”他用那种极具洞察力的眼神打量着Steve，这让后者不安的在椅子里动了一动。

“我只是想要回自己的案子，长官。”开口的时候，Steve已经恢复了镇定。他从容的对上对方的视线，而仅凭这一点他就可以令办公室的其他同事对他刮目相看。

“你应该知道，负责某件案子两年并不意味着这件案子就是属于你的，Rogers。”Fury用手撑起下巴，似乎以刁难他的部下为乐，而这点是大伙早就心照不宣的。

“两年零6个月，长官，您说过如果麦迪逊骗保案尽快结案我就能拿回IronMan的案子，我已经做到了，只用了两天。”Steve下意识的想把手背在身后，下巴也略微抬高。当他感觉到压力或者紧张，他身体里军人的部分会不经意的表现出来。

“你难道不认为Hill他们处理这个会更有效吗，Steve？她和Richards对于处理高科技可比你有经验，而且——”他停下来，观察Steve的反应，满意的发现他脸部的线条有点僵硬：“不得不说Reed在各种安保系统和可能涉及的电子机械方面是个专家。我承认你是我最优秀的探员，不过这次你并不占优势。”

“长官，我认为即使是最顶尖的专家也无法在技术上找到Iron Man的破绽，我们应该从他本人身上找突破点，我更了解他的作案习惯和手段，我——”

“好了，Rogers。”Fury抬起一只手打断他，似乎对这场谈话已经失去了兴趣。  
“长官——”Steve还想继续抗争，结果却因为上司接下来的举动而停下了。他那个没人能猜透的上司，把一个红色的文件夹丢在他面前，用不容置疑的语气结束了他们的谈话。“行了，Steve，这件案子是你的了，最好别让我失望。”

走出办公室的时候特别探员Steve Rogers仍然有点发懵，他不禁想回头朝办公桌后面那家伙喊一句：“你其实早就决定了，只是想从我身上找点乐子是吧，混蛋家伙！”但他很好的克制住了自己这种强烈愿望。Clint适时的递过一杯咖啡：“你看起来需要这个，一大早就被Fury蹂躏一番可不是好受的。”

“多谢。”Steve像往常一样忽略他后面的那句话，在吞掉一大口难喝的调查局特供咖啡之后才感到一丝胜利的兴奋。“我把Iron Man的案子拿回来了。”当他走到自己的小团队面前时忍不住露出一个小小的微笑。

“猜到了。”Sharon拍拍他的手臂，“你该看看Hill刚才的表情。我们什么时候开始？或者我该说我们什么时候继续？”

“喝完这杯咖啡怎么样？”Clint提出建议，“我不认为老大能继续等了。”他转身对着自己的小团队的负责人举了举马克杯：“Steve，3个月没见过自己情人的人大概就是你现在这种状态。”

* * *

Iron Man上次成功的偷走什么东西是在3个月前，然后Maria Hill，Steve隔壁办公室的黑发美女，以相关案件都应该归为科技犯罪而他们就是这方面的行家为由，从Steve手里把案子给撬走了。而截至昨天类似案件再次发生的时候，他们还没有取得丝毫的进展。虽然Steve他们这么久以来也没有什么实质性的突破，但这时候很难诚恳的说自己并没有幸灾乐祸。

“这本来就是我们的案子，”Clint第三百五十八次说，“你都查了两年了。”

“两年零六个月。”Steve一边开车一边再一次面无表情的补充。这差不多算是他调职之后负责的第一个案子，他花了很多时间在这上面。研究那个被称为Iron Man的狡猾的贼，追着他的足迹满世界跑，从加利福尼亚到大阪，从大阪到巴黎，又从巴黎回到纽约。Steve的破案率越来越高，而Iron Man的卷宗始终顽固的盘踞在他文件柜“未解决”那个分类里。对于一个传统的人来说，凡事被冠以“第一次”这样的名号总归有点特殊的意义。Steve承认自己是个传统的人，同时也承认这对他来说有着特殊的意义，特别是当他始终未在这场战争中获得优势。忘了说，他也豪不犹豫的承认自己是个固执的人，所以基本上了解Steve的人都相信，除非这个案子被他亲手了结，不然没人能让他罢手。

“偷画？看来这次他又亲自出马了。我总感觉这次能抓到他。”  
“拜托，Clint，你每次都这么说。”Sharon不耐烦的打断他。Clint耸耸肩膀，Iron Man更倾向于虚拟犯罪，留下的线索少的要命。但让探员们牙根痒痒的是，他每次都不忘留下一条信息，向他们耀武扬威。“我受够了他得意的语气了。”Clint把脑袋抵在车窗上，摆弄了几下手机。“老样子，这次的信息已经给你发过去了，Steve，包括前面那堆乱码。”“多谢了，伙计。”Steve笑笑，用尽可能公事公办的语气说。

从装潢上就能看出，这间画廊并不为热爱艺术的工薪阶层服务。而对于这样一间画廊来说，上午10点就大门紧闭并不是什么奇怪的事。喜欢奢侈品的客户，往往会有些特殊的要求。Clint把这称为有钱人的臭毛病，而他的团队成员看起来都很同意。当然，这样的高档画廊里通常并不会有一群穿着制服和夹克的警探晃来晃去，问东问西。“丢失的是一幅Jackson Pollock的作品，长官，时间是在昨天早上5点钟画送来之后到8点开馆前。”Steve点点头，一连串的零在他脑子里闪过。他喜欢画，虽然不一定有钱去买真品，但对他来说，它们带给他的乐趣并不会因为展览馆而打折扣。“现在还不清楚安保系统是怎么被破解的。听馆长说，这套安保系统是由一个俄罗斯的工程师私下设计的，全世界只有两套。而且完全不同与大多数安保系统的Stark技术内核，据说要复杂的多，所以理论上根本不可能在开馆前三个小时内就被破解。”Steve微不可见的摇了摇头，对于Iron Man来说，没有什么系统能让他说不可能。

检查了整个画廊之后，Steve在一个天井下面和Sharon、Clint汇合。他们抬头看着三层楼高的天井，不约而同的叹了口气。

“你觉得他是从这里逃走的吗？”Sharon问。但当她注意到Steve的表情之后，就迅速的自己补充上答案：“你的确觉得他是从这里逃走的。”

天井位于画廊整个建筑的正中央，顶上是一整块钢化玻璃。光线从穹顶透进来，使得作为休息区的天井颇有氛围。四周的墙面平整，挂着一些潜力尚有待挖掘的画作。而不管怎么看，都不可能有人从这里出去。“这里没有监控，”Steve低头看着自己刚刚写下的笔记，试着捋顺思路。“因为没人认为这里能有人进出。而周围其他的出入口处的监控都没有动静，当然除了正对被盗物品的那个。”他叹了一口气，合上那个老土的黑色皮面笔记本，“他可以改动那些监控，他以前这么干过，不过这次他没这么干，因为显然，这个混蛋就是要告诉我们他是从这里进出的，他想让我们知道，他在炫耀。”

“可是这不可能！”抓钩没有着力点，墙上没有留下什么特殊痕迹。而且穹顶的玻璃也完全没有被破坏。“查查玻璃房顶下面那个通风口是通到哪的，Sharon。”

5分钟之后他们站在一条无人的小巷子里向四周张望，很好，这里也没有摄像头。Steve皱着眉头看那个风管的出口，离地的距离和里面差不多，如果把抓钩之类的装置固定在屋顶上，说不定可以荡进去，不过怎么落地又是个问题。“屋顶上什么痕迹都没有，没有抓钩的划痕。我开始相信都市传奇了，蜘蛛侠那样的。要不就是反重力靴，前年的Stark博览会上有，虽然展览的时候不太成功……”

“你漫画和科幻小说看得太多了，Barton！”在Sharon和Clint又开始争吵的时候，Steve却兴冲冲的朝巷子的出口处跑去。他的小团队好奇的跟上去的时候，发现他正跟一个十几的孩子说话，最后他拍拍小家伙的头，给了他十美元。

“那是Johnny，他在这个路口上摆摊卖自己的画，他画的很棒。”Steve再次回头向小男孩挥手，“我问他有没有在昨天早上5点到8点之间见过一个人从这里出来，因为那个时间段人并不多，而且这个人肯定背着装画筒的背包。”一个笑纹出现在他的嘴边，“他说见过，印象深刻，因为那个人看起来心情很好，给了他二十美元可是什么都没买。Johnny说他可以今晚画出来，好了，运气好的话明天我们就能知道这个家伙究竟长什么样了各位。”看着同事们惊讶的表情，Steve脸上的笑容扩大了。虽然还有很多疑问没有解决，他们手中的证据又太过薄弱，不过能见到对手的真面目终归是令人兴奋的。可惜，纽约分局最优秀的探员Steve Rogers，对于事情发展的曲折性还没有充分的认识，至少，当他真的看到那张画像时，是这么想的。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve在办公室呆到傍晚，等同事们陆续离开之后，他又看了一遍Iron Man 留下的信息。“很荣幸又能让你们忙上一阵了，伙计们。不过我猜这幅画恐怕卖不到1.4亿那么高的价钱了对吧。”这很让人恼火，那种从字缝里散发出来的洋洋自得的嘲讽语气。每当这时，steve就会质疑当初局里给这个小贼“Iron Man”这么个代号的决定。

“那是因为他总是不留破绽，Rogers。”他猜Fury准会漫不经心的这么说。缺乏想象力，steve喝掉最后一口冷咖啡，咂咂嘴唇。对他来说，很难把这个酷爱炫耀并具有可怕幽默感和冒险精神的家伙跟一个庞大笨拙的铁皮人联系起来。好吧，至少不会是冷冰冰的铅灰色，红色和金色不错，那种夺目的有点危险的颜色更适合他。

Steve目送部门的最后一个人走进电梯，然后小心翼翼的把那堆乱码抄在纸上。他抓着笔犹豫了一会儿，最终满怀着罪恶感开始涂涂写写。

“又点着了我的秘密基地，我想我需要一杯咖啡，或者两杯，两大杯。”那堆字母最后变成这样一行字。探员松了一口气，至少暂时他不需要把乱码的事情报到上面去。

没错，完美先生模范探员Steve Rogers有个小秘密，和他的对手Iron Man有关。刚开始的时候他对自己说，这只是件无足轻重的小事，而终于有一天他惊恐的发现自己走的比想象中要远的多。

事情开始于解码部的同事们放弃了研究铁皮人那自以为有趣的信息前面的乱码。而后几乎所有人都开始相信，那只是某种入侵之后的信息碎片。Steve没有提出反对，只是把他们抄回去当成某种字谜游戏，在吃早餐麦片的时候试着解解。然后某个晚上，当他边看新闻边用自己过去的绰号“cap”当解码算子的时候，一句完整的话突然出现在他面前。“我想我还是喜欢金色头发的姑娘。”steve对着这句话楞了1分钟，并把满满一杯果汁泼在了裤子上。接着他找出了所有的乱码，开始用“cap”来解他们。

事实证明那些全部都是没有意义的闲话，像是“嘿，鱼子酱不错。”“今天的雨真是糟糕透顶。”以及“起司汉堡万岁！”一开始steve非常的困惑，他怀疑这些是另一种密码。后来他恼火的想这也许只是那个让人摸不清头脑的家伙采用的另一种激怒他们的方法——向Steve传递出“我完全了解你的过去”这种信息。

直到他看到那一条“Hi，steve，也许时机不太对，不过圣诞节快乐，伙计。”

他想起上个圣诞节他们几乎把整个假期都用来追查一个凭空出现的假账户，最后挫败的围在一起喝咖啡的场面，马克杯里的热气蒸腾起来，让他记忆里的这个场景模模糊糊。至少那年他没有一个人过圣诞节，Steve有点自私的想。然后突然间开始理解这个讨人厌的铁皮人，或许他也只是比较寂寞罢了。

“Steve！”空旷的楼里这样一声招呼显得格外响亮，Steve手忙脚乱的把纸条塞进口袋。向不知道什么时候已经站在他门口的大块头同事露出一个有点慌张的微笑。“啤酒之夜，老弟？”门口的男人满怀期待的望着他，把半长的金发在脑后随意的绑了一下。“不了，Thor，我明天……”然后Steve停了下来，有个钟在他脑袋里敲响，提醒他今天并不想自己呆着。几年过去了，无论他怎么努力，就是没有办法摆脱这个。“走吧。”他最终拎起自己的外套跟Thor一起出去。

Thor的个头比他还要高一点，两个这种身材比例的金发男人一起走进酒吧的时候很难不吸引别人的注意。“不太像你的风格，老兄。”Steve打趣的扫了一眼酒吧，跟在Thor的后面走向吧台。“Loki带我来过几次……”Thor洪亮的声音被音乐声盖了过去。他是帮派调查科的红人，也是Steve调过来之后为数不多的朋友之一。整个调查局里，能够和Thor酒量相当的大概也只有Steve了，因此这个热情的男人对于他怀有一种特别的敬重。

Thor今天晚上话不是很多，喝起酒来却比往常还要痛快。与局里其他人相比，Thor是个相对单纯的人,所以往往比别人活的更轻松一点。而唯一能让他沉重起来的原因恐怕只有一个：Loki。

“也许我不该这么说，不过你得和线人保持一定的距离，起码不能让他影响你的生活。”Steve看着Thor吞下一杯酒。“他只是没有找到对的那条路，Steve，我能帮他。”Steve没有再开口，他知道好友的决定没有人能改变，也希望他的选择不会招来什么麻烦。

他们又喝了几杯，聊起扬基队和在上一次紧张的抓捕中范达尔那条断开的腰带。直到Thor接了个电话，并用他洪亮的声音对着电话嚷着“呆在那儿”“我马上就过去”之类的话。很容易猜到是谁又闯了祸不是吗。

Steve在Thor说抱歉之前就提议尽早结束今天的活动，而当Thor匆匆忙忙的跑走之后，他又继续在吧台前面坐下，叫了另一瓶啤酒。吧台前人来人往，他却又好像回到了五年前那个白色的房间，周围有消毒水的味道，他能听见走廊里的人声像从遥远的水底传来，而小护士走进来又跑出去的脚步声却清晰的响在耳边。还有那些面孔，严肃的、一本正经的，千篇一律掩饰着眼里的同情。

“这家伙真走运，他的女朋友和搭档都没活下来。”他知道有人这样说，而他从没有觉得这是一种幸运。他没法控制自己去循环五年之前那漫长的、梦境般的一天。所有的场景和对话，被他当时刚刚苏醒过来的感官用一种支离破碎的方式记录下来，有些模糊的让人筋疲力尽，有些又清晰的让人毛骨悚然。

Steve的目光追着不知道是第几个被收走的酒瓶，而他的大脑仍在拼凑着那些碎片。他可以躲在布鲁克林那间从未改变过的公寓里假装一切都没有发生，假装Peggy和Bucky会回来跟他一起窝在那张又丑又窄的褐色碎花布沙发里看电影，可是今天不行。那些不能被伪装的回忆像定了时的闹钟一样响起来，毁掉他埋住脑袋的小沙丘，让他无所适从。

“嘿，帮我个忙怎么样，帅哥。”一个轻佻的声音突然在被一阵热气吹进耳朵里，Steve吃了一惊。然后意识到一个男人正凑到他耳边对他说话。“我确信后面那几位女士拿我打了个赌，而其中一位的闹了别扭的男朋友正准备找个出气筒。真遗憾可我今天还不想惹麻烦。”

Steve还没有搞清楚“帮个忙”和“惹麻烦”之间的逻辑关系，就已经被对方半搂半推的带进了舞池。震耳欲聋的音乐和在头顶上乱晃的彩色灯光拼命的想把人搞晕，而从周围那些男男女女的表情上可以看出，他们正乐在其中。

“我想一定有其他人愿意帮你这个忙，先生。”Steve礼貌的躲开那只粘在他腰上的手，向自己刚才的位置看了一眼。一个粉色头发的女人对着两个同伴露出一个遗憾的表情，而她左边桌上的男人把空杯子摔的震天响（假使有人能听见的话）。

“放松点，大个子。”那个男人再次开口，语气里带着一种奇异的笑意。“你不是未成年少女，我也不会往你的可乐里放小药丸。我只是需要帮忙而你刚好看起来是个好人，仅此而已。”他摊了摊双手，一道红色的光掠过这个男人的脸，接着是一道紫色的。他看起来很不错，显然是在酒吧里极受欢迎的那一类人。黑色皮夹克和没看错的话酒红色的衬衫搭配起来恰到好处的告诉别人他是来找乐子的，精心修剪的小胡子则带着一种不可一世的神气。这个不知道打哪里冒出来的男人正等着Steve的回答，而Steve认为如果不是自己喝的太多，就是这个男人的眼睛真的有那么亮，而且下睫毛长的不可思议。他看了一眼吧台，发现那里已经挤上了两对旁若无人的情侣。“好吧。”他认命的说。

Steve喝了不少啤酒，但是远远没到喝醉的程度。可是跟一个陌生的男人在酒吧里跳舞却不是一个清醒的人能干出来的事，所以，他每一秒都在后悔，而且眉头拧的越来越紧。“你就不能放松点吗，老兄。你看起来就像被人在腿上开了两枪。”那个矮个的男人忍不住开口，似乎下一秒就会爆笑出来。“我不认为自己有那么糟糕。”他抬起下巴，自然的把手拍在Steve的腰上，“放松！”他命令道。

很难说究竟是什么原因导致Steve没有一拳打在这个动手动脚的男人脸上，而结果就是，他跟着那个家伙的节奏，在拥挤的舞池里轻轻摇晃着身体。开始他有点窘迫，觉得自己僵硬又愚蠢。灯光晃来晃去，他们的活动空间被那些东突西撞的年轻人搞的越来越小。然后他们的步调开始一致起来，腿不时的碰在一起。掺和了酒精和荷尔蒙的空气越来越浓稠，Steve把目光从自己的脚上收回来，发现对方正用一种探究的目光盯着他。“你喜欢这个不是吗？”他的语气像发现了新大陆。

Steve的动作停了下来，“我想我该走了。”他说，尽量让自己听起来坚决又有礼貌。而他的舞伴挡在他面前，丝毫没有让路的意思。“你……”如果说今晚还有什么意料之外的事情发生，那一定是开始于这个让人措手不及的吻。不仅把Steve想说的话全堵了回去，还把他的大脑搞成了一坨浆糊。威士忌的余味让这个挑逗意味十足的吻更加的火辣，在被推开的时候这个陌生人正要把舌头伸进Steve的喉咙。

“别在这儿。”Steve说，然后被自己吓了一跳。而且看起来，吃惊的并不只他一个人。

“抱歉，你是说……”有着小胡子的男人停了下来，因为Steve的主动而挑起了眉毛。有趣，他对自己说，这已经超过了他的预想。他的大脑在飞快的转动，肾上腺素开始加快分泌,跃跃欲试的感觉从心底里冒出来。

对方已经加了注，他还要不要跟牌呢？


	3. Chapter 3

那个陌生的男人试图在电梯间里就扯掉Steve的衣服，但是失败了。Steve并不是真的想要这么做，跟一个陌生人，在一个陌生的地方。他只是需要这个，需要借此来转移注意力。而那个男人恰好在这个时候出现在了他面前。所以，一切都顺理成章。他们只是各取所需，在Steve的认知里，明天早上他们就毫无瓜葛了。虽然在舞池里的时候他是有那么一点……但那非常的古怪，而且不会改变任何事。

踏进酒店房间的时候Steve还是犹豫了一下，而那个男人友好的对他笑笑，随后递给了他一杯酒，两枚绿色的橄榄贴着杯壁。那人的眼睛里还残留着一点权衡未果的疑虑和闪亮亮的兴奋，他把自己的杯子和Steve手中的轻轻一碰，用一种轻快地语调说：“敬美妙的一晚。”然后他眨眨眼，一个小小的，有点顽皮的笑容出现在嘴角：“你可以叫我Tony，如果你愿意的话。”

“Steve。”金发的探员下意识的说出了自己的真名，然后才反应过来对方很可能并不像他那么诚实。

“好吧，大块头，你看起来像是个Steve。”Tony看起来并不十分在意这称呼，他一口喝干了自己的酒，随手捞起一枚橄榄放进嘴里。

无论如何，这个自称为Tony的男人正如他看起来那样是个相当有经验的家伙。他知道怎么让Steve快速的进入状态。他的手灵巧的解开Steve的皮带扣，隔着内裤握住他的阴茎，满意的看到他随着自己手的动作而脸红。Steve向后退了一步，在小腿碰到床的时候踢掉了自己的裤子。

那个男人，Tony，用手指从Steve的根部轻轻滑到顶端，然后用拇指轻轻的推挤着。等对方的呼吸频率发生了变化的时候，就转而俯下身拉开Steve的内裤开始用嘴唇和舌头。

这非常的棒，Steve发现自己控制不住的想要把手指放在他的头发里，把他狠狠的向自己拉紧。他赤裸的胸膛起伏着，当Tony抬起头看他的时候感到一阵更具有冲击力的燥热。这个神秘的棕色头发的男人在等他急不可耐的喘息，然后才肯再次用灵巧的舌头去抚慰那充血的欲望。

Tony在玩一场比性爱更有趣的游戏。这个金发大块头的身材火辣的难以置信，而他要在这具身体上攻城略地。他可以很快就让这个严肃的帅哥硬的发疼，但却不想那么快结束自己的乐趣。Steve，心事重重，而他要夺回他注意力，让他没法分神。他向上发起攻击，留下一只手继续逗弄金发男人的勃起。而这个男人似乎还在为了理智或者尊严而不愿意彻底的释放自己的欲望，他那蓝的难以置信的眼睛看向别的什么地方，逐渐粗重的呼吸从微张的唇边溢出，完美的身体微微弓起，皮肤因为兴奋而发红。Tony听见自己重重的吞咽了一声，不得不说，眼前的景象让他有点没法把这全然当成一次挑战了。他用唇舌探索着Steve的敏感地带，耳后、脖颈、乳尖……而那只手从勃起处移开，用一种让人抓狂的方式在他的大腿内侧画着圈。他在这个男人身上处处点火，却又不肯给足抚慰。听着对方越来越焦躁的声音让他觉得乐此不疲。

Steve显然已经发现了自己床伴的恶趣味，他对上对方的视线，发现那棕色眼睛因为情欲而异常的明亮，那种狡黠的笑意让他挪不开目光。他喉咙里发出一声抑制不住的低吼，翻过身将这个开疆扩土不知餍足的家伙压在身下，曲起膝盖分开他的双腿。Tony因为他的举动发出了一串夹杂着喘息的笑声，他顺从的将双腿分的更开。Steve在对方的前胸上看到一道狰狞的伤疤，但当Tony把润滑剂递过来的时候，他就移开了视线。

Tony早已硬挺的分身和Steve的擦蹭着，发出接受反击的邀请。Steve做过这个，很久以前。他对此不太擅长但也不是毫无经验。他将润滑过的手指缓慢的推进Tony的体内，指尖探索着，同时他被这个棕发床伴咬住嘴唇和扭动腰部的方式所深深的吸引。他更加急不可耐，但却再次放缓了手上的速度。“快点，”他的床伴催促道，“该死的，你得……哦不……”Steve放进了另一根，在对方边诅咒边呻吟的时候感觉自己难以呼吸。他弯曲手指，收获了更多的呻吟和咒骂。然后迅速的撤了出来，将自己已经发烫的硬挺顶在了入口处。

Steve用手揉捏着对方的腰臀，迟迟没有下一步的动作，而挑起战争的人终于意识到自己的对手正在反击。“哦，不，见鬼，你不能……”他的声音因为得不到满足而变得急躁，断断续续的句子从那张嘴里跳了出来。“你真是个混蛋！”他的声音混合了急切和少许的好笑，甚至带着点鼓励。

“你先开始的。”Steve简短的说，呼吸的节奏同样乱七八糟。

“好吧，好吧，你赢了！”Tony愤愤的喊道，不安的把身体向前推。满意于对方示弱的语气，Steve终于把自己整根没入，两人同时发出了一声痛苦而满意的叹息。他大力抽送着，握紧Tony的腰部使自己顶的更深。而Tony注意到Steve的嘴角仍然挂着一抹得胜的笑意，这让他看起来异常饱满动人。Tony大口的呼吸，随着Steve的节奏而挺动。在对方迅猛的戳刺着体内那一点的时候发出短促的响亮的呻吟。高潮在一瞬间来临，白浊的液体喷溅在两个人的下腹和胸口。Steve又挺动几次，在Tony的手指伸向他的时候射了出来。

他们在仓促的清理之后就陷入了睡眠，显然这场性爱带来的并不仅仅的是高潮的快感。当Steve醒过来的时候，身边早已空无一人。狼藉的床单说明他的确度过了荒唐而热辣的一晚，跟一个奇怪的家伙。

床头上有张小纸条，上面写着“call me”。Steve犹豫了一下，最终把它留在原来的地方。他揉揉脸，试图摆脱那种窘迫的感觉。但当他扣上手表，才意识到如果不手忙脚乱的套上衣服并且夺路狂奔的话，他就要打破自己本年度的不迟到神话了。“见鬼！”他边把衬衫往裤子里塞边想，来不及回去换衣服了，这一身夜不归宿的痕迹不知道又要被Clint取笑多久。

“这不好笑，Clint。”Steve在Clint对他挤眉弄眼的时候干巴巴的说。他接过对方递过来的文件夹，转身走进办公室。假装不知道他们在他背后窃窃私语。好吧，他知道他们关心他，但这并不表示不尴尬。事实上，这相当的尴尬。他忍不住想起那个火辣的床伴，觉着耳朵有点发热。只是一夜情而已，他清空自己的大脑，打开文件夹。

Johnny的画，铁皮人的肖像，此刻就摆在他面前。他碰碰那张纸，把他拽到光线更好的位置。“不……”他叫了一声。Johnny画的很棒，这张半身肖像惟妙惟肖，那人把手插在卫衣的兜里，头上戴着一顶棒球帽。一个那个让Steve眼熟的微笑隐藏让Steve眼熟的小胡子之下，“哦，不……”他把脑袋重重撞在桌面上，然后整个埋进胳膊里，恨不得现在就吞枪自尽。他可以毫不费力想象到那双藏在棒球帽阴影下的眼睛里是怎样嘲笑得意的目光，就想亲眼所见一样。没错，他昨晚那个热辣的床伴就是IronMan，该死的IronMan。


	4. Chapter 4

某些时候，FBI的探员们看起来跟普通的写字楼打字员也没有什么太大不同，比如咖啡时间。这时候大家都举着杯子站在咖啡壶旁边等着分享一壶味道相当不能恭维的咖啡。而八卦，永远是等待者最忠实的伙伴。

“性感小野猫？”Clint把马克杯举到面前挡住嘴巴，当然他是在说Steve的一夜情对象。这两天他已经提出了各种各样的猜测，通通都是关于他们那个以良好作息，认真工作为准则的上司的反常行为。目前他们听说过的最离奇的一种，是Steve被变成人形的雌性外星生物抓去做研究对象。

“Thor说他们一起去了酒吧，这很正常，但是他还和什么人一起过了夜！”Clint把声音神经兮兮的压低，好像他们正在讨论的是怎样在Fury的眼皮底下炸毁总部大楼。“他的脖子!老天啊Sharon，别说你没看见，那绝对是个吻痕！”

“你的反应太过了Clint，他当然可以在酒吧里认识女孩子，你看，他可是Steve，想和他约会的人可以绕我们大楼一圈。”Sharon端起咖啡壶，给自己加满。她不是很想继续谈这个，尤其是当她已经被某人用这个话题喋喋不休的烦了两天之后。

“别让我说你是在嫉妒。或者你一直暗恋Steve？你对别人隐私的热情程度甚至让我开始怀疑你的性别了。”她无视Clint那个“你真无趣”的表情，甩甩头发回到自己的办公桌前。事实上，Sharon知道大家为什么对件事情超乎寻常的关心。Steve Rogers，长相英俊，身材健美，工作能力超强，前途光明。私下里，又是个温和善良的老好人，待人真诚又体贴。不酗酒不泡吧……好吧就是几乎没有不良嗜好，根本就是完美男友的代言人。但打从他们认识以来，Steve就没有过女朋友，他总是有意无意的躲开女孩们的热情攻势，把自己一头扎进工作里。

有段时间，只是短短的一段时间，在他们刚刚认识的那会儿，Sharon曾经以为自己是有机会的。因为Steve看着她的方式和看别的女人不一样，当她皱着眉头思考什么或者用手指把玩自己棕色的发卷时，Steve会有片刻的失神。但她最后只得到了那个有潜力成为完美男友的家伙的道歉：“对不起，我有点走神。”那个男人笑的有些尴尬：“你长的挺像我的女朋友，虽然这听起来很烂，但是真的，你总是让我想到她。”他的道歉听起来很诚恳。而一旦他把这些说出来，也就意味着他非常坦率的表示，自己还没有准备好，也不想找人来当替代品。Steve并非不解风情，他在解决这些问题方面也跟平时查案一样的出色。

至于Steve的过去，大约每个人都听说过那么一点，情报处调回来的英雄，在某次任务当中失去了恋人和最好的朋友，也差点丢了自己的性命。Sharon知道，一直以来，Steve都努力维持着过去的生活状态，包括坚持每隔几天就回到布鲁克林的旧公寓去。大概在他心目当中，那个小房子才是真正意义上的家。

Sharon看向Steve的办公室，由衷的希望的他的生活能够出现改变。也许从酒吧里认识女孩子正是个好的开始。Steve是个那么好的人，他该拥有更好的生活，而不是守着回忆慢慢腐烂。办公室的门开了，她的上司匆匆走出来，外套只套了一半，一条袖子还斜斜的垂着。“我要去查点事情，”他含含糊糊的说。用一只手梳理了一下无精打采的金发，又一次提前离开了办公大楼。

好的开始，Sharon对着一份财产诈骗的材料微笑起来，免不了伴随着秘密不是吗。

Steve并没觉得自己现在的状态能够和“好”这个字眼沾上半点边。他这几天一直被“把IronMan碎尸万段”和“吞枪自尽”两种想法折磨着。那天早上他一路冲回了酒店，结果发现房间早已经整理的干干净净。值班经理说，住在这里的客人自己带人上来把房间收拾了个遍。从经理平静的表情来看，他显然还见过更加古怪的客人。  
  
“或许这个对您有用。”经理从口袋里掏出一张小纸片递了过来。“call me”写在正面，而背面是一个电话号码。这次Steve毫不犹豫的拨了过去，等待音仿佛响了一个世纪。最后一个懒洋洋的声音传出来，带着笑意：“啊，终于。”Steve眼前浮现出那双狡黠的眼睛。“差点以为你不会打过来了。好啦，只是想确定一下你还想着我，你知道的，下次你要找我，打这个电话可没有用了。那么，就这样吧，Steve。”没给他说话的机会，对方挂断了电话。那种轻佻又甜蜜的尾音还回荡在空气里。Steve把手机塞进裤子口袋，用手揉揉太阳穴。他不打算尝试追踪这个手机号码，因为他早知道在这方面没人是那个铁皮人的对手。

接下来的调查更是让Steve处处碰壁，整个酒店的监控都在昨晚神奇的出现了故障，没有一个摄像头捕捉到有用的画面。而这，某种程度上，让Steve松了一口气。他没法动用局里的资源来查这边的线索，上帝啊，他总不能说自己跟正在追捕的大盗上了床，想想看这件事如果写进报告里，Fury会是什么样的脸色。Steve打了个寒战，把这可怕的场景从脑中赶走。如果真的需要的话，他可以说自己只是在这里见过Johnny画上的人。巧合，如果有人相信的话。

Johnny的画像没能够在调查局的数据库里找到匹配的结果，即使经过Steve的大量细节完善之后。“Tony”这个名字也一样，在成千上万个Tony里找一个目标，还是在不知道这名字是真是假的情况下？听起来真是不错的主意。

当然Steve又去了那间酒吧，虽然明明知道对方不可能自负到如此没有大脑的程度，到这里来自投罗网。

线索就这样断了，Steve开始麻木徒劳的点开资料库里每一个“Tony”的资料去查看照片。

他试着从最初被戏弄的愤怒和耻辱感之中找回自己的理智，然后意识到自己忽略了一个关键的问题。显然，铁皮人，这个“Tony”早早计划好了这一切，可他的目的是什么呢？跟自己上床？这是什么样的疯子才能做出来的事……Steve摇着头，他追查了这么久，声称自己是最了解这个家伙的人。可是现在却被彻底弄糊涂了。这个贼，黑客，疯子，知道他的名字，甚至知道他那个没有几个人知道的绰号“cap”，他只是在挑衅？探员不禁回想起那个男人和他在床上的小小较量，想起他头发乱糟糟的样子和望着他的时候那种神情……在意识到自己沉浸在回味里的瞬间，Steve连脖子根都变成了红色。该死该死该死！这可真是太糟糕了！他深呼吸了几次，重新冷静下来再次阅读相关的卷宗。

不管怎么说，这个IronMan，已经成功的把他所有的兴趣都调动了起来，再一次。他是个应该被关进监狱的混蛋，是个挑战，是个谜，是个攻不下的阵地，而Steve喜欢打这样的硬仗。他会亲手抓到这家伙然后送进监狱，让他低头认输。

行踪神秘，失魂落魄，莫名其妙的脸红和傻笑……Clint隔着透明的玻璃墙，观察着他的上司。然后突然跳过自己的办公桌，跑向他八卦的唯一听众。“Steve不只和别人上床了，Sharon！”他的语气充满了吃惊的感慨，手又开始不老实的乱扯早已经歪七扭八的领带：“他一定是恋爱了！”


	5. Chapter 5

“Sir，Potts小姐的电话，要接进来吗？”

“最好不要，不过她今天打了几个了？4个？”一个声音从特大号的的显示屏后面传出来，声音的主人正顶着一头乱糟糟的棕色头发用比较干净的两根手指戳着屏幕。

“14个，您知道Potts小姐不会轻易放弃的。”电脑慢条斯理的说。

“好吧，我假设Pepper只是想感激我送她的生日礼物。别吐槽我，Jarvis，让我留点力气跟Pepper打招呼。”Jarvis的声音消失了，男人开始在乱糟糟的桌面上翻找，最后终于在一个扳手旁边发现了他的蓝牙耳机。

“解释！Tony！为什么我的新生日礼物是报纸上说的‘被盗物品’！”一个有些气急败坏的声音传出来。

“也许是因为主编宿醉？”Tony调小了耳机的声音，从地上捡起了一把螺丝刀。

“我想我们已经讨论过这个问题了，Tony。你，不能再去干那些事儿了，你会被抓的！”

男人从鼻子里发出小小的哼声，与以前一样在长篇大论加歇斯底里的说教从电话那头溢出来的时候保持着安静。他把护目镜带好，开始焊接一个像是皮带扣一样的东西。当他把护目镜推到头顶上的时候，Pepper刚好说到：“Tony，你在听吗？”于是他赶紧应答了两句表示自己一直都在聆听教诲。不过他知道Pepper才不相信呢。

“听着，Stark先生，现在我才是Stark企业的CEO，如果你继续胡来的话，我就停了公司在加利福尼亚那笔昂贵的医疗投资！”Pepper女士使出了杀手锏，这让Tony彻底的放下了手头的活：“哦，亲爱的，别这样。相信我，你不会想让媒体蜂拥围在Stark大楼下面等着问你为什么停下了你前任的维生装置，你会被传言成一个心狠手辣的女人，这铁定不是你想要的。”

“我可以直接宣布我的前任根本就不在那天杀的贵的要死的病房里躺着，而且他正把所谓的医疗资金变成犯罪成本。我不想知道FBI会把他丢到哪个监狱去，我他妈一点也不在乎！”

好吧好吧，看起来他曾经的助理这次真的发火了。Tony让电话挂断的嘟嘟声又响了一会儿，在重新把护目镜带好之前决定安分一段时间，避过Pepper的怒火和到处乱叮的FBI。当然也是因为他的确需要点时间来改进反重力腰带，虽然没人看到，但他之前落地的姿势可真是相当的不雅。

“真庆幸亲爱的Pepper现在找不到我，不然我一定会被撕成碎块。”男人小声的自言自语，也很有可能是在跟他那个看不见的电子管家说话。不过他的语调听起来并不怎么像“庆幸”，相反有一点点失落。

他绕到房间的另一头，给自己弄了点喝的，然后随手在一台电脑上点开了一个程序，十几个小窗口同时出现在屏幕上。他皱着眉头看了一会儿，速度极快的拉近了其中的三个。

“Sir，”Jarvis彬彬有礼的声音又响起来，“RU011号目前总共在你光顾过的那间画廊出现了5次，其中两次自称是NYPD的警探。剩下的三次进行了不同程度的伪装。似乎对那副丢失的画兴趣很大。”

“或者对我兴趣很大，总之不是对画廊经理，我好几次看见那家伙在没人注意的时候挖鼻子，天，你不知道那有多恶心。”Tony一边嘟囔着，一边敲着键盘。被他命名为RU011号的可疑人物被放大显示在了屏幕上。棕灰色头发，中等身材，长相也没什么特点，总之是个让人看一眼不会留下什么印象的家伙。但从他走动和观察别人的方式来看，似乎受过特殊训练。这个人非常的机灵，有意的躲开了画廊原有的摄像头和之前打过照面的工作人员。但他显然不知道这个地方还有编外人员的特殊照看。

“没把我的摄像头撤回来是正确的选择！我老早就知道会有崇拜者追在我的屁股后面。”

“您当时只是说‘我要看FBI们被耍的团团转’。”电脑平静的拆着他的台，然后又补充了一句：“以及，有必要提醒您，下次应该把摄像头的价钱列入考虑范围，Sir。”

Tony对着空气摆了摆手，显然没把摄像头的价钱当成一回事，Jarvis提到FBI的时候他眼睛亮了起来。是的他过会儿要试着黑进调查局的系统，查查那个画廊里的RU011。但这并不是让他兴奋的主要原因。他只是想到可以试着黑掉FBI大楼附近的几个摄像头，时不时看看Steve Rogers在干什么。虽然不知道自己以前怎么没想到这个，不过显然这是个非常有趣的主意。Tony总是试着把所有的荒唐想法付诸实践，这次也不例外。当他调出地图的时候，没有意识到自己脸上带着一个微笑。

不得不承认，跟FBI探员上床这件事，做的的确太过了。可是当他酒吧里遇见这个追捕了自己这么久的探员之后，实在忍不住想要上去打个招呼。好吧，或许不只是打个招呼。到那个吻为止事情都还在他的原定计划之内。既然Rogers探员这么想知道他长的什么样，何不给他个惊喜呢。

可谁知道这个看起来像是个纯情先生的家伙竟然采取了主动。Tony一不留神输入了一行错误的代码，然后边骂边改了回来。他当时简直认为自己被看穿了，而对方在和他玩dare or not的游戏。当然他会选dare，而且事实上他也没什么好后悔的。游戏变得更刺激了，Steve Rogers比他以往的任何一个目标都要有趣的多。

这个看上去正直古板的大兵哥一直锲而不舍的追在他的后面。他是个好手，判断准确而且反应迅速，在所有追捕过Iron Man的人当中，只有他的方向最接近正确的那个。有好几次，他都差点成功了，当然只是差点。不过这已经足够让Tony开始对他刮目相看，他去查了他的资料，出于知己知彼的心理。当他发现无论自己什么时间作案Steve都能第一时间赶到现场或者回到办公室的时候，忍不住觉得这个单身汉的生活有点让人同情。

凭感觉，Tony认为自己的那些加密信息并不是石沉大海，而这个认知不知道为什么让他觉得受到了鼓舞。有点像在训导主任眼皮子底下丢纸条给棒球队长的女学生，真见鬼。Tony毫不留情的嘲笑了自己。然后认真考虑起要不要给他的“棒球队长”送上一束花。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve他们科最近风平浪静，甚至有点太风平浪静了。所以大家把注意力都集中在了最近还算有趣的三个案件上，一个是鸽血红宝石失窃案，后来被证明是男主人骗保，一个是股票诈骗，破案的过程出奇的平淡无趣。而剩下的那个案件得到了最多的关注，也使得办公室里涌动着某种暗潮，这让Steve头疼不已，因为这个尚未告破的案件就发生在他身上。“神秘的红玫瑰案”使得以Clint为首的众多同事摆脱了因为无聊而抠墙皮的命运，也使得某个刚刚沉寂不久的八卦话题重新成为了焦点。

有人送了Steve一束玫瑰，而快递员把它放在了登记处。

一开始这只是一束娇艳欲滴的，包装精美的，普普通通的红玫瑰。但是当登记处的Susan带着一脸高深莫测的笑招呼Steve把它取走的时候，它就一跃变成了一个爆炸性话题的导火索。

Steve本人可没有费心去数这到底有多少枝，金色缎带上的CAP三个字母让他如临大敌。相比于女同事们的兴奋和好奇，他紧皱着的眉头和略显僵硬的手臂使得他看起来更像是捧着一枚炸弹。

“看起来有人想要你激情四射的爱呢，Steve。”Sharon的声音，然后迅速的淹没在了其他人的议论声中。而Steve现在一点也不想知道这究竟是法国玫瑰还是普罗旺斯玫瑰，更不想知道大马士革和诺文卡那种提取的精油更好。他严肃的思考着把这束表面看起来无害的花儿仔仔细细里里外外的检查一遍，也许可以溜去楼梯间，至少找个没有那么多人注意的地方。如果能送到化验科去做个全面检测的话……不不，那样一定会被他们当成是被害妄想晚期患者。

“我不知道是谁送的，Lara。”

“我要骗保案的报告，Tina，谢谢。不，我真不知道是谁送的，真的，一点思路也没有。”

Steve真是受够了这种对话。他没能够在那份神秘礼物里找到什么特别的东西，没有微型摄像头，没有微型话筒，当然也没有炸弹。这看起来就是一束漂亮又无辜的花，因为他的一番折腾变得可怜兮兮的。而他也实在没办法把缎带绑成原样了。

对于该如何处理这件礼物，探员也同样毫无思路。他可不想捧着他们走到街上去。所以最后这束花被安置在了Steve办公室的资料柜旁边，插在Sharon好心提供的玻璃花瓶里。摇摇欲坠的文件堆恰到好处的挡住了它。

“你浪费了他们的魅力，Steve。”连Clint都忍不住这样说。

他们现在本应该呆着证物室，所以没什么可抱怨的。金发的探员不自在的清了清嗓子，岔开了话题。

* * *

又一个平淡无奇的星期五早晨到来的时候，Steve满怀希望的想可以回皇后区去过周末了。浴室的门总是吱呀吱呀的响，他得对那扇老旧的门板下一番功夫。也许在那之后做点曲奇，把之前看了一半的那个法国老电影看完。不知道为什么，他总是在看到一半的时候睡过去，就像个诅咒一样，这让他忍不住怀疑自己是不是真的上了年纪。

他把晨跑的时间缩短了10分钟，想要赶在大家都进办公室之前给那些花换点水，虽然已经撑的够久，可它们蔫巴巴的样子还是让Steve有点难过。但是刚走出电梯，他就察觉到今天的气氛有点不对。几个探员正火急火燎的打着电话，Maria Hill在前厅转来转去，通过手机低声下达着什么命令，在Steve经过的时候她停下来平静的跟他打了个招呼。Fury叉着腰站在二楼会议室的门口，在看见Steve的时候用一个颇有压力的眼神示意他上去，其实Steve有点好奇Fury究竟是怎样用一只眼睛同时做到这些的。

“Iron Man。”Fury干脆的说，似乎这已经足够解释外面的状况。

“我和我的小组没有接到通知。”Steve的嗓音干巴巴的，现在他明白hill那种压抑着某种兴奋之情的平静是怎么回事了。Maria非常出色，这也是为什么她深受Fury的器重。她的破案率仅次于Steve而这让她多少有些不服气。上个星期，Steve听说她申请调入凶案组，认为那里有更多施展拳脚的空间。“我不知道凶案组也开始对Iron Man这种大盗感兴趣了。”他的口气已经没有了对上司必要的尊敬。这恐怕是Steve Rogers方式的“别他妈卖关子，赶紧把事情给我说清楚！”

Fury慢条斯理的喝了口咖啡，向后靠在了宽大的座椅背上，“因为这次出了命案。”他平静的口气像是邻居家养猫的老太太在说早上好。“一个夜班保安死了，所以Maria提出让她跟进的时候我没有反对，你们都对嫌疑人有所了解，所以我衷心的希望你们合作愉快，早点结案。”他交握着双手，似乎对于在提到命案的时候Steve的反应感到满意。

Iron Man之前并没有杀过人，至少Steve所知没有。他甚至没有伤害过谁。不算上次那个被Iron Man的档案砸到脑袋的实习生，他的案子可以说从来都是零伤亡。Steve的震惊并不仅仅来自于他长久以来的研究对象突然改变了原则。而有很大一部分是因为他之前总是相信这个Iron Man始终不是个暴徒。所以这种震惊，大概更接近于有人告诉你你的朋友是个杀人犯。有点不能接受，还有那么点伤心失望。而如果这个朋友还是个一夜情对象的话，恐怕还要加上点毛骨悚然。

遇害的保安在一家私人的拍卖行任职，而这家拍卖行近年来一直声誉良好，没出过什么乱子。保安的死显然并不是这间拍卖行此次的唯一损失，他们还丢失了一件即将拍卖的雕塑，不难猜，这件雕塑才是行凶者原本的目标。据经理介绍，雕塑是整个原色系列之中的第一件。另外两间目前正在公园大道的一间展览馆展出。从经理的脸色来看，这件丢失的作品显然不是等闲之物，工作人员还好心的指出，这一系列如果能够凑在一起的话，价钱还能翻上一番。

Maria在得到这个信息之后立即派人去了公园大道，如果他们的嫌犯感兴趣的不只现在丢失的这个单件。那么他们有极大的可能在不打草惊蛇的情况下等着对方自投罗网。好消息是，凶暗组的人发现展览馆的警报系统真的被人动过了手脚，从痕迹看来，就是最近。所以有理由相信，嫌犯早就计划好取走这两件展品。

目前来看，Maria 那边进展不错。而单就这次的案件本身来说，他们两个团队的合作也令人满意。只不过，在某些问题上，让他们达成一致似乎有点困难。

“我并不觉得Iron Man杀了这个保安……”clint正和凶案组的第二漂亮的姑娘凑在一起看犯罪现场的照片。第一漂亮的当然是hill，但貌似并没有人敢坐在她的办公桌上在她研究尸体时叫她迷人的宝贝。

“别傻了，Barton，当然是他，我们都知道他做过什么不是吗。”

“大部分，而且我个人认为有些只是恶作剧什么的，”他压低了声音，不确定的捻着一个纸卷。“那家伙看起来可不是个血腥的人。他以前也没做过这类的事儿。”

“他可是个危险的罪犯。而且什么事都有第一次，现在只能说他离手铐和高墙更近了一步。祝他好运！”那个金发美人自以为聪明的向Clint眨眨眼。

“第一次干这事的人可没法用双刃格斗刀在人颈动脉上留下一条这么完美的切口。”Clint用指节敲了敲看起来有点惊悚的照片，从桌上跳下来。不知道为什么觉得这姑娘看起来也没那么可爱了。

疑点重重。

Steve这两天里第五次试着在案情讨论的时候告诉其他人事情有古怪。

他能够举出各种理由说明这件案子跟Iron Man没有关系，至少跟他知道的那个Iron Man没有关系。他往往宁愿选择更困难，更有风险的方式，也不想碰那些保安人员或者参与追捕的警员们一根手指头。此外，Iron Man的目标看起来并不是他拿走的那些东西，Steve认为，是那些在盗窃过程中遇到的挑战。比如一个传言无人能够破解的安保系统或是让所有的网络专家都苦无对策的新型病毒。很多件案子Steve至今仍然没有搞清楚Iron Man究竟是怎么做到的，而这让他更加怀疑目前的情况。拍卖行的安保系统在市面上也算是较为常见，按照常理本不应该引起这个家伙的兴趣。那个可怜的保安的遇害让这件看似神秘的案件处处透着一种暴力的气息，而这很不对。

还有一点是Steve没有办法拿来当做有力佐证的，那就是嫌疑人留下的信息。

“原色我取走了，玩的开心伙计们。”炫耀又略带嘲讽的语气听上去似乎和以前没什么不同。但是这条信息之前的乱码，就仅仅是一堆乱码而已。Steve试过了，以前的密钥完全得不出有条理的内容。他怀疑过是不是因为上次那件荒唐的遭遇之后对方做了更改。但既然这家伙当时是有意让自己解开这些信息，现在何必费心替换呢。

可惜的是，抓到Iron Man的机会近在眼前，没有多少人在既有的证据面前还去考虑Steve所说的关于手法、原则之类的那一套理论。他不能把自己的看法强加在别人的身上，但也没有停止继续努力。至少，等他们能抓到这个嫌犯，就能搞清楚现在的情况究竟是怎么回事，证明Iron Man并不是一个杀人凶手。


	7. Chapter 7

早报第二版用了不小的篇幅报道了拍卖行的案件，上午10点钟不到电视台的记者就把他们的犯罪现场围了个水泄不通。Steve怀疑凶案组有人把消息卖了出去，让这些以耸人听闻为职业的人像鲨鱼一样聚集在血腥事件的周围。

他读了那篇报道，毫不意外的发现Iron Man以往的光荣事迹也被添油加醋的描绘了一遍。Steve倒不在乎自己是不是因为这些而显得无能，他清楚人人都爱读这样的故事：传奇的盗贼，匪夷所思的作案手段等等等等。当然他也比任何人都清楚，报道里大部分都是夸大了的事实和毫无根据的猜想。而没那么让人反感的是，这篇文章以疑问句结束，并没有直接将这件案子划进Iron Man的名下。虽然这很有可能是报纸追踪报道的需要，或是撰稿人为增加关注度采取的手段，但Steve还是觉得那么不舒服了。

今晚是原色参展的最后一晚，Hill已经带着人在公园大道附近进行了严密的布置，探员们分成了三个小队轮番监视着展览馆的情况。Steve他们在监控车里蹲了一整天，直到晚上9点钟其他同事来换班的时候，才终于能够出来舒展一下筋骨。对于监视任务，他倒是毫无怨言，只是内心里始终认为在这里并不能抓到真正的Iron Man。

他打发Clint他们回去休息，自己却又回到了办公室。凶案组的几个探员还在忙碌，看起来他们把以前的卷宗都翻了出来，试着找出其他有关联的凶杀。Steve叹口气，走回自己的电脑前。从落地窗望出去，是灯火辉煌的纽约市，而他却并不怎么喜欢在夜晚远眺外面迷人的夜景。或许是因为他总是知道那么多灯光之中并没有一盏是为他而留的。

Steve再一次打开了案发当晚的监控记录。灰白色的走廊、光线不足的楼梯间随着他点击鼠标的动作依次掠过屏幕。画面切到保险库门口时，却只剩一片恼人的雪花。Steve捏捏鼻梁，继续看下去，几分钟之后，有什么东西引起了他的注意。

电脑上正显示的是保安室门口的摄像头所拍摄到的画面，角落里的墙壁上方有个闪烁的红色光点。Steve记得，那里是一盏紧急照明灯，而红点应该就是电源指示器。紧急照明灯非常常见，几乎所有的建筑里都有这样的装置。而这个，却有点与众不同。Steve把进度条拖到了最前面，紧紧盯着红色光点的闪烁方式，明、暗，长，短……摩斯密码？他一个机灵掏出了纸和笔。有内容的信号是从午夜时分出现的，总共重复了三次，之后闪烁频率就恢复了正常。“文顿街97号，2400，2210。”今天是10月22号，而2400看起来像是个时间。Steve的眉头拧紧了，虽然不清楚这则信息是什么人发出的，但毫无疑问是一条极为重要的新线索。

意识到现在离信息上所定的时间只剩不到一个钟头，Steve果断做出了决定。他把信息匆匆抄了一遍，塞给了一个还在加班的探员，尽量简单的解释了整件事，并命令这名探员以最快的速度的通知Hill和Clint。

接着他检查了一下外套下面那把格洛克，希望今晚最好不要用到。

“文顿街97号，2400，2210。”显示屏无声的闪烁着，等待下一步的命令。  
“查查这个地址，Jarvis。”男人站在桌前，手指快速的输入一串命令。“看看周围有没有可以调用的交通摄像头。”接着，他转向另外一台电脑，浏览着满满一屏幕数据。

“Sir，搜索完毕。文顿街97号是伊卡利亚建筑公司完成于1999年的地产项目，竣工后用作高级写字楼，12层以下曾先后租给两个公司，而十二层以上被改造过，从能找到的图纸来看，最初改造的用途与您现在所在的实验室相似。而这间实验室的上一任拥有者是Ivan Vanko，如您所知，是第十大道画廊保安系统的设计者。”电脑的声音停顿了一下，在男人把注意力从面前的数据上转回来之后，又继续下去：“一年前Vanko被遣送回国之后，这间实验室被再次租出，里面的格局和设备等却没有改动，事实上，新的承租人从未出现过。”

“身份能查得到吗？”男人转着一只笔，对于现在的情况终于提起了一点兴趣。  
“假身份，Sir。”Jarvis语调平稳的答道。

Tony用手里的笔抵着下巴，想起那个画廊里那个RU011，他从国际刑警组织的资料库里找到了这个家伙的一部分资料，俄罗斯人，因为参与帮派活动在捷克遭到过通缉。他还顺手查了一下RU011当时所在的帮派，九六年开始第一次在纽约出现，从事人口走私和毒品交易。

俄罗斯，Ivan Vanko……看起来这可不是巧合，Tony对着屏幕做了个鬼脸，决定继续去改进他手头的小东西，只差一点点了，说不定待会就能进行第一轮测试……

“Sir，关于那条信息，需要采取行动吗？”

“不，暂时不用，我看上去像个自投罗网的傻瓜吗？好了，继续监控那边的动静，我还有点工作要做。”他转着手中的笔，把电脑椅滑到房间的另一头。

Jarvis的声音再次响起来的时候Tony刚刚将手上的最后一点机油似的东西蹭在T恤的下摆上，他恋恋不舍的放开自己的新成品，去看 Jarvis认为他会感兴趣的东西。几个小视窗分别显示着伊卡利亚大楼的不同角度。这个时间段，大楼正门外的路上也仅仅是偶尔掠过一两辆车，街灯黄白色的倒影出现在几扇窗户上，隐约可见两三个房间还亮着灯。而12层以上却是一片漆黑，看起来毫无人气。

时间倒退回10分钟之前，一辆摩托车从大楼前疾驰而过。而Tony没费什么力就认出这个身影，“这他妈是怎么回事……”他低声骂了一句，却发现没有可用的监控能帮他拍到想看的东西。而两分钟之后，这个身影又出现在了另一个摄像头里，看上去是进了临近的那栋较矮的建筑。“这两栋建筑的机房是共用的，Sir。”Jarvis适时的把建筑图纸调了出来。而Tony已经焦躁的跳了起来：“真不知道这位Rogers先生究竟是太聪明还是太蠢！”

他绕着自己的工作台转了两圈，拳头捏了起来，然后又绕回电脑旁边，“Jarvis，把这栋大楼所有的数据发送到我的手机上。”

“您刚才还暗示自己不会自投罗网，Sir。”Jarvis的语速加快了，“没有任何证据证明您出现在那里是安全的行为。”“自投罗网的可不是我。”Tony飞快的看了一眼手机，匆匆忙忙的抓了几件工具。“好吧我确实还没弄清这帮俄国佬究竟想干什么，但不管怎么说都跟这位好探员没有任何关系，他最好别有麻烦，不然我对FBI的好感度可又要跌回谷底了。据我所知别的探员可没有那么棒的大腿。”他嘟囔着跑向楼梯，没在意自己说的话是不是经过了脑子。夜晚的凉风让他稍稍冷静了一下，正搅拌着无数个计划的大脑慢慢减速。冒着风险去救一个一心想要抓到他的FBI是否值得？Tony在心里悄悄的问自己。最后他只是耸了耸肩膀，抓起了车钥匙。


	8. Chapter 8

Tony明明在落地之前好好的检查了两遍整个房间的情况，可谁知道呢，他就是立刻陷入了被什么冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西指着脑袋的困境之中。而现在最好的办法就是……认命的把两只手举起来，期待可以不要死的那么快。

“Iron Man，”拿枪指着自己的家伙开了口，而Tony的紧张指数马上就下降了一个百分点，“晚上好。”那人干干脆脆的打了个招呼，可一点没有把枪放下的意思。

“Captain。”Tony的声调里调进了一种甜腻腻的戏谑，“如果你非要用愚蠢的绰号来称呼我的话我想我最好也别输。”他把原本举着的双手放下了，这个举动让枪口更紧的顶住了他的后脑勺。“我说，你最好还是放下枪，因为很显然我到这来是为了把你弄出去，当然如果你非要为自己愚蠢的决定付出代价的话，拜托先婉言谢绝我的好意。”

握枪的手犹豫了一下，最终放了下来。Tony转过头，跟他的探员先生面对面。借着窗外路灯的光，可以勉强看清面前的人。探员先生很明显是在拼命摆出一张扑克脸来掩饰自己的尴尬，同时眼中满是警惕。而且显然他已经跟某些人交过手了，那件老土的皮夹克扯了一道口，里面的格子衬衫领子上有一些看上去像血迹的暗红斑点。“受伤了？”Tony简短的发问，把原本准备的一番调笑的话咽了回去。

“不是我的。”探员仍然紧握着手中的格洛克，声音镇定又严肃。盗贼看起来跟第一次见面时的光彩照人有点不同，头发没有经过精心的打理，几缕卷发随便的垂在额前。如果Steve没有看错的话，他西装外套里面那件皱巴巴的脏T恤上似乎还有点油渍。这让Steve有一点迷惑，但他接着意识到当他把两个形象重合起来，才更接近于他印象之中的那个Iron Man，一个自大的爱表现的闪着光的家伙，同时又是一个疯狂的不修边幅的黑客或者科技狂人，虽然这听起来矛盾又不可思议，但Iron Man本身不就是矛盾和不可思议的吗。

可惜并没有太多的时间给他们重新进行自我介绍，走廊里传来的脚步声让两个人迅速的把注意力从对方身上挪开。“这边。”Steve低声说，把他几分钟前还用枪指着的对象拽进了自己刚才的藏身处。

适应了黑暗的环境之后，Tony意识到这是个狭窄的储藏室，并且周围堆满了杂物。而门的颜色跟墙壁太过接近以至于他刚刚没有发现。“这么快就取得了你的信任真是让我吃惊，探员先生。”他把声音压低，小心留意着脚下。

“从你鬼鬼祟祟摸进来的方式我猜你和外面那帮人并不认识。而且我丝毫不信任你。”Steve举着枪，从门缝留意着外面的动静。当然也有一方面是为了防备身边的人，因为空间的关系那个家伙离他的距离连一个拳头都不到。

“我们该走了。”在他身旁Tony打开了手机，用一只手挡住屏幕发出的光。

“什么？”

“走，从这栋该死的楼里出去。鉴于你刚刚跟人动过手了，所以现在的难度加大了不止一倍。外面荷枪实弹的家伙来来回回简直没有空子可钻……”他又看了一眼周围，把目标锁定在正上方的风口上。“走通风管道，该死，我恨这个。”

Steve站着没动，有点摸不着头脑。但外面的脚步声更响了，看样子，他们正挨个排查着这一层的房间。

“好了，大块头，如果你不想和他们动手的话，最好现在听我的。”Tony不耐烦的说：“现在，劳驾搭把手把那个百叶风口拽下来!”

跟自己立誓要抓捕的罪犯躲在一件狭窄的储藏室已经算是Rogers探员最古怪的经历之一了。而比起通风管道来，储藏室根本就不应该用狭窄来形容。他们只来得及把百叶挪回原处就有人撞开了门，为首的那个扫了一眼这间完全没有可能藏人的房间，就挥挥手，招呼着同伴退了出去。而就在离他头顶不到两米的地方，两个大男人正屏住呼吸僵硬的趴在吊顶里的镀锌管道里。

“好了，”在脚步声彻底消失之后Tony小声说，“现在，我们应该朝……嘿，你在干吗！”他的声音高了一阶，显然吃惊不小。这是不可避免的，当你身处这样一个只能平躺着的狭小空间，而你大块头的同伴又硬挤到你身边给你拷上一副手铐。

“这句话应该我来问，”Steve看起来可一点儿也不像是在开玩笑：“你到底在玩什么把戏，到这儿来的目的是什么！”

他们之间现在连一个拳头的距离都没有了，大腿贴着大腿，鼻子尖几乎碰到一起。更不要说，Steve的一只手还抓着Tony的手腕。被拷着的人试着挣扎了一下，结果他们之间膝盖和大腿的碰撞让局面变的出奇尴尬。原本有些恼火的Tony看着近在眼前的那张面孔一点点变红发热实在憋不住笑。他恶作剧的心思从来不分场合，所以他又指使自己的腿不规矩的动了一下，笑呵呵的舔舔嘴唇回答探员刚才的问题：“我当然是到这来找乐子的。”

探员先生被这个答案和他始料不及的处境弄的手忙脚乱。但他努力稳住自己，把不停冲上脑袋的热蒸汽安抚好，他扯了一把手铐，引来对方低声叫疼：“听着，我可没时间跟你玩游戏，如果没有合理的答案，我很乐意把你拷在这里。”

他是认真的。Tony在分析了他的语气之后做出了判断。虽然还没玩够，但他还是妥协的晃了晃手。“有人冒充我大出风头我当然要来查个究竟。”而这显然就是个早已经设好的陷阱，只有白痴才会往里钻，某位自以为聪明的探员就是这样的白痴，而我不得不来使这个白痴免于送命。Tony翻了个白眼，没有把这些说出来，当然了，探员先生才不会相信呢。

“所以真的不是你干的？”Steve脸色缓和了一点点，带着一种若有所思的神情。  
“该死的当然不是，我还以为你清楚的很。”Tony又开始不耐烦起来，把双手伸到探员的面前，“拜托，没我的帮忙你可出不去。别犯傻。”

“的确……”Steve看着这个狡猾的盗贼，语气里的意味深长让人有点不安。他打开了Tony的手铐，却又摸出了手枪。“现在，带我去12楼，别耍花样。”

“嘿！”盗贼惊讶的想要踢打面前的人，如果对方不是拿着枪的话。“你他妈的到底有什么毛病，现在上去根本就是找死！”

“等我把事情搞清楚自然会走，至于你，现在是我的犯人了。”说着，他用枪口戳了一下对方的肩膀。

Tony觉得自己一定是被气昏了头，才认为Steve挑了一下嘴角，露出了千分之一秒的笑容。

“为什么是12楼？”盗贼发问。在管道里爬行真是累死了，他们没法直起身子，甚至连曲起膝盖的动作都难以完成，而且这该死的金属材料摩擦力小的吓人。所以Tony选择通过交谈来把注意力从酸疼的要命的腿和腰上转移走。

“听到的。之前一队来搜查的人说‘回12楼’之类的。”

“哦，太好了，现在我们是直冲人家的大本营了。真是好主意。”盗贼嘴上不放过任何一个挖苦对方的机会。注意力却多半放在下面的房间里。12楼以走廊为界，整个划分成两个大部分。走廊一边是一间大实验室，而另一边是一间面积较小的办公室和一间类似资料室的地方。实验室和办公室的灯都亮着，但是遮光窗帘却保证了光线不会被外面的人看到。

大约有十几个揣着家伙的人在走廊和实验室里闲晃，都是劲装打扮，看起来就不好对付。而办公室只有两个人。Tony回头朝探员示意了一下，随即贴近风口去听他们说了什么。

“这没用……”“耐心点。”“你真的觉得他会来？”“好了好了，总得试试——”其中一个人接了个电话，走出了房间。另外一个给自己点了根烟。

“啊，垃圾11号——大舌头的俄国佬。”Tony兴奋的哼哼了一声。

“什么？”Steve也从后面靠了过来。

“哦，我之前给他的编号。”注意到Steve那一脸“你还有功夫给他们编号，到底有什么毛病”的表情之后，他赶紧又补充一句“在这之前，他到画廊里去查过Pollock那幅画，我觉得可疑而已。拜托别问我其他问题，我不会说的。”他无辜的瞪着眼睛，直到探员先败下阵来把目光收回去。

那家伙的眼睛该死的亮！Steve假装正透过风口看着下面的办公室。下面房间里的灯光透上来一点点，照亮了盗贼的额头，穿过他的深棕色卷发。Steve一直都牢记着自己的职责，他密切注意着对方的举动以获取有用的信息。他观察到了一双有着厚茧和小伤口的手，留意到狡诈的眼睛下面的小片阴影，嗅到对方身上淡淡的古龙水下面那种金属和机械的味道。而这些不知道为什么让他有点心猿意马。他强迫自己集中注意力，揣摩着刚刚听到的那几句对话。“这是个设好的套……”他咬了咬嘴唇。这帮人把FBI的注意力引向了原色的另外两件展品，而事实上那根本就不是他们的真正目的。他们的真正目的是……

“高估了我的好奇心而低估了我的智商真是不可原谅的错误。”在Steve身边，盗贼正自言自语的嘀嘀咕咕。


	9. Chapter 9

“你都知道些什么？”探员质问道。他本不想采取这种问法，但眼下他脑子里疑团太多。

“我什么也不知道！”盗贼不假思索的回答，就像是种本能反应。可当他看见探员那种不搞清楚决不罢休的倔强表情之后，就知道自己这把是别想蒙混过去了。

“好吧好吧，别那样盯着我看。我之前并不知道这是怎么回事，不过现在我的确有个猜测，只是猜测而已。”他掏出手机用指头划拉着，“你对上次Pollock的安保系统了解多少？”

对于这个人话题的突然转换，Steve还是有点不适应，但他还是老老实实的回答。“俄国工程师Ivan Vanko设计，听说国内非常少见。而且很难破解。”

“确切的说，只有两套。而且并不是多难破解说真的，只是有点与众不同，只要稍微装换一下角度……”说起这个，盗贼正经多了。但他很快截住话头，回到原来的话题。“这两套安保系统之中的另一套据说是被Vanko送给了某个和他交情不浅的帮派头领。而我又听说某个俄罗斯帮派的老大是个心眼超级小的家伙，如果他用了这套系统的话，想必不怎么希望有人能轻易把它搞定。不过如果真的被我猜中，我不得不开始好奇这老家伙究竟藏了什么要紧的东西——”

接电话的家伙回到了房间，Steve赶紧打了个噤声的手势。看着那个11号扔下手机在办公桌前走来走去。

“刚刚那个人还没有找到？”他的同伴显然比他还要焦躁。  
“还没有，我怀疑——算了，要不再多派几个人下去？”话音未落，他那个不安分的同伴已经跳了起来，“我带几个人下去看看，你在这儿继续等着。”

“Steve，”盗贼把脑袋贴了过来，“你在这儿不会有什么收获了。”他用手指了指下面的房间。“显然他们只是负责布网的，你今天运气可不太好。现在该想想怎么出去了，我可不打算跟你在这儿过夜。”

Steve皱了皱眉头，他不想一无所获的离开。但现在的情况下呆在这里并不是明智之举。紧接着他意识到，这个所谓到这里找乐子的Iron Man似乎从一开始就在催促自己逃出去。“你不想找证据证明自己的清白？”他试探的问。

盗贼从风口挪开，爬向下一个三通处确认方向：“清白？当然想。为了这个送命，显然不。不到这儿来我照样能想到办法查清楚这些。”他边看着建筑图边心不在焉的回答，完全没有发觉自己说的一不小心推翻了先前给出的答案。

Steve还想步步紧逼，余光却瞟到11号离开了房间，而他的手机还躺在那张乱七八糟的办公桌的一角，屏幕反射着天花板上的白色灯光。证据，探员敏锐的意识到那个手机里一定会有不少有价值的信息。既然这个人曾经调查过Iron Man，又作为一个小头目出现在这里。

“呆着这儿别动。”他低吼了一句之后就迅速的跳了出去，完全无视身后盗贼的一长串诅咒。这的确冒险，但也是个他不能视而不见的机会。而当他绕过办公桌把那只手机捏在手中的时候才意识到自己犯了个多大的错，哪有犯人会在有机会逃走的时候还老老实实的等在原地的。

没来得及懊恼，更糟糕事情就发生了。房间的门突然打开，11号正把黑洞洞的枪口对着自己。“哦，看看，这个就是Iron Man？”他吞咽了一下，握枪的手指紧了紧，声音里满是紧张和不确定。

Steve把手机无声的滑进袖子里，打量了一眼11号的身后。对方是一个人，但Steve的手枪在胸前的枪套里，除非有什么让对方分神个几秒钟，不然他可不确定自己能不能完好无损的拿出武器。他在对方一步步逼近的时候慢慢后退，搜寻着目光所及范围之内的有效遮蔽。当后背贴上了墙壁的时候，他不得不承认今天的确有些不走运。

正当他准备冒险跟对方比比速度的时候，一个人影落在了持枪者的背后，抓起门边的灭火器，在对方扭头的时候给了他脑袋狠狠一击。“真遗憾，我开始有点喜欢他了。”他把灭火器丢在毫无知觉的11号身上，撩了一下头发，对着Steve皱眉。“虽然我一点儿也不想承认，但现在我们真的死定了。”

不用提醒，Steve也知道现在的情况有多么不妙。隔壁那一群人可不是吃素的。他瞟了一眼11号身上的通话器，知道已经开始有人朝他们这边来了。门再次被撞开的时候，Steve干脆利落的扭断了第一个冲进来的那个倒霉鬼的胳膊，然后勒住他的脖子为自己挡了接下来的几发子弹。最后用这个倒霉鬼的枪射杀了他的另外三名队友，才把这不知道什么时候已经咽了气的家伙扔下。对于Steve的这一连串枪战片里才有的动作，Tony只来得及评价了一句“火辣。”

接着他们趁大部队冲过来的最后一点时间躲进黑漆漆的资料室，在走廊里一片混乱的时候溜下了血腥味渐渐弥漫开的十二层。灯光惨淡的楼梯间里，Steve又表演了一次凌空飞踹和空手扭断敌人脖子。Tony自己则只负责发出惊叹以及“小心”之类其实毫无必要的提醒。在跑到不知道是7楼还是8楼的时候他们多少都有点气喘吁吁。如果这时候还有什么能让人觉得更刺激的话，恐怕只有从楼下传来的一大片越来越近的脚步声了。Steve本能的用左手把盗贼拦在身后，尽可能的安静的退出楼梯间，大概能看出这层的写字楼格局之后，他按着盗贼的肩膀藏进一个隔间里。

混乱的脚步和叫骂声继续往上面去了。Steve稍稍松了一口气，他缩回手，却发现对方微微侧着头，用有些好奇的目光盯着他。Steve又确认了一遍周围的情况，这才对上盗贼的目光开了口：“Iron Man，现在能告诉我你来这究竟是干什么吗？”他有个模糊的答案，但是自己却不敢相信。他们刚见面的时候这个家伙说是要来把自己弄出去，接着他又承认自己的目的是想知道什么人让他背了黑锅。而刚才，他在明明可以逃走的情况下留了下来，帮了自己的忙。还有那些不经意的话……这些不是前后矛盾吗？

“拜托，”盗贼打断了他的思路，“Iron Man？现在这种情况之下？我还以为我们能更亲近的，你知道，在那晚上之后……”他挑逗的冲Steve挤挤眼睛，发现自己简直控制不住即使在这种情况之下也要看对方发窘的样子。

Steve这回却没有如他所愿的脸红，他紧皱着眉头，看进对方的眼睛：“为什么到这来？”他又重复了一遍，语调是特有的固执。

Tony把头扭开，换上一个明显不自然的笑容，“如果我说我来这里是不想看你丢了小命你会相信吗？探员先生？不用谢我，我就是这么高尚无私。”他用玩笑一样的语气说着，好像这真是个玩笑的话会让他更舒服一点。他不擅长让别人相信自己的话，也早就放弃了。很久之前他就开始意识到与其费尽力气说服别人不如简单承认自己是个坏人就好，谁在乎。

Steve咬了一下嘴唇，并没有把这当成是玩笑。他思索了一小会儿，然后严肃的点点头：“非常感谢，而且很抱歉我之前没有听你的，”之后他犹豫了一下，在对方因为吃惊而瞪大眼睛盯着他看的时候小声的补上：“Tony。”

气氛有些尴尬，深蓝色的格子间里一时之间只剩两个人的呼吸声。当然现在还不是尴尬的时候，Tony从口袋里摸出了两个耳机，顺手把其中一个挂在了Steve的耳朵上，“刚才那几个家伙的，现在至少我们能听到他们的部署了。”没时间惊讶于Tony的细心和他过于亲昵的动作，Steve把精力转移到耳机里的指令上。

想要从进来的地方出去已经不可能，下层所有的出口都有人把守。另外一些人正分成两批，分别从顶层和底层开始逐一搜寻。或许他们可以回到通风道里去……Steve思考着。却听到Tony在他身边又爆了一句粗口。“怎么了？”他回头问道，而盗贼只是用手指了指墙角的一个摄像头。“热成像监控系统。”他从牙缝里挤出一句，开始表现的有点暴躁。“有人已经往一楼的监控室去了，过不了几分钟呆在风道里也会让你像靶场的靶子一样引人注目。”

“你不是最擅长搞定这些？”奇怪的是Steve看到盗贼现在的样子反而不合时宜的觉得有点想笑了。

“那是在我有准备的情况下！”对方怒冲冲的开了口，把口袋拍的叮当响：“你就像个傻瓜一样闷头闯进陷阱里，我连件体面点的衣服都没来得及换！”他哀叹了一声自己的形象，突然开始在自己的各个口袋里翻找起来。

当他用手指头从牛仔裤裤袋里捏出一个打火机大小的装置时，自己发出一声不够低调的欢呼，而Steve几乎要冲上去捂住他的嘴。盗贼把这东西递给Steve：“有效距离3米，等我跑开，你就对着那魔鬼之眼按下按钮。你看，非常简单。”他挥了挥手，摆出一个我是天才的明亮笑容。

“为什么要等你跑开。”Steve捧着这小东西，迷惑不解的看了一眼发明家。  
“这玩意儿的原理跟EMP类似，能停止有效范围内的一切电子设备。我身上带着手机，还得靠它确定位置。”盗贼耸耸肩膀，一脸懒得解释。“邪恶的小屏幕全部亮起来之前还有大约五分钟。”他退后了几步，让Steve试了试。“好了，你先请，我会和你保持距离。”

楼梯和走廊里还有黑帮分子，两个以上的人走过时Steve他们只能找地方隐蔽。又跑下两层之后，他们不得已解决了几个落了单的家伙。Tony虽然不擅长这个，但看得出他确实做过一些格斗方面的训练。

监控设备已经打开，而那些等着看目标现形的家伙却失落的发现有几层楼的走廊和楼梯间完全没有出现期待之中的红外显像。他们在耳机的毫不掩饰自己的愤怒，骂骂咧咧的要求几个人去检查那几层的情况。探员尽可能快的沿着走廊按下按钮，并不时看看他暂时的盟友还有没有跟在身后。

楼梯拐角的一盏灯灭掉之后，Tony几步跟上Steve：“他们很快就能发现不对劲儿，不过我们只需要跑到四楼，那里有出去的法子。”Steve没有问他又准备了什么，不过心底里多少开始庆幸有这个人呆在自己身边。

他又下了一级楼梯，在看见猛然间从墙角闪出的人影之后只来得及向对方开了一枪。而几乎是同时，对方的子弹的冲击力让他后退着撞上墙壁，肋下的剧痛使他眼前一阵发黑。当他深吸了一口气去看开枪袭击他的人时，才发现Tony已经冲过去踢掉了那人手里的枪。面对一个比自己高大了一圈的对手，Tony显然不占优势。缠斗之中，不知道谁踩到了那个装置，他们头顶最后一盏灯连同墙角的摄像头一起停止了工作。Steve挣扎着抓住自己的枪，借着下层的微弱灯光朝着个头较高的身影开了枪。

他留意着周围的动静，听到Tony咳嗽着推开压住他的那具尸体，踉跄的跑到他的身边。

“你还好吗，长官。”他还在咳着，声音里有一丝紧张。

“我猜FBI配发的防弹衣合格了。”Steve露出一个汗津津的笑容，在对方伸手把他拉起来的时候握紧了对方的右手。“你的手机还好吗？”他想起刚刚意外被踩到了的开关。

“显然已经玩完了。”Tony做了鬼脸，苦笑着摇了摇头。

他们沿着办公楼四层窗外盗贼早已经准备好的绳索逃离了这座建筑，最终发动了一辆不知道属于谁的汽车。Tony在安静了一阵子之后突然对副驾驶座上的Steve说：“有件事你必须要知道，我来这只是因为不想有不相干的人因为我而无辜丧命，仅此而已。”他握着方向盘，手指有点僵硬。

Steve看着对方难得正经的样子，心里暗暗的轻松起来。事实证明了他之前的猜测，Iron Man从来都不是个冷血的杀手，甚至，他本人比想象之中的还要好的多。路两旁闪过的街灯温暖的橘色灯光让Steve脸上的线条看起来柔和多了，但他没让笑意从自己的声音里表现出来：“我也有件事必须说明，我不是鲁莽的蠢货，我有后援，只不过似乎出了点岔子。”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony开着这辆被临时“征用”的雪佛兰接连在三个路口上猛的掉头改变方向，以确定甩掉了所有可能存在的尾巴。开始Steve并没有注意到盗贼不同寻常的沉默，因为他自己正被一个重大的问题困扰着：究竟应不应该逮捕Tony。他的职业素养要求他立刻拿出手铐，可良心上Steve却没法这样对待救过自己的人。

他伸出右手去按揉防弹衣下隐隐作痛的肋骨，腰带上警徽的触感让他一个机灵。  
这件事并不是私人恩怨，他没有权利放走一个违犯了法律的犯人，他必须逮捕Iron Man。或许为了让自己的良心好过，他可以在允许的范围内，提供给Tony一些帮助……

这个念头渐渐成型，Steve意识到他将铐住Tony的双手把他带上法庭，并出庭指证以确保他会为自己所做的事情付出代价。而这个场景并没有让Steve感到高兴，相反地，他发现自己甚至已经开始怀念那些与这个盗贼斗智斗勇的日子了。

把这个家伙送进监狱，然后再也不会有挑衅的信息，加密过的废话和神秘的玫瑰。出于某种Steve自己也不清楚的原因，他在无数次抓捕犯人之前头一次感到有点伤感。

突然的刹车让Steve毫无防备，他本能地伸手去抓自己的手枪却摸了个空。

“下车。”Tony冷冰冰的吐出两个字，用那把格洛克指着他。声音听起来有种奇怪的陌生感。

他不会开枪，Steve几乎是立刻就这样认定。他瞬间想到了20种夺下手枪然后将对方摁在方向盘上的方法。但随后，他意识到事情有些不对。Tony的脸色非常的不好，汗水从他的头发里流下来，打湿了T恤衫的领口。他握着枪的手在发抖，眼神却异常坚定：“下车。”他又说了一遍，尽可能的不让自己的呼吸声太过粗重。

Steve彻底无视了他的命令，他没法掩饰自己的关切。他不知道Tony受伤了，慌乱之中他越过对方拿枪的手想去检查他究竟伤在了什么地方。

“停下！”Tony喊了一声，随后呛咳起来。“这里没你的事了，探员先生。”他拼命压下另一阵咳嗽，嘶哑的说：“下车，然后离我远点。”

Steve这次毫不犹豫的握住了他拿枪的手腕，发现他的手根本没有力气扣动扳机。Tony身上并没有外伤的痕迹，Steve把手放在他的脖子上，手指之下是他跳动的不同寻常的颈动脉。Steve把手掌上移，让这个还在倔强的拧着脖子的家伙面对自己。

“怎么回事？到底有多严重。”他接受过很多训练，应对各种可能出现的伤情。他并不慌乱，或者说在说服自己努力的保持冷静。Tony的状况非常不好，不是外伤，但很可能是痼疾。Steve想起他前胸上那道伤疤，试着排除其他相关的回忆带来的干扰。

“跟你无关！”Tony推了他一把，但是软绵绵的毫无力气。“现在，从车上滚下去。我不会让你带着一个活的Iron Man回调查局。”夹杂着喘息和呛咳，他话语之中如匕首般的敌意丝毫没有被削弱。现在他觉得眼前开始发黑，这不是好兆头。他只能在保证安全之后再把Steve踹出去，但这样做的结果就是留给他自己的时间远远不够了。他能感觉到自己的手臂开始僵硬，这样下去，他甚至来不及让自己死的隐蔽一点。

Tony凶狠的话让Steve一呆，他完全没有想到自己只是想帮忙的举动会让对方产生有这么决绝的反应。如果Tony真的有生命危险，他无论如何也不会把他一个人丢在这里。

“Tony，”他安抚的把手滑到了对方的肩膀上，恨不得能把自己的诚意放在盘子里托到对方的面前。“听着，我只想帮忙。你救过我，所以在确认你没有危险之前我一步也不会离开。”

“帮忙？你想怎么帮，把我送进医院然后让人从病房里把我带走？给自己换一个升职加薪的好机会，哈，真是一笔好买卖。”Tony冷笑出声，不让自己被眼前那双焦急诚恳的蓝色眼睛所迷惑。心脏的绞痛加剧了，他闭上眼，攥住胸前的衣服来与之抵抗。如果真的被抓进局里，很多他想保护的人会因此受到牵连。而他愿意付出一切代价防止这种事情发生。

Steve被一阵凉意骇住了，他有一瞬间陷入了一种不知所措的茫然状态。半个钟头之前他们还合作无间的躲避着一群亡命之徒的恐怖搜索。而现在，没有那些笑容做伪装，也没有你来我往的刺探和挑衅，Tony对他的全然不信任毫无遮蔽的表现了出来，让他的胃不舒服的扭成一团。

之前还在他脑中盘旋的要将对方送进监狱的念头使他无法反驳。而Tony越发苍白的面孔让他心底的惧意一点点的扩大开来。他想过自己有天会抓住Iron Man，但从不敢想这个一直以来招摇的，恶劣的，不停出现在他生活里的人会死亡这种极端的形式退场。

“我会送你去医院。”Steve觉得嗓音紧绷的不像他自己，“等你好点了可以自己离开。这一次，我不会逮捕你也不会汇报给上面，就当是我不想欠你人情。”他不知道说完这些话竟然会让他感觉一阵轻松。或许，这个选择从一开始就不困难。

Tony睁开眼睛，他试图从所有糟透了的疼痛和眩晕中抽出力气去揣测Steve的意图，想看清这个对自己穷追猛打的固执探员究竟打的什么主意。他不应该相信FBI，他不能冒这个险。他没有意识到自己已经轻轻的摇了摇头。Steve放在他肩膀上的手可靠又温暖 ，他几乎就要对这种安全的感觉上瘾了。

“还是你执意要死在这里？你想一切就这么结束，我们之间并没真正分出胜负，Iron Man，也许是你不敢再玩下去了。”Steve晃了一下Tony的肩膀。他在刚才对方摇头的一瞬间觉得有点绝望，他试着说点有用的，让对方愿意接受自己的帮助，可他完全没有把握。

“不去医院。”Tony最终说，而Steve混乱的开始考虑怎样才能将他强行带走而又不会把他再次弄伤。

“只有一个人能帮我，你必须发誓永远不能找他的麻烦。”

Steve发誓的速度比任何时候都要快，但他保证自己的誓言像以往的任何一次那样有分量。当他把Tony扶到副驾驶座上时，突然意识到他们档案里一直以来神出鬼没的铁皮人，也不过是个脆弱的，完全不懂得保护自己的倔强家伙罢了。而这个倔强的家伙，此时就靠在他的身上，柔软的卷发蹭着他的脸颊，并且依旧死撑着不愿意暴露自己的无助。

开着一辆偷来的车，一路上违反的交通规则足以吓坏三个以前的Steve，但探员现在丝毫没意识到他的作法有什么不对。他不想知道如果自己没能及时赶到Bruce Banner的私人诊所会怎么样。Tony闭着眼睛，嘴唇也失去了血色。Steve快速的握了一下他的手腕，“会没事的，”他小声说。“我保证。”


	11. Chapter 11

Banner医生是个文质彬彬的男人。尽管他开门的时候没能很好的掩饰被人大半夜从床上拖起来的不满，Steve仍然能透过这个头发蓬乱，穿着条纹睡衣的人想象到他平时对待病人时温和有礼的样子。

在看清楚门外这个陌生的金发男人和他的同伴之后，Banner脸上的睡意和警惕瞬间消失不见。“多久了？”他几乎是马上进入了一个医生冷静客观的状态之中，并动手把已经陷入了半昏迷的Tony从Steve的手里接了过来。

“Bruce？”Tony咕哝了一声，把自己的重量放心的挪到了医生的身上。

“只有一个人能帮我，你必须发誓永远不能找他的麻烦。”Steve忍不住想起Tony之前对他说过的话。在他来得及开口说点什么之前，医生已经架着他的病人往里屋走去。“你可以在外面等，如果你愿意的话。”他迈出几步之后回头对Steve说，好像突然才想起他的存在。而他投过来的眼神却夹杂着疑惑和忧虑，甚至还有一丝戒备。

Steve说服自己这是一个Iron Man这种人的朋友应有的警戒心。他站在门厅里，听着Banner的声音传出来：“上帝啊，你这家伙究竟又对自己干了什么？”交织着无奈的关心从医生压低了的声音里泄漏出来。

然后Steve才意识到自己此时正毫无防备的站在一个通缉犯同伙的领地里。他四处扫了一眼，一楼只有几个布置简单的房间。Banner的卧室应该在楼上，靠近楼梯的时候隐约能看见灯光。

Steve在客厅里找了张椅子坐下，他没打算把自己的侦查工作做到别人的家里。一方面是因为他已经发过誓，另一方面他也并不觉得这位医生和Tony的违法行为有所牵连。而更主要的是，比起弄清楚Iron Man的真正身份，Steve现在更想知道他是否平安无事。

探员揉揉眉心，用手撑起额头。他的手机也已经报废了，而在那之前他并没有收到任何来自同事们的消息。他希望有人给他解释清楚为什么自己的命令没有被执行。而关于那座楼里发生的一切，有必要马上派人去调查清楚。不过请Bruce Banner借他电话打给FBI的同事显然并不是一个合理而且可以被接受的请求。

暂时抛开后援的失误，Tony带给他困惑像个巨大的橡皮鸭子一样再次浮上水面。盗贼闯进那栋楼的时候，像是丝毫没有顾虑可能会因此受到牵连，没有顾虑过Steve作为一个探员，会借机将他逮捕。如果他可以把别人的性命看的比自己重要，那么至少说明他还信奉着简单的善恶，天真的坚持着自己的正义。那又是为什么在他自己需要帮助的时候，却拒绝开口求助，甚至拒绝Steve送上前的好意呢。他如此的笃定自己应该为别人的生死负责却不值得得到信任和帮助吗？Steve觉得舌尖发苦，他似乎是又发现了Iron Man铁面具下不为人知的一面。而这点发现，不过是喂给一个饥饿到发狂的人的一点面包屑，他没法满足于此。

这一晚上发生的事情已经把他和盗贼之间原本清清楚楚的界限抹的一塌糊涂。Banner医生并不信任自己，这让Steve更加坐立不安。他应该在送到Tony之后立刻离开的。而他忍不住告诉自己再等一个钟头，结果他这样说了不止一次。他希望自己能够等到Tony已经没事的消息，然后就可以放心离开，假装今天晚上的事情没有发生过，就像假装之前某个晚上的事情没有发生过一样。

医生拿着两个杯子走进房间的时候Steve从椅子上弹了起来。他从Bruce的脸上寻找着他想要的信息。而Bruce只是走到角落里，把酒杯装满。

“漫长的夜晚。”他把其中一杯递给了Steve，示意他坐下，然后自己侧身坐在了办公桌上。他看起来疲惫又放松，这让Steve放心的接过那杯威士忌。

“这么说你真的是个FBI？”Banner斟酌着开口，他所坐的位置让他看起来有点居高临下，礼貌之中带着一点疏离。

“没错，”Steve简单的回答，他不喜欢喝酒，可是这辛辣的液体的确能让他精神起来。“我能问问他怎么样了吗？”他诚恳的抬头问道。

“他会活下去。”

“Tony……他怎么会这样的？”Steve问，尽可能不让自己听起来像在打探别人的隐私。

“我不清楚由我来告诉你这个是否合适，”Banner推了推眼镜，他审视的目光透过镜片落在Steve的脸上，试着去分辨对方担忧的神色究竟有几分真假。“他的心脏受过伤，需要通过一个小小的仪器来保证心脏的正常工作。而你们的冒险活动让这个重要的东西罢了工。”他尽可能平静的说。但Steve能听出他话里的不满。“他把能杀死他自己的东西随身带着？这个疯子。”

探员这才明白了关于Tony要跟那个可以停止电子设备的仪器保持一定的距离，那根本就不是因为手机的问题。他吃惊的放下杯子，不明白怎么会有人连这种关乎性命的事情都隐瞒不说。

“我很抱歉，”Steve说：“我对此毫不知情，不然……”他停下来，意识到如果知道真相，自己完全不可能像那样毫无顾虑的按下按钮。

Bruce并没有纠结这个话题，他站起身，取来一些绷带和医用酒精。Steve的手上和胳膊上有几个小伤口，作为一个医生，他没法放任任何未经处理的伤口出现在自己的面前。

“能问你个问题吗？”他礼貌的开口道。在Steve点头之后，谨慎的问出他的问题：“他怎么会同意带你到这儿来的？”

“他帮了我，所以我向他保证不会找你的麻烦。”Steve老老实实的回答。

“保证？就这样？”Bruce看起来有点不相信，他轻轻的摇了摇头，似乎对什么颇为不以为然。好一会儿之后，他轻轻的叹息到：“虽然我不知道为什么，但他看起来信任你。”

Steve有点张口结舌，他想一定是Bruce有什么地方搞错了，之后他轻笑出声。“不，当然不。你知道我们立场完全不同，他——”

“如果他认为到这儿来会给我惹上麻烦，”Bruce这次毫不客气的打断他，停下捏着纱布的手，“他一丁点儿也不会介意丢掉自己的性命。”他看着Steve，确保他消化了自己所说的话。  
然后他低下头继续完成自己的工作。“好了，我想我说的太多了。你也该离开了先生，希望你能遵守诺言。”

Steve张了张嘴，最终什么也没说。他没法要求亲自确认Tony是否安全，这太荒唐了。对于一个通缉犯来说，有什么比FBI探员跟他站在同一个屋檐之下更不安全的事呢。

他谢过医生然后起身告辞，希望能找个安静的地方好好规整他的思绪。而肌肉的酸痛提醒着Steve，各种意义上来说，这都不是一个轻松的夜晚。


	12. Chapter 12

更不轻松的，是接下来的一整天。

探员直接赶回了办公室，发现那里简直是一锅沸水。蹲点扑空的Hill一队，让半层楼都弥漫着一种不甘和愤怒的蒸汽。而剩下的半层，则因为半夜的一个匿名报警电话忙的团团转。电话直接打进了调查局的内线，查不出报警人的位置，声音比对也毫无结果。报警者指示的地点正是文顿街的那座写字楼，时间是昨晚Steve他们离开大约十几分钟之后。赶过去的探员只发现大楼的其中几层浓烟滚滚，火势正旺。而消防队的高压水龙头几乎摧毁了所有能找到的可疑痕迹。

一身狼藉的Steve出现的时候Clint正疯狂的拨着他的手机，同时用惊人的凶狠训斥着Hill的副手——一个叫Gore的矮个探员。而在此之前，Steve从没见过他跟一个平级的同事发过这么大的火。

Clint是在大楼起火之后才接到通知的，而Hill知道的恐怕不比他早多少。罪魁祸首就是这位刚刚被骂的狗血淋头的探员，消息被送到的时候他自作主张的认为Steve的推断纯属扯淡，没有及时的通知他的上司。事情发生之后Hill的反应比Clint要恐怖一千倍，所以这个原本趾高气昂的家伙在经历了Hill式的暴风骤雨洗礼之后，面对Clint也只剩下蔫巴巴听着的份儿。

“谢天谢地你没事。”Sharon递给Steve一件FBI的蓝色夹克，让他换下自己的脏衣服。“如果你出了什么意外，Clint大概会偷偷杀掉Gore。”Steve对她露出一个微笑，感觉又回到了正常的生活轨道。

他花了不少功夫应对Clint和Sharon对他昨晚经历的追问，想办法把关于Tony的部分从叙述中挖去，抹平。这对Steve来说并不容易，因为他实在不擅长这个而Sharon他们对他又太过了解。更不要说负罪感像个夹在他后脖颈上的夹子一样让他坐立难安。

好消息在他专心对付了一上午各种书面报告之后传来。技术科从他带回来的那个手机里找回了一些信息和电话号码。得益于某些人的贪心不足，案件的解决比想象之中更为顺利。通过这些号码之中唯一一个没有作废的，Steve他们竟然揪出了展览馆的经理。

有人愿意出一大笔钱并且帮他上演一出监守自盗的把戏，这样的好事让这位馆长先生没法不心动。保安的死是个意外，馆长在他的合作伙伴们动手之后被彻底吓坏了，他留着那个临时号码，还心存着再捞一笔的幻想。结果等着他的不过是手铐和橘色的连身衣罢了。

这一战的失利终于重创了凶案组的锐气，而Hill的表现却也风度十足。她诚恳的代自己的手下向Steve道了歉，并且表示任何时候都愿意跟他们再次合作。

而关于那个俄罗斯帮派，Steve咨询了他的朋友Thor。局里暗中注意这个被称为“冰山”的帮派已经有一段时间了，虽然他们的组织不是十分严密，但反侦察的能力却极强，导致几年来的调查活动一直没什么进展。Thor说，或许可以通过Loki帮他打听打听消息。Steve很乐意因此欠他一顿酒。

傍晚的时候探员沿着街道往自己的公寓走去，他还没腾出时间去取回自己的摩托车，不过好在他也蛮喜欢边走路边想事情。纽约当然是个光鲜亮丽的城市，而Steve的生活大部分时候都是这么两点一线，能回布鲁克林都算是他对自己的格外恩赐。

他曾经一度感觉跟这个社会有点脱节，只是有一点，当时他对于今后的生活还很迷茫。如果说有什么把他从那种状态之中拯救了出来的话，那只能说是他的工作。他接到的第一个任务，Iron Man，而他为了抓这个家伙竭尽了全力。当他找不到头绪的时候，甚至还试着去学了一点日语和德语，试着去那些失窃过的高档场所消费，见鬼的那不止一次花掉了他大半个月的工资。虽然听起来很可笑，他确实试着用这种方法靠近Iron Man的生活。而当他最终梳理清了那些陈年卷宗开始有方向的追捕这个家伙的时候，也碰巧走出了自己的低谷期。很奇妙不是吗。

Steve踢起路面上一颗石子，看着它滚出一段距离，停在某个人的脚边。而他顺着那人的裤脚看上去，发现那人刚好摘下墨镜笑盈盈的看着自己。Tony，Iron Man，穿着一件黑色的皮夹克，随意的倚着身后那辆有点眼熟的雪佛兰。看起来有点憔悴，但是精神不错。他随意的冲Steve挥手打招呼，像是见到约好一起吃晚饭的老友一样。

Steve则被他的突然出现搞的措手不及，这个仍然被通缉的家伙就这样大大方方的出现在了他的公寓楼下。他已经痊愈了？他的身体状况允许他这样出门胡闹吗？他还开着那辆偷来的车，如果被警察拦下怎么办？这附近还住着不少同事，他们会看见他……但最初，Steve只是很高兴看见他完好的站在自己面前。

“我觉得这辆车交给你处理会比较好，不然我得随便找个地方扔掉。运气好的话，漫长而且乏味的行政流程走完之后它才能回到车主的手里，这对救了我们小命的车子可不公平。”Tony自顾自的说着，把拎在手指上的车钥匙丢给了Steve。“我做了点完善，好让它不需要电源线来发动。”

Steve条件反射的抓住钥匙，听到金属在他手掌里发出一声脆响。他盯着那个男人看，想说“谢谢你那天帮了我”，想说“很高兴看见你没事”，想说“你不能这么大摇大摆的到这儿来，这不安全”。

但他最终说的是：“你不该到这儿来。”Steve甚至没有注意到自己的口气比想象中还要严肃。他说：“我只答应上一次不会抓你。”

他做了错事，Steve几乎立刻就意识到了。因为Tony的笑容和他眼睛里的神采迅速的凋落了，就像一张褪了色的照片，一片被暴雨打落了的叶子，脆弱的让人心痛。但那场景转瞬即逝，“好吧，我还以为——”Tony自嘲的笑了起来，给自己再次穿起那层光鲜亮丽的外壳。Steve惊讶于自己竟然能把他看的如此透彻。

“只是把车还你。我猜，我们以后不会再见面了，探员先生。”他耸耸肩，把手插进夹克的口袋。重新带好墨镜，遮住那双没有了笑意的眼睛，然后转身离开。

Tony走的很快，有点像落荒而逃。而Steve觉得那个背影像锋利的刀子一样翻搅着他的内脏。他们只有五步的距离，他明明可以追上去道歉，可是却不知道自己错在了哪里。一切都合乎道理，可就是该死的不对。他懊恼的站在原地，直到对方的身影彻底的消失不见。

Tony深呼吸了几次，希望自己看起来不要太狼狈。他根本不该到这来，根本不该来找这个FBI探员。好吧，他没有听Bruce的话，他来这儿，然后自取其辱。他甚至根本不知道自己在来之前究竟期待着什么，难道是探员先生笑着邀请他上楼去坐坐吗。Tony拒绝承认，他迷恋这场游戏的程度有点过了头，把自己套了进去。

Steve是Tony在整个追逐游戏之中的唯一同伴，他们一前一后的跑了那么久，直到不得不停下来握个手。他可不只是个正直了过了头的好探员，他是很少数愿意尝试着去相信Tony的那种人。他会下意识的去保护Tony，哪怕他只是个罪犯。这个叫做Steve Rogers的男人有种从骨头里散发出的可靠气息，正直的就像华盛顿纪念碑。Tony猜测，自己一定是在阴影里生活的太久了，久到希望能呆在什么光明一点的地方。

他吃了第一口蜜糖，然后开始绕着蜂窝转悠。明知道受伤是唯一可能的结果，他还是朝着那种金色的甜蜜伸出手去。这整个就是个愚蠢的故事，Tony苦涩的想。Steve所要的只不过是还清欠他的人情，然后好放心的回去重温那个警察抓小偷的游戏。事实从来都简单冷酷，他所贪婪的想多获取一点的温暖从最开始就是错觉。而他的行为会被当成一个笑柄，或者又一个没人理解的疯子行径。后者的话，说不定他还更能接受一点。

他绕来绕去的跑过几个路口，跳上一辆不起眼的车。是时候踩熄不切实际的念头了，Tony想，Iron Man也该消停一段时间了。

而Rogers探员最终发现他的玫瑰失去了艳丽的颜色和美好的形状，她们躲在办公室的角落里蜷曲起干枯的叶子，垂下黯淡的花瓣。在Steve注意到之前，已经悄悄的凋落了。


	13. Chapter 13

从踏进法拉盛草原公园的场馆开始，Steve就发现“眼花缭乱”已经不足以形容他现在的感觉。Stark博览会的整个会场明亮的如同白昼，各个展区又分别用不同颜色的华丽灯光将自己割裂出来。兴奋的人群着魔一样涌向那些超越了时代的科技产物，甚至一时忘记自己还身处21世纪的纽约。不时从头顶飞过的直升机，在人群里掀起一阵又一阵浪潮——不知道又是哪位大人物赶来参加这场盛会。

Stark博览会从来都令人惊叹，各种科技新宠让准备大开眼界的人们赞叹不虚此行。而且对于大多数公司来说，这场盛会意味着绝佳的宣传机会和随之而来的滚滚商机，没有谁不乐于让自家最引以为傲的技术和产品在这里进行处女秀。

Steve是跟Clint一起来的，虽然这个家伙早就开始兴致勃勃的念叨今年的博览会，最近却似乎情绪不高。“冰山”的调查被他主动的接手了，接连几天连Sharon都有点不习惯Clint少见的认真。

她主动提出帮Steve处理那些烦人的文件，让他和Clint得以脱身出去散散心。显然，她也注意到了Steve又开始一遍一遍的翻阅Iron Man的旧档案。而她理所应当的认为，他们上司重新埋头于工作跟那个消失不见了的神秘情人有关系。

Steve懒得反驳，他重新整理起Tony的案子，在心里悄悄计算着辩护减刑的可能性。他很清楚，自己还没有抓住Tony，考虑这些还为时尚早。甚至，如果Iron Man从今往后不再出现，那么很可能自己再也没有机会见到他、逮捕他。

其实这样对Tony来说并没有什么不好，Steve总是忍不住想象Tony穿着颜色夸张的大衬衫躺在某个沙滩上，身边围绕着身着比基尼的漂亮姑娘。他懒洋洋的啜着饮料，随便说点什么逗得她们咯咯笑。这是个色彩斑斓的愉快场景，Steve却觉得心里有一块地方沉甸甸的坠下去。他开始发现生活出现了另一个缺口，凉风肆意的灌了进来，就像五年前一样。

Steve又一次在打着醒目的Stark标识的安保展区停下脚步，一方面当然是因为他的职业需求，另一方面，作为Stark工业的新兴产业，安保系统被他们列为近几年宣传的重中之重。没人能不注意占地面积最大，最为夺目的展台。而Clint早已经不知道跑去了哪里，他对于同伴没完没了的围着警报器们转圈的行为早就失去了兴趣。

展台布置的明亮又现代。淡蓝色的灯光给展品上笼罩上一层科幻色彩。新系统的严密超过了探员的想象：可以自动追踪活动对象的摄像头，隐藏在暗处的感应器，抗干扰能力极强的警报系统……Steve甚至怀疑即使是Iron Man也不能轻松的搞定这一切。

Tony会对这些东西着迷的，Steve忍不住想，随后叹了一口气。他同意跟Clint到这儿来，却发现自己仍然没法撇开一直以来盘绕在脑袋里的事情。

Iron Man已经销声匿迹了好几个月。没有丢失的艺术品，没有被黑掉的账户，没有耀武扬威的留言。很多人倾向于认为这个神出鬼没的盗贼在避风头，等时机。而Steve却没有办法像以前那样冷静客观的给出评价。他希望Tony真的收手不干，远走高飞。同时又没来由的失落，而这种失落似乎并非来自无法亲手结案的挫败感。

Clint垂头丧气的逛回来的时候，手里多了一叠宣传彩页。“我还是喜欢Stark的上一任老板！他们说新老板今年撤掉了我最喜欢的展台。”他不满的嘀咕。Clint最喜欢的展台跟技术成熟准备推向市场的产品无关。那是个娱乐性质的小展区，展示的都是一些还不太完美但多半挺有趣的高科技小玩意儿。比如——

“反重力靴！我以为今年应该被改进的完美无缺了呢。”

Clint的执着让Steve笑出声来：“还是认为画廊的案子跟反重力靴有关，宅男？”

“嘿，这完全有可能。Iron Man先偷了Stark的科技成果，然后用它作为犯罪工具！完全合理的推测，不然你怎么解释那次不可能的逃脱？”

“Stark工业可没报警说丢过什么科幻版银鞋子。”Steve夺过被卷成纸筒的彩页，敲了一下Clint的肩膀。

他们穿过人群，Clint还在絮叨，“听说以前的CEO自己就是个技术狂人，他拥有整整一车库限量版豪车，每辆都被他自己动手改造过——”而等他回过神来，才发现Steve早就停了下来，被来来往往的人推的东倒西歪。“Steve，搞什么鬼？”他喊了一句，挤回Steve身边。“你在发什么呆？”

“Iron Man从来没有碰过Stark的系统！”Steve皱着眉头回忆，“证交所的那次不算，因为目标从一开始就是数据库……”Stark的安保系统市面上并不少见，口碑也一向不错。那么究竟是什么原因Tony对它提不起兴趣。太容易？从今天Steve的所见来看，这点并不成立。那么是什么原因让他不愿意或者不能去碰Stark工业呢。如果Stark的系统被认为没有挑战性，那么唯一合理的解释就是Tony对它早已经了如指掌，可他又是怎样做到的？

闻名世界的Stark工业的历史任谁都能说出个大概。创始人Howard Stark战时向军方提供了大量武器，以军火巨头的身份给Stark这座工业巨塔打牢了基础。这位传奇般的人物死于一场意外，他的儿子Anthony Edward Stark接手父亲的产业时只有21岁，据传这这家伙是个天才，但自从他在竞争对手的虎视眈眈之下，有惊无险的将Stark工业从军用转向民用之后，在台前打理生意的就一直是他父亲的老友Obadiah Stane。

几年前，这位坐拥亿万产业的富翁在一次绑架事故中受伤，至今仍在加利福尼亚的私人医院里接受治疗。有人说他瘫痪了，有人说他变成了植物人……而现任CEO——曾经的助理Virginia Potts则坚持她老板的情况正逐渐好转。

听说国防部与他们依然有业务上的往来，而调查局的不少设备就出自这个公司。

Steve坚信，任何一个企业所谓光辉的发展史背后总有些闪闪烁烁的可疑点，Stark工业也不会例外。即使八卦小报迫于压力对这些不足以取信于大众的事实闭口不提，人们发掘秘密的本性也会浇灌出各种各样可能性的枝桠。

为什么那个叫Obadiah的人从公众的视线里消失了？为什么他们的发言人对这场事故总是态度闪烁？不过现在，探员没有精力去理会这些捕风捉影的陈年旧事。

“Sharon，我要Stark工业高级工程师的资料，越详细越好。”Steve准备好要在资料堆里泡上一整晚，他怀疑Iron Man可能从某个人那里接触过Stark的核心技术，甚至有可能，他本人是或者以前就是设计者之一。

“把目标放在Stark头上真的没问题吗？”Sharon看起来有些忧心忡忡，“我只是觉得……这会不会有点草率？”

Steve停下了手上的动作，他不得不承认，自己最近确实有点过于敏感了。他不能仅仅因为一家公司的产品没有遭到过攻击就认定他们有嫌疑。

“你说的没错，”他把视线从资料上移开，安抚的笑了笑。“我只是看看，反正也没什么损失不是吗？”

“你的压力太大了，Steve。”Sharon把一只手放在他的肩膀上，触到那些僵硬的肌肉。“你跟Clint出去本该散散心的。”

“我没事，只是，你知道，放不下这些。”他抬头看着站在他办公桌前的下属，试着放松下来让她相信自己一切都好。

“或许是你不想放下。”Sharon靠得更近了些，她盯着Steve的眼睛确保对方不能逃避：“我早就想说这些，只是觉得可能不该由我来开口。听着，我不想指责你的生活方式，只不过你不该让这件案子无限膨胀到占据你的整个生活。你对于Iron Man过于着迷了，可这最终会结束，他不会让你一辈子追着跑。你得把重心放在更实际的事情上，那才对你有好处。”  
Sharon拘束的拍了拍Steve的肩膀，她不知道自己的话能被听进去多少，只希望Steve不会觉得受到了冒犯。而当她回到自己的办公桌旁时，有点希望那个秘密的送花人不要这么轻易放弃。

对于Stark的调查并没有就此搁置，而让Steve坚信自己的方向正确，是因为偶然间在一份材料里出现了他熟悉的名字——Bruce Banner。一位与Stark工业业务往来频繁的律师受理过一个暴力伤人的案件，而当事人正是Banner医生。所以一切的核心就是这个备受瞩目的公司，这个不知道暗藏了多少秘密的地方。

在如此接近真相的时候，Steve却突然丢下了工作回了家，他在布鲁克林度过了整个周末。给自己做了意大利面，看肥皂剧，然后打扫了公寓，试着把案子丢在脑后。这没什么难的，他对自己说。直到他在半夜里醒过来，意识到自己在梦里回到了第一次见到Tony的那个晚上，亲吻着他胸前的那道伤疤。

Steve盯着天花板，等着呼吸慢慢的平稳下来。也许他并不只是因为想要抓到Iron Man才如此的执着于自己的工作，也许事情发生了意料之外的变化。而他甚至不知道该怎样制止事情向着更复杂的方向发展，如果事情还能够更加复杂的话。

Tony不是个坏人，他值得一个机会，Steve听见自己的心脏在黑暗里跳动，血流冲击着耳膜。他想给Tony一个机会摆脱这样的生活，也想，给自己一个机会。

“Banner医生？我是Steve Rogers，我们见过。呃……我想，我想跟Tony见个面，没有任何恶意。只是……说两句话，我不知道怎么联系他，也许你碰巧知道。我只是碰碰运气，如果你愿意的话。”Steve犹豫了半天，最后决定留言给Bruce，这是他唯一想到的办法。避免了见面的尴尬，也不会给对方太多的压力。但愿这能够奏效，他希望自己已经清楚明白的表达了将选择权交到对方手里的意思。所以最后留给他自己的，只剩下了忐忑不安的等待而已。


	14. Chapter 14

角落里的男人在一个穿白制服的侍者走过的时候侧身拿了另一杯威士忌，他啜了一小口，然后放下杯子踱到了另一个不太引人注目的位置。Tony用两个指头轻轻捻了捻左手腕的金色袖扣，微型耳机里传来的声音大了起来。

“目标已经上钩，向二号门方向移动。”  
“继续监视，云雀保持现在的位置，渡鸦到二号门外待命。”

这个声音Tony再熟悉不过了，他扯扯嘴角，注视着一楼人群里的一个背影。“渡鸦？认真的吗，还在用这种老式代号？”Tony摇着头自言自语。

他从“通讯检查”的时候就开始监听这个频道了，当然，因为他不喜欢“非法”这两个字所以姑且称之为“未经官方授权”。没用多长时间，他就把混在宾客里面的探员一一抓了出来。一种冲动让他想要去跟其中的某一个或者几个擦肩而过，体验体验那种兴奋的汗毛都立起来的感觉。不过他忍住了，不是现在，他对自己说。

不知道今天晚上的第几次，他把视线投在Steve的身上。其实倒不如说，他费了不少劲才能把视线移开。Steve今晚看起来英俊非凡，剪裁合体的黑色圆摆西装，虽然仍然是保守低调的款式，但恰到好处的突出了他完美的曲线。就像老式谍战片里的特工，值得一切敌方的美女神魂颠倒。看起来，调查局为他们这次任务可下了不少本钱。Tony的思维不自觉的拐到了Steve那身衣服之下线条美好的肌肉，而恰在此时探员回过身，环视了一圈整个酒会现场。Tony不自觉的缩了缩，虽然他的位置确凿无疑的处在对方的视觉死角。他不得不在脑子里给了自己一记响亮的耳光，来确保自己的注意力集中在正确的地方。

耳机里Steve正有条不紊的调配着人员，声音冷静，干脆，让人信赖。Tony耐心的等下去，直到  
一个更轻快的声音说：“目标已经入网，渡鸦完毕。”

他听到Steve下达了任务结束的命令，看着他朝一个穿着墨绿色裙子的女孩走过去，他们低头交谈了几句，然后向门口走去。几分钟之后，Steve又绕了回来，默默注视着自己的每一个下属从潜伏的位置不着痕迹的撤离。

今天的任务完成的出奇顺利。Steve小小的活动了一下肩膀。然后因为自己的动作而有点窘迫，穿着这种衣服的人可不太适合这样做。他再一次环视了一遍小口饮着香槟和红酒的男男女女，准备回到外面的监控车里，脱掉水晶鞋变回他自己。

经过冷餐桌时探员的职业敏感告诉他，有人在他身后。而那人不躲不闪，在他回过身去的时候好整以暇的往嘴里塞了一颗葡萄。

Tony像以往每一次一样突然的出现在他的面前。只是这一次看起来更全副武装，不匆忙，不狼狈。像个宴会主人，在胡闹结束之后出现在他的不速之客面前。从容的甚至有种陌生的压迫感。

他选择的时机很不错，在Steve刚刚结束了一次消耗掉了足够多精力的任务之后，当然，也显然毫无准备的时候。

而如果可以选择的话，Steve宁愿自己不要穿着这身戏服，像个小丑一样跟Tony见面，因为Tony才是看起来真的跟这整个场合相得益彰的那个人，领结，西服，闪闪发亮的鞋子，甚至是扫过衣袖的姿势。一个盗贼？听起来荒唐吗。

“这么说Banner医生转达了我的话？”Steve决定打破这种有些窒息的局面，而衬衫领口的扣子让一切变的更加困难。

Tony没有回答，他只是走近，一只手扯起Steve的领带，正了正，然后又轻轻的放下，手掌顺着领带向下滑了一点点，停在探员的前胸上。掌心传递出的热量让Steve完全僵在当场。

随后他退开一步，做出了一个邀舞的姿势，太过于流畅潇洒而让人忽略那其中某种命令式的意味。

“我不跳舞……”Steve把后半句下咽了下去，是他提出的见面，因此他得按照Tony的游戏规则来，对方决定了见面的时间场合，自然也会决定什么时候给他机会开口说话。而自己的任何一个有威胁的举动，无疑都会让对方掉头离开。

而Tony只是无声的笑着，和他的新舞伴滑进舞池。音乐响起来，灯光跟刚才相比似乎太亮了一点。在这种场合之下跳舞让Steve不自在，但好在，华尔兹尚在他的能力范围之内。比起Tony的优雅娴熟，他显得更稳重谨慎。他们旋转着，慢慢远离灯光和人群。Tony举起手掠过Steve的耳朵，就像上次给他挂上通讯器的时候一样亲密，而那似乎是很久很久以前的事情了。

紧接着，Steve意识到，他耳机中那个微小的嘶嘶声停止了。Tony用某种方法关掉了他的通讯器，而他胸前的那个微型麦克风，恐怕也早已在对方手掌的动作之下变成了废铁。

“你想见我？”那个依旧贴的过紧的男人开口说话，漫不经心的语气。与此同时他的手向下移动，在外套之下，Steve听到自己的手枪发出了咔嗒一声轻响。他没有动，几乎是完全配合的任由对方解除自己的武器。而对于周围的人来说，这不过是一对有点忘情了的小情侣罢了。

“还是跟上次一样享受我作为你的舞伴吗？”盗贼再次开口，腾出一只手来继续“检查”，声音里调笑的意味更浓了。而在这笑意之下，他打起了12分的精神。他并没有想到什么够分量的理由让好探员Rogers先生主动来找自己，因此这完全有可能是一次诱捕。虽然不太像他所认识的Steve会使出的手段，但什么事情都没有绝对。他吃的亏足够长记性了。此时此刻，虽然他享受着跟Steve的亲密接触，但他戒指里的麻醉针和手表上的电击装置都严阵以待。

Steve的耳朵红的发亮，在Tony的双手都老老实实的回到了应该在的地方之后松了一口气。有那么几分钟，他们只是在跳舞，跟舞池里的其他人一样。而这短暂的，没有交谈的几分钟，竟然让人产生了一种错觉，跟幸福、快乐有关的那种。这不是第一次，而Steve把那归咎于灯光、音乐和Tony身上苏格兰威士忌的味道。

他在意识到之前已经在盯着Tony看了，这种距离的观察让Steve越来越贪得无厌。而大概正是因为这样，他留意到了之前错过的细节。在Tony的眉骨上，有一道小伤口，被某种化妆用的油膏巧妙的遮住，几乎看不出来。然后是耳朵下面，鼻梁和脖子上。有种混杂着恼火和警觉的感情冒出头，Steve想也没想就用大拇指抹了一下对方眉骨之上的皮肤，毫无防备的盗贼针扎似的跳开了：“该死，你到底哪里不对头。”从他吸气的方式来看，这道伤口仍然很新。

“抱歉。”Steve真心诚意的说，他们退到了边上，同样为了那只没有跳完的舞感到遗憾。  
“怎么弄的？”探员指指眉毛。  
“跟你无关。”盗贼硬邦邦的回了一句。“我想你找我可不是想闲话家常吧，Rogers先生。”他抱起双臂，眼神里带着点挑衅。

对于这个略显生疏的称呼，Steve觉得有点不舒服。他定了定神，把那句演练了无数遍的台词说了出口：“去自首吧，Tony。”

对方笑了起来，像是听到什么荒唐至极的故事：“你真的觉得这样来劝我有用？不开玩笑吗探员先生。还是你还有什么后招？”

无视对方的讽刺，Steve继续说下去：“我可以给你时间，把那些对你来说根本不重要的东西还回去，我知道你根本不在乎那些，黑市上从来都没有流出任何一件你偷过的东西。”他向前踏了小半步：“尽可能的减少损失，Tony。然后请个好律师。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”

“减刑，你知道我的意思。做几年牢然后就能回归正常人的生活，没有追捕，没有黑帮，也没有生命危险。”Steve声音提高了一点，“我不懂你究竟为什么会想要这些。因为刺激？可是这不对不是吗，你真正想要的东西并没有到手。所以你只能继续下去结果发现错的越来越离谱。”他顿了顿，过滤掉声音里过多的感情：“我只是想帮忙，作为朋友。”

只是因为说这些的人是Steve，Tony才没有一再的冷笑：“你真的以为这样说我就会去自首。抛下自由自在的生活钻进狭窄的班房里去？我没有听出这件事对我哪里有好处，而如果你没疯的话应该清楚的知道我并不是个傻子。所以如果我对你的提议没有兴趣呢？”

Steve犹豫了一下，咬了咬嘴唇：“我会逮捕你，Stark先生。”

这个称呼几乎是立刻冻结了空气。Tony整个人像弹簧一样绷紧了，有那么一刻，他看上去想要冲上来或者是逃出去。

是的，Steve知道了。其实一切本不该这么难，只是太过于出人意料。一直没有露过面的天才——Anthony Stark，Stark工业，Bruce Banner，兜了一个大圈子最终拼在一起。他找到了一段很久之前的采访，看起来只有二十几岁的Anthony Stark或者Tony站在镜头前面。没有胡子，但Steve一眼就认出了他。那时的Tony看上去自信、意气风发，甚至是有点不知天高地厚，而当他挥动手臂你会毫不犹豫的相信他可以撼动地球。Steve几乎立刻就认定，那才是Tony应该有的生活。不像现在，他的笑容里有太多的讽刺和自嘲，太多的苦涩。

“所以这是个威胁吗？”Tony几乎是把这些单词从牙缝里挤了出来。他看起来愤怒又绝望。  
“不，不是。”Steve解释：“你不会有事的，你有好的律师，你当然有。结束这一切，然后你可以回到更安全更好的生活里去，让一切不再这么复杂。”

“你想要什么？”

“什么？”Steve顿住了，他困惑于Tony语气的突然转变，一种轻蔑到刺人的尖锐。

“对你有什么好处？想从我这里得到什么？听不懂吗探员先生，这对我来说可不是什么新鲜事，我要给你多少钱才能堵住你的嘴？或者你想的更多，Stark工业的股份？我倒是好奇不用指望政府的津贴之后你还会不会追着别人满世界跑。”刻薄的话从Tony的嘴里冒出来，他总是试图在这种情况之下把舌头变成刀子来保护自己。Steve并不知道自己在做什么，并不知道后果是什么，而Tony太过倔强没法及时发现有时候他伤害的不只是自己。

“Stark！”Steve已经上前一步捏住了他的手腕。怒气让他蓝色的眼睛暗了下去，起伏的胸口说明他正压制着自己的情绪：“我不想抓你，但这是我的职责。不管你怎么想，我会给你一个星期的时间考虑。别让我后悔自己的决定！”

“把你的好意留给其他跟你上过床的人吧！”Tony猛地甩开他的手。

他动了动领结或者是领口的别的什么东西，突然之间整个大厅的灯全部熄灭了，一时之间女士们的尖叫和先生们的责问此起彼伏，杂乱的脚步声和碰撞声不绝于耳。供电恢复只用了几分钟，负责人出来道歉称这是一次小小的意外。而Steve知道这不是，因为Iron Man再一次从他面前消失了，而他最后看见的是他的眼睛，因为某种不能说出口的伤痛而睁大。

Steve知道自己失败了，Tony那些轻蔑的言辞就像他是个不正派的警察或者敲诈勒索的小报记者。而他甚至没有机会去为自己辩驳，没有机会说同样变的简单的将不只是Tony的生活。愤怒消失之后是前所未有的疲惫，他能做的只有这么多，也许，真的太有限了。


	15. Chapter 15

周一的傍晚，Thor和Loki约在一个酒吧见面，在征求了他那位难搞的线人的意见之后，Thor决定带上Steve一起去。Loki以前在调查局的审讯室出现过一次，Steve还记得当时的场景，两名探员把这个满身血污的瘦高年轻人推进办公室，自始至终他的嘴角都噙着一抹不屑的笑，绿色的眼睛里满是敌意。难以想象Thor能和这样的人交上朋友。

“哦，Rogers探员。”Loki倚在吧台上，长长的黑发散在脑后，昏暗的灯光下眸子闪闪发亮。“很高兴见到你，再一次。”他笑容满面，声音轻柔，给人的感觉却像斑斓的蛇爬过皮肤。

Steve克服着这种不适感在Loki的身边坐下，对方优雅又不着痕迹的向Thor靠了靠：“调酒师是我的朋友，要我推荐饮料给你吗？”

“谢了，我来只是有几个问题想要问你。”Steve一点也不想浪费时间跟Thor的这位朋友绕圈子。  
“‘冰山’最近没有什么大动作，如果你想问的是这个的话。老头子在忙活别的事，老实说我真的希望他们能有点什么出彩的计划。抱歉Thor，我并没有别的意思。”他在Thor投过去一个制止的眼神之后笑笑，招招手要了一轮啤酒。

“老头子是指他们的头。”Thor小声给Steve解释，然后又转向了Loki：“我希望你跟他们的接触是安全的，老弟。”

“Loki，”Steve谨慎的开口：“你说忙别的事指的是什么？”

“只是道听途说，”线人举起杯子：“从朋友的朋友的朋友那里听来的，你知道这有多不靠谱。”他又顿了顿，吊足了两人的胃口。“老头子在找一个人，一个前不久差点偷了他东西的人。据说那个小偷是个好手，而且大胆的要命，可惜最后失手了，差点就被抓住剥了皮。不过已经很不错了，从那群鬣狗们嘴边逃出来。”

“所以？”Thor感兴趣的问。

“所以老头子决定不惜一切代价找到这个家伙，任何关于他的线索，任何和他有牵连的人或者事。”Loki依然微笑着，从刚才开始，他的眼睛似乎就没有从Steve的身上挪开过。

而Steve此时正对着自己的杯子紧皱眉头，他知道所谓“老头子”要找的人是谁，也终于弄清楚Tony消失的这段时间究竟在干什么。他在听到Loki说“不惜一切代价”的时候明白了为什么自己对Tony身份的指认会让他这么恼火。他已经身处险境，而自己要抓捕他的决定无疑把他往悬崖边又推了一把，孤立无援又腹背受敌。Steve觉得胃里一阵翻腾。

“那么，”Loki用随便的语气开口：“这和你的工作有关系吗，Steve。你追查的那个人怎么样了？我听Thor提起过你在找一个机灵的贼，有什么进展吗？”

“恐怕没有。”Steve简短的回答。他皱着眉头，用责怪的目光扫了Thor一眼。

“那可真是太可惜了。”Loki抿抿嘴，再次端起杯子遮住一个若有若无的笑容。

* * *

晴朗的早晨办公室总会充满阳光、毛呢外套、冷空气和热咖啡混杂的味道，紧张却又生气勃勃。而当Clint顶着一头乱发撞过来的时候在走廊里带起一阵小小的困倦的气旋，谁看到他都忍不住跟着打个哈欠。

“Loki说什么了？”他揉着眼睛问道。

“没什么太有用的，但我总觉得他知道点什么。”Steve看着Clint皱起眉头：“你昨晚在办公室过夜了吗？”

“没啊，起得早而已。”Clint无精打采的说，看起来指望着手里那杯特浓黑咖啡帮自己恢复更具有优势的语言能力。

“有什么是我需要知道的吗？”Steve在他旁边坐下来，Clint情况不对已经有些天了，而当真的遇见什么问题的时候，他显然并不属于那种会主动找人倾述的类型。至少，Steve想，自己可以当个好听众。“跟冰山有关？”

Clint有点紧张的吞掉一大口咖啡：“并不完全是，但我保证不会耽误正事。”

“你说了算。”Steve笑笑：“如果你愿意谈的话我就在这儿。”

Clint盯着杯子里浮起来的细小泡沫犹豫了一小会儿，直到确定Steve仅仅是以朋友的身份坐在他身边。他放下杯子，把手老老实实的搭在膝盖上，抬头看着Steve：“我以前的搭档几年前毫无预兆的失踪了，局里对此没有给过任何解释。后来有人说看见过她在捷克跟几个帮派分子在一起。新任务？也许。我查过那边的很多帮派，但是毫无头绪。冰山有一小撮成员是从那边过来的，我只是想碰碰运气。”

“你知道这种事，”Clint垂着眼睛对空气挥挥手，“明知道她就在外面什么地方，明知道她有足够的能力解决自己的问题。可你找不到她，见不到她，只能说服自己去相信她不会做傻事……被动的感觉真是糟糕透了。”他的声音小下去，变得不太像平时的Clint。

Steve沉默的点点头，他知道对于Clint来说，时间并不能让情况好转。

“相信我，我能理解。”他最终说。埋头查下去或许可以减轻那种焦灼不安的感觉，但结果却常常并不是那么容易面对。他们陷入了类似的怪圈，同样不停的摸索碰壁。Steve希望Clint能走出来，至少也让Clint能走出来。

午餐之前探员接到一通奇怪的电话，对方的声音一听就知道经过了处理，那个人说想跟他谈谈Iron Man，而当Steve试图询问更多的细节时却挂断了电话。

Steve有点惴惴不安，他试图追踪号码但毫无结果。傍晚的时候又一个电话打了进来。

“你想谈什么？”Steve试图主导这场谈话，但对方并没有给他机会：“听说你知道他不少事，开个价吧。”

尽管惊讶又疑惑，Steve还是让自己的声音听起来毫无波澜：“你知道我的身份？”他冷静的问道。

“当然。”那边的回答也相当的干脆。  
“那你怎么会认为一个联邦探员会和你做这笔交易。”  
“有人提供了线索，但这可不是你需要关心的事。说出你的价位，给大家节省一点时间。”“没有什么价位！”Steve听见自己牙齿碰撞的声音。“是谁告诉你的？”

电话再一次挂断了。Steve低低的咒骂了一句。这是一种侮辱，从来没有人敢像这样大喇喇的试图从他手里套取机密。对方的猖獗彻底激怒了Steve。是谁想要Tony的信息非常明显，而就Steve所知，只有一个人有可能在中间挑起这种事——Loki。

Steve直接给Thor打了一个电话，让他立刻把那个线人拎到他的面前来。电话里他的口气并不怎么友善，而他也没心思去管那么多。如果Tony知道了这些，那么当天他对自己的指控就全部变成了真的。Steve焦躁的在办公室里转着圈子，恨不得马上见到Loki把事情搞清楚。

第三个电话打进来的时候是凌晨2点钟，这次只有两句话：“我只要有价值的信息，对双方都有利的交易。但看起来你需要一点小小的激励才能正确的出价，Rogers探员。”这已经是个再明显不过的威胁了。Steve挂断了电话，眼下他只有两件事要担心：让这帮家伙离Tony远一点以及别把自己卷到更大误会里去。Tony的厌恶和鄙视恐怕是他目前最不想得到的东西，没有之一。


	16. Chapter 16

不出所料的是，Loki早已经不知所踪，Thor垂头丧气的来道歉的时候Steve已经大概顺出了事情的经过。这个过于精明的线人早就从Thor那里听了不少有关于Iron Man的事，在了解了“冰山”的情况之后想必试图从中捞点好处。他一定花了不少口舌才让对方觉得Steve这里有空子可钻。不想那些人比他想的更干脆，直接跳过了这个所谓中间人的环节。

向这帮人低头的想法根本就不可能存在于Steve的头脑之中。他拒绝了Thor跟他一起住两天的建议，等着看那些家伙究竟有什么本事。

他设想过自己在路上被什么人袭击，几个面孔模糊的家伙把他的脑袋摁在冰冷的墙上，让他学乖一点，最后给他一刀或者截走他的一节小指作为纪念。不过他更好奇自己仍然不打算合作他们会怎么办，作为一个单身汉，他并没有太多的东西需要保护。

而现实之所以让人觉得难以面对，恐怕正是因为它总是比想象中更加残酷一点。当Steve接到电话匆匆的赶回布鲁克林的时候，他确实没有准备好看到的将会是什么。

烧的漆黑的墙壁，变形的窗户，几件被消防员抬出来的残破家具——警戒线里是Steve长久以来一直被称为家的地方。已经不剩下什么了，Steve在楼下站着，不确定自己是否应该再多看一眼这些残骸。他知道，自己失去的并不仅仅是一栋旧房子，一张旧沙发和一台老式电视机，不仅仅是Peggy的相片和Bucky的勋章，他所有的，能保护他，给他温馨生活假象的东西，都随着这场突如其来的大火而化为灰烬。他并不是一个真正强大到无懈可击的人，而现在，他失去了最后一个可以舔舐伤口的地方。而掩盖在层层疤痕之下的旧伤口，却被证明从来都没有真正的愈合。自己终究是一个一无所有的人，Steve想，他再也没法欺骗自己。他从来就不曾留住过那些过去的东西，也没有什么可以带去未来。

雨不知道什么时候开始下的，特有的腥气冲淡了火场可怕的气味。Steve强迫自己深呼吸，不去看心底那个一张一翕的巨大空洞。他谢过消防员，安慰了受到惊吓的邻居。他亲吻老人的额头，庆幸没有人因此收到伤害。这就是所谓的警告，Steve攥紧了拳头。而他丝毫不后悔自己的决定，同样也不打算因为这件事做任何的妥协。

回到皇后区的时候已经很晚了，Steve安慰自己说至少不用露宿街头。踏上楼梯的时候他警觉的抽出了枪，结果发现自己要对付的不过是一个湿淋淋的Iron Man。Tony站在他的门口，T恤湿了一大半，头发里有小水珠。只是烦躁的转来转去，看起来要不要敲门这件事占据了他所有的脑内存。

Steve清了清嗓子，从楼梯转角处走出来，假装没有注意到Tony被他吓了一跳。

“我以为你在里面。”Tony用眼睛的余光搜寻着退路，甚至没有费心挤出一个笑容。

“不，有些事情需要我处理。”Steve苦笑了一声。  
Tony因为他这句简单的回答猛的吸了一口气，他拉扯着头发，看上去像在对自己发脾气。最后他说服自己抬起头来，对Steve说对不起。

“你说什么？”Steve觉得怪极了，经过了这么久自己还是时常跟不上这个家伙的思路。  
“对不起。”Tony迅速的把视线转开，盯着生锈的房门。“我只是想来道歉。你家……那些对你很重要的东西被毁了，而这完全是因为我。我不知道他们会找上你，我不明白怎么会这样，我没想过会牵连到任何人——”他激动起来，挥舞着手臂，而当他发现Steve垂下眼睛的时候挫败的塌下了肩膀。“Steve，你还好吗？我只是……真的非常抱歉。”

“所以你觉得他们找上我是你的错？”

“是因为我，一点也没错。我监听了你的电话，别这样看我。我只是很生气，我以为……但你拒绝了那些人。我知道那些东西对你意义的意义，你完全可以不用这样做。”Tony靠上了门边，愧疚让他说不出一个完整的句子。他没法想象Steve站在那片废墟之前震惊、心碎的样子，那远远超过他可以接受的范围。

“这些是你的。我只来得及拿到这些，我知道这远远不够，不过……”他的声音小到听不见。他不知道自己的“不过”后面还能说些什么，事实上，他不知道自己除了道歉之外还能说什么。

Steve直到这个时候才注意到Tony脚边的纸盒，上面盖着一件原本大概价值不菲而现在已经皱巴巴脏兮兮了的休闲西装。纸盒被抱起来交到Steve的手上，而令人惊讶的是里面一点都没有被淋湿。

Steve因为自己看到的东西而睁大了眼睛，那些是属于他的东西，而他原认为它们已经葬身火海。最上面的是一个相框，里面是他和Peggy的合影，下面的那个小铁盒里是Bucky的东西，狗牌、奖状还有些零零碎碎的小玩意。还有他自己的几大本日记，相册……

“你从哪里拿到这些的？”他紧紧的抱着这些失而复得的东西，半天才想起来提问。

“我去了你家，但是什么也没来得及阻止。那帮狗娘养的用的是燃烧瓶，把你的邻居们支走之后我没有太多的时间。我猜重要的东西在床头柜里，相框在窗边是顺手拿出来的。然后第一个燃烧瓶丢进来——”Tony把外套团成一团，又展开，局促不安的看着Steve，小声说：“我并不是要为自己辩解。”

“Tony。”Steve制止了他继续说下去，“你当时在那里？那很危险，你不应该这么做。”他心里充满了某种感情，让他暂时忘记了空洞带来的闷闷的疼痛。“谢谢你。”

Tony面对Steve的诚恳的蓝眼睛更加的不知所措：“我以为我是来道歉的。”他嘀嘀咕咕，随即连打了几个响亮的喷嚏。“哦，这可有点尴尬。”

Steve看着他单薄的衣服和冻得发青的指头尖皱起了眉头。“进来吧，”他单手抱住纸盒，从口袋里掏出钥匙：“在走廊里说话可不是个明智的决定。Iron Man也不应该因为感冒而死。”

Steve拧开门走了进去，留下Tony在门口犹豫不决。他觉得脸有点发烫，而湿衣服难受的贴着皮肤让他的大脑没法正常的思考。然后一条大毛巾丢了出来，差点盖住他的整个脑袋。

“别站在门口，快点把自己弄干。”Steve伸手拽过他那件更糟糕了的外套又转身进去，房间里的灯光看起来温暖诱人。不知为什么Tony觉得他下一句话也许应该是“把水弄到地板上的话今晚就睡沙发”之类的，而这不禁让Tony怀疑自己的脑袋坏的更厉害了。

穿着Steve衣服坐在他的床上可有点滑稽，尽管听起来颇为暧昧事实上却并没有多少浪漫因子在里面。房间太小了，仅有的一张椅子被主人坐在屁股下面。Tony自己的衣服则横躺在卫生间的洗衣篮里，他隐约记得似乎有不能水洗这码事儿，不过反正他也不大在乎。

他揪着自己身上的T恤看了看，白色，大了一个或者两个号。闻起来像是肥皂、阳光和Steve。Tony把运动裤的裤脚胡乱卷了几道，突然意识到自己可没法穿着这样一身衣服跳窗逃跑。

“这样可不对。”他用那只没有端着热牛奶的手捂住眼睛。囚室，他从指缝里瞄了一眼布置简单的房间，真不敢相信他就这么自己走进来了，对方甚至都没有掏出枪来。Steve正坐在写字台前专注的查看纸盒里的东西，台灯的光给他的背影镶了一层毛绒绒的光圈。不过如果有这样的一位狱友的话，Tony想，他还是满愿意在这个“囚室”里呆上一段时间的。


	17. Chapter 17

“那么，”Steve放下手里的东西转过身来，趴在椅背上打量着仍旧有点局促的Tony。热水澡让他整个人精神了一点，自己的白色旧T恤穿在他身上也挺好看。这样的Tony Stark，看起来少了以往的戾气，似乎更加亲切无害：“愿意说说你现在的麻烦吗？”

Tony转着手里的马克杯叹了口气：“我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”

尽管心里还有各种疑问，Steve却没有追问下去。“如果你需要的帮助的话，我会竭尽全力。”他的确会，Tony能从他的表情和语气里发现那种决心。而这让Tony怔了怔。但紧接着，一个笑容出现在他脸上：“我记住了，长官。”

窗外的雨一点也没有要停的意思，接下来的短暂沉默伴着沙沙的雨声让房间里的气氛有点尴尬。Tony像只猫一样无声的打了个哈欠，他已经很多天没有好好的休息过了。突然松弛下来的神经让他眼皮打架。他该告辞了，或许改日再归还Steve的衣服。

“你可以睡床。”留意到Tony一脸倦容的Steve突然开口，把两个人都吓了一跳。“太晚了，而且……而且……”搜肠刮肚了一阵之后，他才说：“如果有人监视我的话你现在走会有危险。”

那样的话呆在这里也安全不到哪里去吧，Tony在心里暗笑Steve的失误。不过他真的怀疑自己这样走回去会不会在半路上睡着，探员先生的牛奶里一定放了安眠药。

“你是在邀请我在你这里过夜？”他还是忍不住开口挪揄。

当Steve又开始磕磕巴巴解释的时候，Tony发现自己的心情终于愉快起来。对于这个男人的动机，他实在没有精力去怀疑了。与其一直跟Steve捉迷藏，倒不如试试看到底会发生什么，这样才比较像他自己的风格。

Tony摇摇晃晃的站起来，扫了一眼不怎么宽敞的房间和单人床。“别告诉我你要睡地板，我打赌你这里连多余的毯子都没有。”

Steve抓了抓头发：“我记得大概还有被子什么的……”

“得了吧，我们可以一起睡。”Tony冲Steve投过去一个暧昧的眼神，“反正也不是第一次。”

显然Steve还是没习惯Tony这种幽默感，他再次变得好像个即将在房间里东突西撞的蒸汽机车头。而Tony毫不掩饰的大笑起来。

“好了好了，我只是开玩笑。”他自顾自坐在了床边。“我们可以挤一挤，这没什么大不了的。”  
“不如这样好了，我保证不会对你动手动脚。而你，探员先生，向我保证明天我睁开眼睛不会发现自己被拷在床头上。虽然有时候这挺火辣，不过现在这种情况我看还是算了。”

Steve看起来被呛住了，他低头咳了一声然后不由自主的笑起来。“听起来是个不错的提议。”他挺努力的让自己说出这句话。然后看着Tony扑通一声倒进床里。

对于Steve的块头来说，普通的单人床可实在算不上宽敞，而现在这个再私人不过的空间还要分出来一半给另一个人。当他自己小心翼翼的躺下的时候Tony已经有点迷迷糊糊的了。

“晚安，Steve。”Tony胡乱咕哝了一句，把枕头朝中间推了一把，背对着Steve蜷起了身子。他真的没有占去很多的地方。Steve关了灯，听着另一个人的呼吸渐渐变得平缓而有节奏。“晚安，Tony。”他小声的说。

开始他只是没法入睡，但又不敢翻来覆去，因为跟他分享同一张床的家伙看起来累坏了而且睡的很香。而等他自己终于睡着了的时候，却又跌入乱七八糟的梦境之中。有人被困在燃烧的房子里面，Steve循着呼救的声音到处跑。他能听到Peggy在说话，后来那声音又变成了Bucky的，但他怎么也找不到他们。当他最后终于撞开那扇冒烟的房门，却看见Tony在房间正中冲他笑，背后是熊熊燃烧的墙壁，红色的火光照亮了他的脸。

Steve筋疲力尽的醒过来时天刚蒙蒙亮，而Tony还在他左手边睡着。强烈的不真实感让他几乎想要捅捅Tony把他弄醒然后听他大呼小叫一番，但最终还是忍住了。

窗外偶尔传来汽车呼啸而过的声音，雨似乎已经停了。Steve翻个身，盯着Tony的后脑勺看了一会儿然后开始饶有兴趣的观察他那种缩成一团的睡姿和把被子一角搂在怀里的动作。是个没有安全感的家伙，Steve想，接着他才意识到自己的行为实在是太过头了。

他闭上眼睛花了几分钟来对付自己的羞耻心，然后又睁开。因为内心里一点突如其来的情绪眨眨眼。他的罪犯穿着他的衣服在他床上呼呼大睡带来了一种奇异的安心感觉。Steve忍不住想到他曾经抓到过的一个小偷，在认罪时说别人大概永远也不能理解那种把自己梦寐以求的珍品终于弄到手之后的感觉。这和现在的状况可没有什么关系，Steve也不知道自己为什么会想到这个。他弯起一点点嘴角，嘲笑自己竟然是这样一个控制狂。

他没法停止胡思乱想，直到Tony不安分的扭动着在睡梦中把更多的被子搂在怀里。

探员轻手轻脚的跳下床，凉意从地板传递到他的小腿。他躲进卫生间，像平常一样把自己收拾精神。而当他在镜子里看到自己沾着水珠的脸，还是忍不住停下来问到底怎么了。

他早就可以把Iron Man抓捕归案了，每一次都可以，而偏偏每次他都有充分的理由放他走。至少他自己认为那些理由足够充分。这个家伙是如此的与众不同，他让Steve矛盾，让Steve因为自己的选择而困惑，让Steve所有的查案动机最终变成为了更好的帮他开脱。这种力量就存在于他的身上，在他言谈呼吸之间，在他让人看不透的外壳之下。

Steve以最快的速度溜出去，在关上房门的时候感到一丝依依不舍。等他回来的时候公寓肯定已经空了，以Tony的行动力，早已经不知道逃到什么地方去了。

他不确定自己做的对不对，认识了Tony之后Steve每一刻都在质疑。而他确信自己能够找到正确的方法来保证Tony的安全，并且不惜为此付出代价。

没有陌生来电，没有生命威胁。探员的这一天相对正常，除了在掩盖自己的情绪方面他做的稍微有点过了头。好在，在同事们眼中，刚刚遭遇了不幸的Steve情绪低落并不是什么不能理解的事。他们好心的安慰了他，而他们不知道的是这个“不幸的家伙”昨晚就跟他们通缉犯睡在同一张床上。

下班之后Steve在外面晃悠了挺久才回去，他不想面对空荡荡的公寓。考虑到以后就要把这个地方当做唯一的住所，他跑到超市去扫荡了一批生活用品并借此消磨掉了不少时间。

他拎着几个大购物袋撞进房间，然后因为看见的景象而没形象的长大了嘴巴。Tony还在，而且老老实实的呆在床上。他的衣服已经换成了自己的，膝盖上放着一台笔记本电脑，右手边的床上还扔在一个平板，看起来可不是那种能在商店里随随便便买到的货色。地板上还扔着一个黑色行李袋，拉链大开着。

听见Steve进来Tony只是抬头瞟了一眼，大概算是打招呼，他的喉咙里发出了一声小小的“嘿”或者是“喂”。除了专注于电脑之外，很大一部分原因是他嘴里还叼着半片面包片。

等他再次抬头看见Steve脸上惊讶的表情之后，才终于把笔记本扔在一边，拿下嘴里的面包：“我饿了，”他解释，“你冰箱里只有这个。”好像他真的认为面包片才是导致Steve吃惊的原因一样。

事实上，从早上睁开眼发现并没有人用枪指着他要求他认罪那时候起，Tony就做了这么个决定。逃也没有意义，既然Steve已经知道了他的真实身份。而呆在这儿的话至少还能防止探员先生在他没有发现的时候被某些不长眼的家伙掳走。说真的，如果真的有人找上门来，他就把自己交出去好了。而且，近距离的观察一下自己的老对手也没有什么不好，他还可以从Steve那里挖出更多的有用信息。除此之外，昨晚是他长久以来睡的最安稳的一次，值得他厚着脸皮赖下不走。

“好吧，其实有些事我还要讨价还价一下。”Tony一脸严肃走到Steve的面前：“你要不要把这些东西先放下？”他指指那几个可能破坏气氛的购物袋，然后清清嗓子：“首先，你之前给我一个星期期限，要从今天开始。第二，考虑期间我要住在你这里。”他说的又快又平静，然后歪头看着Steve，眨眨眼睛等着回答。他可是做好了充分准备说服对方，而对于自己的口才他还是有几分自信的。

这么说Tony会考虑自己之前的提议了？Steve花掉几分钟消化这个信息以及之后那个颇有点古怪的要求。没有理由他会这么容易妥协，Steve对自己强调。可是衡量利弊，这两个条件都还是可接受的。

他用一名经过训练的FBI探员那种老练的审视目光盯着Tony看了一会儿，试图从对方的表情里发现更多可作参考的信息。但最终意识到跟Tony打交道的时候多半决定只能由着感觉来。他轻轻点点头，尽量使自己看上去并不是太惊讶或者疑惑或者别有用心。“还有？”Steve微微皱眉，等着一个更夸张的条件。

“还有，”想要的结果来的太容易，Tony一本正经的样子开始慢慢的坍塌。当他重新回到自己刚才的位置上坐好的时候才冲Steve扬起眉毛：“别告诉我晚饭你没有买我的份儿。”


	18. Chapter 18

晚餐有些简陋，但并不算太糟。Tony喜欢披萨，尤其是有人愿意帮他解决掉橄榄的时候。

Steve对于用外卖食品招待客人有点抱歉，而他的客人还是Stark工业的前老板。一般人挺难想象这种身份的人抓着披萨饼大嚼之后还开开心心的舔掉手指上的酱汁满意的发出赞叹。所以虽然抱歉，Steve的胃口仍然不错。

现在他小公寓里唯一一张桌子，也就是他的写字台上乱七八糟的摆着披萨纸盒和一次性餐具。Tony坐在属于主人的那张椅子上，而Steve只好从邻居那里临时借来另一把。他小心翼翼的用纸巾把一团番茄酱一样的东西从盘子底下抹去，防止这块污渍转移到他书桌的其他东西上。而Tony则对桌上任何带字的纸页保持着旺盛的好奇心，毫不介意边吃边随便翻翻。

“我明天可以带甜甜圈回来。”出于愧疚的心里，Steve底气不足提议；“这附近有家店据说很有名。”

“草莓味的。”Tony还在专心对付他的最后一块披萨，但这并没有使他放弃对甜甜圈口味的执着。

“我知道。”Steve开始收拾桌上的空纸盒，没留意对面的人朝他投来惊讶的一瞥。

等Steve从房间另一头转回来的时候，Tony已经吃掉了他晚餐的最后一角。他伸直两条腿向后靠在椅背上，像只吃饱喝足的猫，眼睛却追着“主人”的身影满屋子跑。

“怎么了？”意识到他的客人有话要说，Steve重新在他对面坐下来，

“除了‘草莓味的’之外你还知道什么？”客人看起来并不像是被冒犯了，他似乎真的很好奇。

“并不多，”Steve在那把借来的椅子上扭动了一下。这可怜的家具因为他的体重而发出一阵吱吱嘎嘎。“甜甜圈首选草莓味，然后是香草。起司汉堡很棒，当然鱼子酱也不错。咖啡很重要，不然你会烧掉自己的实验室。”他回忆起Tony那些拉拉杂杂的短信息，真是足够无聊又谨慎的没有任何信息泄露出来，哪怕是一个街道或者一个店名。

“汉堡是我的最爱，熏起司汉堡万岁！这才是每一个美国人应该为之奋斗的！”Steve学着Tony的口气背出他曾经收到过的一条消息，然后自己摇着头笑起来。

“好吧，听起来像我会说的话。在几天没睡觉的时候。”Tony做了个鬼脸，“不过你学的糟糕透顶，老兄。一丁点儿也没有我的迷人劲。”

Steve一脸随便你怎么说的表情，准备拉开椅子站起来。但紧接着他改变了想法： “说真的，你到底为什么要留着些信息给我？”

“啊？”Tony被问的措手不及，他翻着眼皮想了一会儿才说：“我不记得啦。”大概是看到了Steve瞪着他的样子，他咳了一下接着说下去：“最开始大概就是想逗逗你，让你知道我也在查你。后来……因为无聊？在我工作没灵感的时候总会做点我自己也不太能理解的事。然后就停不下来了。”他又熟练的使用起那个无辜表情，换得Steve无可奈何的一哼。

“你知道我是谁，住在哪，我的档案对你来说肯定不神秘了。你查到的东西可比我找到的多多了。”

“拜托，你有什么可不满意的，我最大的秘密还不是被你知道了。”Tony一边哼哼唧唧， 一边伸长手臂去够他的电脑。

的确，Tony最大的秘密就是他的身份，而这对于Steve来说已经不算是秘密了。

“那我们扯平了。”

“喂，Steve。”Tony笑嘻嘻的看着他，不怀好意的神情一闪而过。“既然你知道了这么多，也该满足一下我的好奇心了。你真的在抓人的要紧关头跟女毒贩头子热吻吗？”

“这个……我、我没有写进报告里面，你是怎么知道的！”如果Steve不是坐着，那么他现在一定在跳脚了。

“放松，大兵。你确实没写在报告里，不过你的某个同事似乎特别乐于描述细节。”Tony得意洋洋的敲打着键盘，念出屏幕上的一段话：“Rogers长官用手捧住她的脸……”

“Tony！”Steve跳起来冲向这个知道的太多的家伙和他同样知道的太多的笔记本电脑，而对方迅速的转过身去啪嗒一声合上了屏幕。

“别这么小气嘛，Steve。”他拖长了声音，把自己的电脑护在胸前：“我早知道你是深受不法分子们喜欢的类型。”

面对这样的对手，Steve只好叹口气认输：“她说手上有炸弹的遥控器，然后贴上来想借机从我身后的出口溜出去，我只是将计就计把她打晕了。”

“你这个不知道怜香惜玉的家伙。”Tony横起手里的笔记本敲了Steve一下。

“你竟然连这个也挖出来了……”探员用手掌盖住眼睛，好一会儿才放下。“这可值得另一个问题，Stark先生。”他严肃的坐正身子，红色仍然没有从他的耳朵上褪去。“在德国那次，你真的是男扮女装从我眼皮底下逃走的吗？”

他们可以这么谈一整个晚上。那些累计起来的谜团就这么被扯成长长的，没完没了的一串。像圣诞树上的彩灯，亮闪闪的让人兴奋。但是Steve没有问他最想问的问题：Tony Stark为什么会变成Iron Man？一个星期之后，他究竟会不会去自首？

而对于Tony来说，那个困扰着他却同样无法问出口的问题是：如果一个星期之后他想要一走了之，Steve会放他走吗？

气氛轻松愉快，但他们都心照不宣的躲着一条看不见的线。因为越过这条线就是他们不得不面对的现实——七天之后他们仍旧可能会站在对立的两边。

Tony醒过来的时候发现自己睡在床的正中央，地板上还有他们昨天喝完的空啤酒罐。老天，Tony想，他上一次做这种事而是几年前跟Rhodey通宵看球的时候。

他不记得前一天晚上跟Steve聊到了几点钟，只知道他们不停的说就好像很久没有像这样畅谈过一次一样。他们如此的不同，却奇异的合拍，从呼吸的节奏到大笑的方式。就像两个齿轮，没人想到他们可以这样严丝合缝的扣在一起，让什么东西神奇的运转、发出音乐。

他把脑袋抬起一点，想要弄清楚是什么把他弄醒了。阳光洒在地板上，但Tony的生物钟通常都是一团混乱。

Steve刚从外面回来，穿着背心和一条深蓝色的运动长裤。如果他是出去跑步了的话，Tony咬牙切齿的想，那么他的生活还真是病态的健康。

他打开冰箱拎出一瓶水，汗水在额头上闪闪发亮。当他仰头把水倒进喉咙的时候，整个人就像日光里的一座活雕塑。修长，健美，金发上有光点在跳动。

我到底是因为什么跟他在一个床上睡了两晚上但是什么都没做来着？Tony迷迷糊糊的大脑缓慢的开始运转。这种感觉不仅仅是因为他正从一个梦里慢慢的走出来，而更像是某种只可能出现在梦里的场景在他面前凝聚成实体。令人不安的是，他开始喜欢这样的生活了。在这个狭窄的、布置的过于简单的小公寓里，他感到某种不可思议的满足和安心。

“早。”看见他醒着，Steve摇晃着水瓶冲他打招呼。Tony努力转动眼珠让自己看起来机灵点，但是他觉得自己失败了，因为Steve露出一个笑容，像人们在Youtube看到打瞌睡的猫咪或者是什么毛茸茸的小动物做了蠢事之后露出的那种笑容。所以他最后决定用被子蒙住脑袋继续睡觉，直到Steve耸耸肩膀准备去上班。


	19. Chapter 19

中午的时候Tony订的沙发送到了，它看起来大而舒适并且占据了Steve公寓里最大的一块空间。Tony考虑了一小会儿究竟是应该把它贴墙放还是横插在写字台和单人床之间，但最后决定还是保持原样——歪歪斜斜的挡着去厕所的门——等Steve回来再做打算。沙发很不错，Tony得意的想，可以当床睡也可以坐，绝对是最具有生活气息的家具之一。

他盘腿坐在新沙发上鼓捣着手机等Steve回来，在意识到已经过了10点钟的时候开始有点担心。房门被大力的撞开了。有那么几秒钟自诩镇定的Stark先生也慌张了一下，认为终于有人失去耐心来抓他们。但他很快就恢复了正常，因为门口站着的只是Steve而已，紧张兮兮的，头发被风吹向一边。如果不是看到他手里还捏着钥匙，Tony几乎怀疑他是一脚把门踹开的。

“怎么了？”Tony皱着眉头，看着Steve把目光锁定在他的身上之后良久没挪开。

Steve看上去根本没注意到多了一张跟整个房间都格格不入的沙发，他喘了几口气，然后伸手抓抓头发。

“没什么。”他尴尬的笑笑。

如果Tony是个傻瓜的话他也许会相信Steve的话，但他只是用手把没来得及装上后盖的手机丢在角落里，然后拍拍身边的位置，示意Steve坐过去。“你可真不擅长说谎话，伙计。”他在Steve犹犹豫豫的时候补上一句。

“新沙发？”迟钝先生终于注意到了房间里多出来的大件。不过沙发的拥有者看起来已经没兴趣宣传家里有张豪华沙发的重要性了。

“Steve，你今天晚上10点多才回来了，而你往常7点左右就到家的。”他在陈述事实，偏过头去用他特有的探究目光盯着Steve的眼睛。

“你没接电话。”Steve不确定的说，指了指那个支离破碎的手机。他这时候看起来一点也不像以前那个冷静指挥着自己的探员和当地警察把Tony追的到处跑的人了。

“我在想办法加强它的信号，”Tony插嘴，“已经完工了，再给我五分钟就能把它还原。”他不耐烦的抱住胳膊，等Steve把前因后果说出来、

“下午的时候我答应了一个同事帮他跟监控，一个钟头之前我们听到消息说发生了一起街头绑架，据描述嫌犯像是‘冰山’的人，被绑架的人身份还没确定。”他摇着头，因为自己的过度敏感而窘迫：“我还以为……”

“你以为被抓走的是我吗，Steve？”Tony的眉毛高高的扬起来，他后知后觉的意识到对方刚刚那些没掩饰好的着急和担忧都是因为他，并且左胸为此而涌上一阵暖意。

“我不会被他们抓到的。”他伸出一只手，犹豫了一下，最终在Steve的肩膀上拍了两下。

而Steve的忧虑却并没有因此而解除，他转向另一个人，把肚子里的话一股脑的说出来：“你有计划，Tony。我知道你有，你根本不会浪费时间跟我在一起无所事事的呆一个星期。如果你要采取什么行动，那么你必须要告诉我。我不能让你在没有任何帮助的情况下把自己扔进混乱危险的情况下去。我可以以私人的身份提供任何帮助。但你得保证，”他认真的让人无法拒绝：“你得保证把你的计划告诉我。”

Tony觉得自己是个混蛋，他在听完Steve这一整段话之后所有的想法就是：吻他。因为Steve刚犯了一个有点蠢的错误还表现的像个受到惊吓的老母鸡，因为Steve这样都是出自对他的关心，因为Steve即使是这样严肃的时候也性感的要命。

他真的是个混蛋，因为他顺从自己的心意像个疯子一样把嘴唇贴了过去。他想自己一定把Steve吓坏了，对方整个人都僵硬起来，任由他勾住脖子把两个人的脑袋压在一起。

但随后Tony吃了一惊，因为Steve张开嘴，加深了这个吻，并且用双手牢牢的扣住Tony的腰。

他们沉迷于从彼此的嘴唇和舌头上找到某种非比寻常的东西，某种让他们都失去了时间感、空间感以及理智的东西。当他们气喘吁吁的分开的时候，Steve的头发比刚才乱的更厉害了。他伸手抓住Tony的肩膀，像怕他跑掉似的。

他的脸微微泛红，口气却很严肃：“你要是觉得这样就能糊弄过去话可是打错主意了，我需要你的保证，现在。”

Tony简直被迷住了，暖洋洋的迷恋从他心里一直流到指头尖上去。他一言不发的回瞪着Steve，琢磨着到底该不该妥协以及要不要继续吻他，这两个问题看起来一样重要。他思考了一小会儿，而Steve就坐在他面前认认真真的等，连手都没从他肩膀上拿下来。

Steve不能说自己被吓坏了，在他打不通Tony电话的时候，在他往回赶的时候，在他打开门的时候。谁也不知道事情会变成这样，他想，他太久没有这么接近于拥有一个人的感觉了，所以才会在以为自己又失去了的时候乱了阵脚。他一点都不排斥亲吻Tony，那是他现在所能得到的最好的抚慰。告诉他一切都还好，最坏的尚未发生。

他没法把视线从正在思考的Tony身上挪开，低垂的眼睛，睫毛，额前的一绺卷发，就像这些线索能解开他脑中的谜团。

“为什么呢，Steve。这根本和你无关。”Tony叹口气抬头看他，棕色的眼睛里蒙着一层莫测的水光。作为回答，Steve轻轻的摇了摇头，他在Tony把手重新放在他脖子上的时候低头去找那对嘴唇，去汲取和给予更多的慰藉。

这个吻绵长又温柔，Steve能感觉到Tony带着一点点疑惑的情绪在浅尝他的唇舌，他一定对于自己发现的感情感到困惑，但他并没有停下来。他捧着Steve的脸颊让他的蓝眼睛对上自己的。而Steve觉得自己在对方大而明亮的眼睛里迷失了。

当长吻变成细碎的触碰，空气变得灼热起来。Steve甩掉了自己的夹克，而Tony在手上忙碌的时候不停的诅咒Steve的衬衫纽扣，皮带和裤扣。Steve用嘴巴把这些都堵回去，专心的把对方的每一块皮肤上都留下自己的记号。

“我都快忘了你有多能干。”Tony喘着气，手指在Steve漂亮的肌肉上揉捏。他当然不会真的忘记，上一次他们像两只彼此刺探又争强好胜的动物，因为雄性特有的求胜欲望而兴奋。这次却不同，他们通过亲吻和抚摸去接触对方，去熟悉和适应对方的方式，把彼此揉在一起。

Tony在发现自己突然悬空了的时候惊叫了一声，随后他的后背接触到了床垫。房间小不是全没好处，不过在沙发上做爱也不错。他想出声抗议，但Steve贴上来的热度让他分了心。老派的家伙永远喜欢床不是吗。Steve温柔的亲吻他的膝盖，手指上有凉凉的乳液。他想知道这个神奇先生找了什么来代替润滑剂，但在他们进入身体的时候彻底忘了这回事。

Steve看着他把脖子暴露在自己面前，在收缩自己的时候吐着气。他把手指推进更多，着迷于Tony突然睁大眼睛低呼的样子。他吻了那双眼睛，再次深深浅浅的推动。

“快点进来，Steve。”连Tony沙哑的声音也会让他更加兴奋，他把Tony的腿推到胸前，让自己缓慢的进入，把从自己身下那个人嘴里冒出来的下流词汇当成鼓励，很快就找准了节奏。

他能感觉到Tony那双有茧子的手在他的大腿上，那也许会留下淤青，但这一点儿都不重要。Steve把自己粗粝的呼吸声抛在脑后，他在Tony起伏的前胸上又看到了那道疤痕，随着肌肉的运动而运动。提醒着他发生在Tony身上的一切以及可能发生的一切。他更大力的挺入，低头去吻那道疤，就像在他梦里一样。

“向我保证，Tony。”他加快了撞击的速度，听到更多更响亮呻吟声。

“向我保证！”Steve的声音就像同时来自天外和他的心里，Tony猛的吸了一口气，更大力精准的撞击让他的身体跟着抬起而后又被狠狠的钉在床上。

在最后一波感官刺激的巨浪把他淹没之前，他说：“我保证。”声音轻不可闻。但Steve听见了，他露出一个最美好的微笑，俯下身来亲吻那张许下承诺的嘴。


	20. Chapter 20

Tony意识到其实天还没亮的时候Steve的手臂正环着他的腰，下巴搁在他肩膀上。要是采取这种睡姿的话，Tony想，倒是可以节省不少空间，床上也不是那么挤了，他原本还准备睡沙发来着。而当他望向那个庞然大物的时候，正看到地板上自己的手机无声的亮起来。Tony小心的推开Steve的胳膊跳下床去，他知道JARVIS一定找到了什么。

“Tony？”Steve醒过来，声音里带着一丝警觉。Tony快速的扫了一眼手机屏幕，不着痕迹的把它丢回沙发下面：“放轻松，帅哥。我不会在跟你上床之后就偷偷溜掉的。”

“你可是有前科的人。”Steve短短的笑了一下，微微侧过身子，给Tony留出空间。

Tony重新钻回床上，在碰到Steve温暖的皮肤时咯咯发笑：“有罪恶感吗，长官？”他翻过身，在Steve的手臂上画着圈。而Steve只是看着他叹了口气，然后转开了目光。

“我不知道该怎么办了。”他苦笑着盯着天花板。即使不回头，也知道身边的人正专注的盯着他看。

“我每年都做心理评估，局里想要确保所有的探员都有良好的状态。但我知道别人是怎么看我的，他们觉得我挺可悲的，刻板又保守。我并不觉得那是创伤后遗症还是别的什么，我只是不太喜欢，或者……有点害怕太多的改变。工作对我来说很重要，因为我总能从里面找到我的价值。查案，找出罪犯，把他们抓起来然后丢进监狱。这很好，很简单，而我从不出差错。”他克制着不去看Tony的表情，继续说下去。

“然后Iron Man出现了，接着我认识了你。我不能把你关进监狱，也没法看着你逍遥法外。我想过如果我们的关系更简单一点会怎么样，不过那样的话我们也许根本不会认识了对吧。”Steve停下来，忍不住觉得自己愚蠢透顶。他说了不该说出来的话，把防线撤去毫无保留的暴露了自己。有长着尖角和尾巴的魔鬼对着他的耳朵吹气，说他是个大傻瓜：对于Tony来说他只是更刺激的玩伴而已。等玩够了，就会将他丢开，像丢开任何一件没有了利用价值的东西一样。内心里他拒绝相信，却没法不动摇。所以也许他的确是个傻瓜。

他能感觉到Tony的手缩了回去，而这种感觉出奇的疼痛。

“不管是谁给了我Iron Man这个名字，”Tony的声音听不出感情：“我觉得还挺合适的。确实在我里面有一部分是又冷又硬的金属。”

Tony的手无意识的触碰着自己前胸的伤疤。他没有给Steve说话的机会，因为如果他给了，Steve一定会说点什么来反驳他。但是出于某种原因他现在一点也不想听别人帮自己辩护。

他不喜欢Steve在说起自己生活的时候那种语气，不喜欢Steve看起来这么失落疲惫，更不喜欢他平时还需要竭力的掩盖这些。Steve不应该是这样的，他应该是那种始终自信强大的人，任何人跟他在一起时，都会不由的信任他依赖他。

Tony有点迷茫了，他影响了Steve，本该为此高兴。但他不觉得自己做对了，他擅自介入了别人的生活，还把自己的阴云拽过来盖住了别人的阳光。他已经给Steve带来了危险，如果他再一次毁了Steve的生活怎么办。

他没来得及仔细想过这些，上一秒他还在操心“冰山”、FBI之类的破事，下一秒他就已经和这个英俊的金发男人吻在一起了。这感觉太棒，以至于冷静下来之后Tony开始怀疑自己是不是值得拥有这些。

“你信任我吗，Steve？”Tony的笑意没有真的融进他的声音里去，他可以假装这是句玩笑的话，但在黑暗之中，他的眼睛却在索要一个认真的回答。

而对于Steve来说，答案是如此的明显。他早已经问过自己无数遍，以至于所有的引证都变得模糊不重要只有答案越来越清晰。但他也清楚，如果Tony真的是在利用他，那么他的这种信任会让他自己输得一败涂地。此时此刻他的回答将把自己吊死在耻辱柱上。

“别急着回答，”Tony慢条斯理的说，“花点时间好好想想。”他的手合着心脏跳动的节拍轻轻扣击着前胸：“如果你选错了答案就会得到这种报偿。”

“如果我说我信任你，你会把这个伤疤的故事告诉我吗？”Steve终于开口，嗓音微微有点嘶哑。他拉过Tony的手，握住他的手腕。

“也许？”Tony终于把脸转向他，脸上的某种光彩即使在黑暗之中也让人没法忽视。

于是Steve把他拽过来，胡乱的吻了他的头发：“我信任你。”他斩钉截铁的说。“虽然大部分时候你都在跟我作对，但我相信你总是知道怎么做是对的。”有时候说真话也需要一点勇气。

“你认真的吗，Rogers？不怕我其实偷录了性爱视频上传到成人网站？”

“我可以查封了网站然后再把你抓起来。”Steve笑自己的孩子气，不知不觉他连说话都开始顺着Tony的瞎胡闹。

“官僚主义！”瞎胡闹的家伙把头埋进了枕头，笑声在身体里震动。

天还没亮，卧室里那么安静。但是在Steve的脑海里，心脏里，身体里突然有什么声音轰然作响，震耳欲聋。即使是现在，Tony就在他的身边。他也仍然急切的渴望着触碰他，保护他，握住他的手，亲吻他。

Steve明白这是什么，也明白这感觉恐怕由来已久。他找回自己的呼吸，试着坦然接受这些。他喜欢Tony，也许爱上他了。没有理智可言。这就是一直在干扰他判断的东西，这就是一直在折磨他的东西。而他也许还会为此付出更多的代价。

那天晚上他听了Tony那道伤疤的故事。一个关于多年老友的背叛，绑架和丢失的军火的故事。

绑架事件的起源是一种新型的多弹头战略导弹，作为国防部非正式的顾问之一，Anthony Stark不仅参与了这个项目而且最终凭借他过人的才华和Stark工业的特殊背景揽下了整个设计和制造工程。

“自大、盲目而且愚蠢，”Tony这样评价他自己，“因为国防部在对比了几大军火制造企业的设计之后最终选择了我的，这是必然的结果，我很满意我的作品并且因为成功的把其他人踩在脚下而洋洋自得。”他哂笑了一声，摇摇头。

安全起见，前两批弹头的控制和突防装置由设计者本人进行最后的检查，并临时加设了引爆系统的密码。只是没有想到的是，成品尚未运出Stark的实验室就连同唯一知道密码的人一起失踪了。这可不是一件小事情，包括国防部、安全局以及FBI在内几大部门迅速的开始搜索行动。

两个阿富汗的恐怖组织在这次大搜查当中浮出水面，被囚禁了将近一个星期的亿万富翁发明家也被成功的解救出来。显然吃了不少苦头，但在密码这件事上，嘴巴却始终很紧。这恐怕也就是他能够活下来的原因。

“这么说你并不是在绑架当中受的伤？”

“真正能置你于死地的往往是你最亲近的人，当然我后来才认识到这点。被救回来之后我才开始怀疑Obadiah，因为整件事除我之外知情人并不多。我不想打草惊蛇，也怕万一弄错了会不好收场。事实证明，我又犯了傻，Obadiah早已经准备杀人灭口了。所以发生了之后所谓“意外”的实验爆炸事故。”

“从那时候起Anthony Stark就变成了Iron Man？”

“那是另一个故事了。你做过功课Steve，Anthony Stark很早以前就不在公共视线里出现了。”Tony没有再避讳提起过去的事情。“并不是别人想象的那么有趣。跟各种想要从你身上搞到好处的人打交道，酒，早上醒来身边躺着陌生的女人。你看见的是笑脸、笑脸还是笑脸，但得花点时间才能知道他们那张笑脸下面究竟是一张血盆大口还是一双等着看笑话的眼睛。其实如果可以的话我宁愿整天对着机器零件。”

“Obadiah还是做了不少好事的，至少，有他在的时候我有挺长一段时间可以不用在镜头前面假笑。不然，我可没现在这么容易在公共场合出现。在被你抓住之前就有小报记者把我摁倒在地了。”

“Obadiah Stane现在在哪？”Steve无疑在听这段故事的过程当中心情越来越沉重，他的声音里隐隐有怒意。

“死了，在逃跑的时候被击毙了。我凭借好运气活下来，不过确实也有某个政府特工的一点点功劳，一次意料之外的拜访勉强算是救了我的命，只留下这个。”他笑着指指自己的伤疤。

“这一定很严重……”Steve用手轻轻盖住那道伤疤，更像是喃喃自语。

“也许跟你在那次不幸的任务中受的伤一样严重。”Tony转过头来看着Steve。他们交握着双手靠在一起，为自己经历的一切和对方经历的一切而感到后怕和庆幸。那些悲剧造就了现在的他们，把他们推到了一起。你真的永远没法想到命运给你准备了什么。

“就像绿野仙踪里的铁皮人，我少了一颗心。你说呢Dorothy？”Tony向Steve打趣道。

而Steve对他这个戏弄的称呼并不介意，他只是耐心的告诉Tony铁皮人早就有一颗心了。至于Dorothy，一直想要找到回家的路。


	21. Chapter 21

再次面对一间空公寓和一张留言条的时候Steve异乎寻常的冷静。他仍然准备了两人份的晚餐，就好像Tony只是下楼去买份报纸。当然最后他不得不把那些几乎没有动过的食物重新打好包扔进垃圾袋。

Tony的留言写在一张从记事本里随便撕下来的纸上，内容简单到Steve只看了一眼就能牢牢记住。但他还是忍不住一再把它摸出来，所以那张朴素的纸页很快就磨损的不成样子。

他不是没有设想过最坏的结果——Tony在考虑过后最终还是决定一走了之，给他留下一个名符其实的烂摊子。但是现在的状况却又不太一样，所以Steve并没有气急败坏，只是有点失望。他从皮夹里掏出纸页又看了一眼，忍不住想起他们刚认识的时候Tony也给他留过一个纸条，用的是酒店米黄色的便签纸。

“等我回来。”他不出声的读出上面的文字，然后又一次把纸页对折好，放回原来的地方。

Steve觉得自己应该生气的，因为Tony又一次不讲信用、辜负了他的信任或者是又一次不告而别让他之前的所作所为变得像个笑话。但他眼前总是当他说“我相信你”的时候Tony的眼睛。

如果Tony真的只是逃跑了，Steve想，那么他就可以怒气冲冲的回到办公室去想办法再把他抓回来。只不过，更让他担心的是，Tony又在搞什么个人英雄主义。  
他尽量不去想Banner对Tony的评价，那位熟知自己好友的医生认为为了别人的安全他会毫不犹豫的牺牲掉自己，而Steve也已经有幸亲眼见识过一次。某种程度上说，他宁愿Tony只是逃跑也不愿意他再做什么愚蠢的事。

如果可以从Tony那里索要一件东西的话，Steve一定会毫不犹豫的选择Tony对自己的信任，到足以在最危险的状况下向他寻求帮助。

时间就这么一点一滴的磨掉了Steve的耐性。他开始冒出各种各样的奇怪念头，从“Tony真的只是逃走了，这张纸条是对他最后的嘲弄”到“出门之前应该把他铐在马桶边上”。最后，Steve只能后悔自己没有摇晃着Tony直到他把自己的所有计划吐出来为止。

探员先生在一天之内把他的同事们搞的同样焦躁，他甚至打了两个电话给Nick Fury试图调去帮派调查科以便亲自动手调查。而让Thor和Steve的下属们庆幸不已的是，Fury不在办公室而他的电话一直没有打通。

好在Tony回来跟他走的时候一样突然。他用Steve从来没有给过他的公寓钥匙轻车熟路的打开门，无视一瞬间僵硬了的主人，解开领带扑向沙发。

等他翻滚着把自己调整到最舒适的位置，并且成功的把身上那件灰色暗纹西装搞的不成样子之后，才抬起脸来笑嘻嘻的看着Steve：“还没有设路障贴通告抓我吗长官？”

Steve无奈的叹了口气，捡起Tony丢在地板上的领带，在沙发一角坐下来：“这次最好有充分的理由，不然你得做好准备跟手铐和水管作伴。”

Tony翻了个身，眨着眼睛：“你不会真以为我跑了对吧，我给你留了言的。”

“那可远远不够。”Steve板起脸，但他显然已经停止了无休止的担心。

在Steve关于Tony这两天究竟去了哪的一百种猜测里，Tony都不该穿的这么正式，西装，衬衫，梳理的很精神但现在无疑已经被毁了的发型。这是一身精心设计过的稳重得体的装扮，但是透过这些Steve还是能发现这个家伙很疲惫。不是那种几天没有休息过的身体上的疲惫，而是眉眼之中浓浓的倦意——不想说话，不想见人，只想自己呆着的那种。

这个时候Tony仍然愿意回到这里来，Steve觉得自己心中的不满已经被抚平了一小半。

“我可搞定了一件了不起的大事。”Tony用手指在Steve的膝盖上轻轻叩打着，眼睛闪闪发亮。好吧，在今天这些烂事结束之前他都不相信自己真的能这么干，而且真的这么干了。其实，结果并没有想象中那么坏。

“我先去找了两个朋友，忍受了一番惨无人道的人身攻击。然后拉着他们去见了几个老鬼，我最不想见的那几个，还跟他们进行了两整天要人命的讨价还价……”

Steve的眉头越皱越紧：“抱歉，我没明白……”

“其实我想说的是，”Tony顿了顿，意味深长的看了Steve一眼，“等你回到调查局的时候，不会再有关于Iron Man的案件了。”

“你说什么？”反应过来之后Steve的声音猛的高上去。他整个人跳了起来，居高临下的瞪着Tony。

“就是不会再有追查Iron Man的行动了，至于用什么样的理由让那些混蛋自己去研究，我保证他们最擅长的就是编这样的瞎话。当然在这之前我会把所造成的损失都补上。‘胡克船长’恳切的表示会给我下达一份长的看不到头的损失清单，包括被严重夸大了的联邦政府某个部门花费在我身上的——”

“等等，”Steve打断了他，“胡克船长？你是指……Nick Fury？”

“当然是他，这个独眼的老蝙蝠，奸诈的阴谋家，就是这个混蛋面不改色的从我手上敲诈了最好的几件追踪设备和我独一无二的监控系统……”Tony夸张的捂住胸口，而Steve却用一种更加严厉的目光盯着他看，直到他讪讪的放下手坐起来，然后把Steve也拉回身边。

“一个完整的故事？”Tony歪歪脑袋，征询Steve的意见。  
“当然，一个完整的故事。”Steve点点头。

“Iron Man，”Tony以这个名字开头，他以前没想过有一天会给别人讲起这件事，所以开始组织语言的时候有点犹豫不决，“并不只是为了寻找刺激。至少开始的时候不是，我是说，当Iron Man还是挺有意思的。”

“仔细想想的话，这个绰号是在我攻击了一个叫吉尔伯特的信息公司之后出现的，那段时间我在追踪一笔不清不楚的款项。后来证明这个公司跟我要查的事儿没什么关系，倒是让我上了你们的黑名单。那时候，Obadiah Stane的事刚过去7个月，大概。Bruce当时勉强同意不再对我进行所谓的‘全方位监护’。”

“为什么在那之后你没有露过面？你知道外界传言多半是你在被绑架的时候受伤过重，生命垂危……而且，没人提到过Obadiah Stane……”Steve停了下来，知道没有政府涉足其中的话有些事不可能被掩盖的这么彻底。而这些一旦被曝光，受损的无疑不仅仅是Stark的形象。

“弹头，少了两个。”Tony弹弹手指，“所以当时肯定不止卖给了被抓到的那两个组织。我在国防部有个老朋友，他建议我先不要出面，直到查出那两个弹头的去向为止。而当时负责这件案子的调查局的人也同意这样做。以防有‘买家’还对密码虎视眈眈。难得我们在这件事上意见统一，花钱把那样的东西搞到手的人可不会这么轻易就放弃。”

“原本我就该一直装死到这件事结束。但是后来我跟调查局的小朋友们发生了点不愉快。”Tony眼中的阴郁一闪而过，显然仍旧对这件事情耿耿于怀，“华盛顿查破了一起恐怖袭击，没造成什么大的破坏，不过引起了他们对军火失窃这件案子的重视，FBI想利用Pepper也就是你们所知的Potts小姐当诱饵，因为我，作为诱饵已经不太合适了。他们准备放出诸如由于跟前老板的不正当关系所以现任CEO也知道导弹密码之类的狗屁消息。”

“所以最后谈崩了，”Tony顿了一下，“我不能让他们威胁到我身边任何一个人的安全。Stark工业跟政府之间的合作早就没有战时那么密切，现在尤其消极。我可以自己收拾这些，不需要别人插手。而且，打着保护的名头监视我，最后制定出这么一个恶心的计划，手段未免也太下作了！”

“入侵你们的系统对我来说根本没有任何难度。”Tony不屑的说。“如果不是Nick Fury这个老混蛋一直盯着我，或许我不会找这么多麻烦。我认为有必要不时干点什么让他知道离抓到我还有多长的一段路，没别的意思Steve。”

“Fury知道你是Iron Man！”又一个爆炸性的新闻，Steve觉得今天他需要好好的消化一下所有这些事，也许得来一杯。

“拜托，你觉得如果他真想把我扔进监狱还会从你的手里把案子转给其他人吗？”

“所以你现在是告诉我他浪费了这么多人力物力只是为了跟你兜圈子？”Steve这下看起来真的生气了，被自己的长官和罪犯联合起来耍可不是件小事情。

“冷静点伙计，我发誓我和那个独眼龙不是一伙儿的，不然他早就把Iron Man的案子搁置在一边了。”Tony急忙解释，“他没有证据。我猜，Nick Fury是在向我施压。如果你真的抓到了我，他就能借机跟我谈判。如果你也对我没奈何，那么其他的探员更不可能。而且，他手上的信息太有限了，如果我能通过一些不太正当的手段查到更多东西的话，他巴不得我这么干呢。所以他对你办的这件案子一直没怎么插手，大概是想坐享其成。反正不管怎么说最后受益的都是他。”

Steve沉默了一会儿，大概也默许了Tony的说法。“真不敢相信有这么多事我毫不知情……”他叹了一口气，尽管那是他调回纽约之前的事，但眼皮子底下就有这么大的一个秘密依然让他很不舒服。

“知道这些的人并不多，除了Nick Fury之外，我想大部分已经不在纽约分局了吧。”

“你说过上次救了你的那个？”

“姓Coulson，如果我没记错的话。Pepper说他是个信得过的人，我跟他算不上认识。”

Coulson，Phil Coulson 。Steve记起他们见过几次面，是个相当严谨的人，握手的时候力气稍大，笑容通过挑起的嘴角维持一到三秒。调回总部之前请他们吃过饭。Steve默默的感谢了他一次，然后忍不住想到底为什么Coulson会把他推荐给Fury来处理Iron Man的案子。

“你刚才说，Fury这么容易就同意撤掉你的案子？”

“哦Steve，相信我吧这可一点都不容易，我花了两整天的时间听他们讨论细节。有那么几次，我觉得Pepper和她找来的律师想要合谋把我给杀了。我不仅得给自己找个担保人，确保不会再做什么出格的事，赔偿所有的损失，‘自愿’为调查局提供新的装备，还得把自己卖身过去——”他一脸的不情愿，“作为技术专家和顾问。但事实上，就是假释犯，每周至少有一天去你们那里报到，可能还得随时向假释官汇报自己的动向什么的。”Tony的脑袋耷拉下来，他可不愿意到那个假惺惺的地方去端端正正地坐着开会，老天作证，他当老板的时候也是能逃就逃，为此没少得罪他的好助理。

“呃，其实也没那么糟……”Steve小声的安慰了一句。整件事情他还没有彻底弄清楚，但听上去，他有理由感觉轻松一点，“你没有想过我抓你是Fury授意的？”

“说实话吗？我当然怀疑过。不过我想说的是，即使真是这样，我也有一定的几率会原谅你。”Steve皱着眉头看了他一眼，让他立刻缩了缩脑袋，“只是说说。”

他几乎能听见Steve在脑子里更新资料夹的声音，对于Tony来说，这是个全新的冒险体验。有时候，没准是大部分时候，他做的决定都有点感情用事。而他也习惯把别人的意见撇在身后。但这一次却不同，他想知道自己做的没错，想得到肯定和支持。

“如果你早点这么做的话，”好一会儿Steve才开口，听起来不是太有精神，“能免去很多不必要的麻烦。真的，Tony，你可以不必冒这么大的风险。”

“不然呢？我应该继续假装自己不存在等着Nick Fury那个混蛋在十几年之后告诉我危险解除？还是跟他一起把Pepper送到那些危险分子的嘴边上去？”Tony脱口而出，接着揉了揉脖子，好像那里堵着什么东西让他不舒服似的，“很抱歉把你卷进来。”他脸上的倦意更重了，这会儿他彻底想要一个人呆着了。

“我并不是在评判你，Tony，我没有立场，只是……”Steve小心翼翼的靠近Tony，肩膀和他贴在一起，“为什么你现在愿意妥协了呢？”他不想造成误会，更不想再一次把Tony吓跑。“你原来的计划并不是这样的对吧？”

“当然不是，”Tony挫败的垮下肩膀，“我找到的东西，无疑也是你们想要的。我可以按自己的方法去办，但你肯定不会就这么算了。”他看了一眼Steve，“没准儿你会横插一脚搞砸我的计划，更糟糕的是把自己也搭进去。”

“看，你现在已经非常了解我了。”Steve笑起来，任由Tony翻了一个大白眼。  
“谢谢，把我考虑在内，我很感激。”弄清楚这个对于Steve来说很重要，与那些已经成为了过去时的秘密相比，现在正在发生的才是他真正在乎的。

“我给你惹的麻烦够多了。”

“没错，关于这个，我们可以以后再讨论。”Steve在Tony的嘴角留下一个吻，“至于现在，你可以给晚餐提点建议。”

“可是我更想知道，”Tony伸出胳膊搂住了Steve的脖子，有时候他的动作简直快的惊人。“你刚刚说的‘讨论’跟我想的是一个意思吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

“我觉得这不行。”Steve一边对着镜子翻过衬衫的领子，一边愁眉苦脸的说。

“不试试怎么知道。”Tony在继续睡觉和看着Steve穿衣服之间挣扎，费力的咕嘟出一句话，“听我的，你只要使劲皱眉头就行了。那个表情可吓人了，真的。”

“我不觉得那对他有用。”Steve转过身来，用Tony称之为可怕的表情盯着他看。“我是说如果他找我谈这件事的话一定会发现我们……你真的不认为我应该直接告诉他吗？”

“当然不，没准他会绑架你来勒索我。”Tony在床上翻了个身，把被子蹬开，“我的早安吻呢，Steve。”他展开双手，躺成一个大字。

“这招对我没用了，Stark先生。今天早上你已经从我这搞到了三个以上的早安吻。”Steve无奈的叹口气，想要把谈话的方向拉回去，“Fury一定会知道的。”

“没错他最后肯定会知道，我衷心的希望那时候他能大发雷霆。相信我吧这很有意思。”

出门之前，抵不过Tony的纠缠，Steve最终贡献出了第四个和第五个所谓的早安吻。让Steve有点不安的是，他发现自己很难拒绝这个住在自己家里的前盗窃犯的要求，而对方正试图抓紧一切机会利用他的这个弱点。比如这家伙就是不想让Steve把自己已经知道他身份的事对Nick Fury坦白，老实说这个要求看起来有点孩子气的任性，大概Tony只是想给自己找回点面子而已。

如果Steve没有推断错误，Fury应该今天就会找他谈Iron Man的问题。他的上司不喜欢把事情拖后，而他的其他同事显然都还对此一无所知。让Steve纠结的是，他不知道该摆出什么表情来听头天晚上已经听过了一遍的故事，对于之后该做出什么样的反应更是大为头痛。

他尽力想假如自己什么都不知道的话会怎么做，最后得出结论是恐怕他会固执的站在Fury的办公桌前面不停发问，直到把他那个喜欢故作神秘的上司某些一笔带过或者语焉不详的细节通通搞清楚，然后对于那些已经做出而自己没有发言权的决定提出质疑，最后，像Tony说的那样，皱着眉头不满的离开办公室。

考虑了5分钟，Steve决定自己根本没办法演这么长并且耗费精力的一场戏，因此决定放弃抵抗。在走进Nick Fury的办公室之前他给自己准备好了“非常抱歉”和“真是尴尬”两种情绪，不过最后都没有派上用场。

“有关于Iron Man的案子，”独眼的上司开门见山，“我们做了个可能会让你有点意外的决定。”一反常态的，Fury并没用他那探照灯似的独眼扫描Steve的脸。“相关的信息都在这里，”他把一个黑色的U盘推过桌面，用手指轻敲了一下，“等你读完之后会自行销毁。如果有其他问题，”他顿了顿，意思是显然你会提出其他问题，“我们可以找时间再讨论，但已经做出的决定不会改变，我希望你明白这一点。”

Steve郑重其事的点点头，带着恰到好处的困惑拿起了U盘。这不是Nick Fury的风格，他似乎有意避开了这么一个详谈的机会。探员迅速的浏览了一下文件的内容，主要是关于绑架案、军火失窃以及几起之前并未划入Iron Man档案的案件资料，此外，关于Stark就是Iron Man这件事，却仅仅是用一种官方的、理所当然的轻描淡写提了几句。

“显然他还没准备好面对一个气势汹汹的你。”一个即时消息窗口从电脑桌面上跳了出来，让Steve忍不住心虚的抬头看了一眼四周。

“我不觉得现在这种联系方式安全可靠。”他小心翼翼的敲上一行字，想象得到Tony不屑的表情。

“如果不想被揭穿的话，”Tony跳过了跟他争辩自己的技术水平究竟够不够高，“现在你该准备‘气势汹汹’这个阶段的表演了。”

“我做不到……”

“得了吧大块头，我昨天晚上才刚见识了你能有多‘气势汹汹’呢。”Steve呛了一下，他实在是没法预测Tony哪一句话会拐到奇怪的地方，因为看起来每一句都有可能，而事实上也确实是。黑进了他电脑的人，已经进入了一种颇为执着的、骚扰他的状态当中。

没有办法忽略电脑屏幕上不断跳出的下流字眼，Steve只好拔掉了自己的主机电源，这看起来有点可疑，但却是他当下能想到的最好的办法。

而当Steve终于坐下来试图专心地阅读一份冗长乏味的案件分析报告时，奇怪的信息开始攻击他的手机，他正想警告Tony在他工作的时候影响他并不是个好主意，却发现手机里接下来出现的并不是他想象中那种内容。

“紧急情况！”第一条写道。

“一个巨大的挑战！拿出你最好的演技来伙计，准备面对最坏的状况！”第二条句末的感叹号触目惊心。

“抱歉我们只能随机应变了。”让人疑心所谓的“抱歉”有几分诚意。

Steve被这几条接连而来的信息搞的一头雾水，正当他犹豫着直接打电话过去安不安全的时候，却被通知要参加一个紧急的会议。Steve隐隐约约觉得这个所谓的会议跟Tony信息里说的“紧急情况”有关系，但当他看到Tony跟在phil Coulson后面走进会议室的时候却还是结结实实的吓了一大跳。

“我想你已经看过我给你的资料了。”Fury打断了Steve对Tony的瞪视，示意他们坐下，而Coulson有意无意的坐在了中间的位置上像是要避免某种潜在的冲突。

隔着Coulson，Steve甚至没法和Tony进行眼神交流，他努力保持着镇定，还和久未见面的Coulson友好的打了个招呼。

除了两个Thor那组的老探员之外，在场的人中并没有多少是熟面孔，Steve忍不住看了一眼Tony，发现那家伙正兴致勃勃的研究自己的手指甲。

“虽然大家可能已经对Anthony Stark不陌生了，但我觉得还是有必要介绍一下，关于他的情况，我在给你们的资料里已经说过了。”他的目光在Steve的位置停留了一会儿，接着说下去，“Stark先生为我们提供了很多有价值的线索，并承诺会在接下来的行动当中给予更多的支持。”

不用看Steve也能猜到眼下Tony脸上吞了苍蝇一样的表情。“没错，”那个熟悉的，懒洋洋还有点欠揍的声音冒了出来，“非常荣幸能帮上你们的忙，我代表Stark工业接受你们的感谢。”

接着Fury把在座的几位探员简单的介绍了一下，从Tony的表情来看，这些人他并不是太陌生。“这位……”Fury冲Steve点了点头，而Tony却已经把手伸了过来，“Steven，”他亲亲热热的叫了一声，“我们是老朋友了。”

Steve全身僵硬了好一会儿才把手伸过去，简单的跟Tony握了一下。你到底在干什么，他瞪了对方一眼，而Tony一脸笑容地挠了他的手心。

或许是steve抽回手的动作有点太大了，Fury在他们对面清了清嗓子，“好了，我们该谈谈正事了。”

没错，从Nick Fury对Stark的了解来看，他要是不对Steve感兴趣才真是见了鬼。但他不希望自己最好的一个手下被这个麻烦精给惹毛了，他现在可不想对付这个。

“正事？”Steve把注意力转回Fury身上，不然他真的会露馅儿，“你们已经有了行动计划？”如果是关于弹头和“冰山”的，那么局里的反应速度可比他想象中要快得多。

“这原本不该让你知道的，Steve。”Coulson慢条斯理的开了口，“不过既然你已经负责了Stark的案件这么久，那么你有权利了解真相。况且，我们也需要像你这样经验丰富的探员。“

Fury微微点了点头，示意一位探员开始做简报。其中的一部分内容，Steve已经听Tony说起过，他忍不住分了一下心。Thor他们之前一直负责“冰山”的案子，但却并没有出现在这里。恐怕一方面是Fury不想让太多的人知道这件事，另一方面则很可能是因为行动虽牵涉到这个帮派，却又不完全与他们有关。

这一点，Steve之前也有过疑惑，一个普通帮派，怎么会跟恐怖活动扯上关系呢。而Tony当时只是朝他摔了个枕头，“人员是会流动的。”Steve现在想起来，才觉得自己那会儿一定是被Tony暴露在外的两条腿分了神。

“冰山”早些年靠贩卖人口和金融诈骗在美国逐渐站稳脚跟，之后又通过武器、毒品等迅速地壮大了势力。但近几年已经很少搞大动作，整个帮派也开始渐渐露出颓势。Thor曾经说过他的猜测，老头子上了年纪，早已经没有了以前的野心，帮派前前后后都有了自己的运转路数，他怕是也不想再冒什么风险。可他手下的年轻人却并不都是这么想。

Tony追踪的人跟Coulson之前盯上的人最终碰到了一起。一个偷渡过来的捷克人Jan Gross，进入“冰山”之前的历史尚未查清，但可以肯定的是，他以前跟恐怖组织多少有些联系。一度，老头子对Gross非常赏识，并且下放了不小的权力在他的手中，这个人有野心和胆量，或许他想为自己额外搞点好处，或许他并不能满足于呆在纽约打理那几间地下赌场和酒吧。因为也正是在那个时候，他擅自决定参与了跟Obadiah的交易。

冰山几个主要人物的照片出现在屏幕上，Steve忍不住对Gross格外留神，他短发，皮肤黝黑，看上去强壮而且冷酷。一道疤从上唇延续到颈部，像是个狰狞变形的冷笑。

据Coulson总结的材料来看，老头子在得知事情之后并没有多么赞同，相反，在得知严重性之后，他直接下命令将Gross千方百计弄到手的弹头直接藏了起来，整个组织的行事也比之前更加低调严谨。

Thor他们对“冰山”的情况，也渐渐变成了例行公事的关注。原以为老头子等风头过去最终会找机会把这两颗弹头出手，却没想到这一等就没了动静，任凭调查局怎么查也找不到弹头究竟藏到了什么地方。

“冰山”虽然始终是较为传统的黑帮组织，但台前洗钱的几个公司整个系统都处于Tony的监控之下。顺着这几条线，他细细的查起了账目的走向，在跟调查局已经掌握的信息相对比之下，推测出了近几年来组织的变动和人员的大体安排。Tony或者说Iron Man确定了弹头仍然在老头子的手里，防卫措施应该也相当的妥善。他一再的试探，不过是为了确定最让老家伙敏感的地方。

听Fury的意思，既然已经知道了弹头的下落，他不会再浪费时间等下去。老头子不可能把这种定时炸弹捂在身边一辈子。他不肯把这东西出手，那就逼他出手。只要能制造对他来说更不安全的环境，他就一定会想办法先把身边的不稳定因素消除。到时候，再由调查局安排的人伪装成买家去谈这笔生意。

“我们希望媒体能报道Stark工业受FBI委托研发追踪器的消息，这样一来，老头子会意识到弹头在身边多留一天就会多一天的危险。”

“不担心他用这个当筹码跟我们谈条件吗？”

“既然之前没有，现在就更不可能。他错过了最有利的时机，自己比别人更清楚。”

Steve没说话，这个方案看起来没有什么问题，但事实上可能出错的地方却很多。“我想知道，”他打断了同事们的讨论，“Stark在这里干什么？他提供了消息和钱，没错。但是这个计划并不需要他亲自插一脚对吧。”Steve是认真的，Tony对待这些事情毕竟不像那些训练有素的探员，如果让他参与进来，他有一万种让自己陷进麻烦里去的方法。

“看啊，有人怀疑我的能力和对你们的忠诚度。”在没人接话的当口，Tony自己阴阳怪气的顶上一句。“对于需要我的帮助觉得不甘心吗，Rogers？”Tony当然知道Steve心里是怎么想的，只不过，他正在这个角色扮演的游戏里玩的不亦乐乎。

“你……”Steve的脸色有点不好，他顿了顿，选择转向Fury，“我不同意他参与。”他说的斩钉截铁，让他的上司也有点尴尬。空气里开始有了点火药味，Stark却仍然摆着那张唯恐天下不乱的脸。

“他不会直接参与，但我们还有很多地方需要咨询他。”Fury息事宁人的站出来，示意他们不会就这个话题继续讨论下去。

Steve不满地看了一眼自己的上司，然后在Tony得意目光的注视之下，抱着双臂靠回了椅背。

会议结束之后Fury留下了他，郑重的告诉他至少在这个案子彻底结束之前，尽量忍耐一下恼人的Stark。

“我知道你不喜欢他，”Fury的目光带着感同身受的意味，“但他现在已经不再是Iron Man了，等这些结束之后，随你们怎么处理那些私人恩怨。”

Steve张了张嘴，觉得自己没法接话，因此他费劲的点点头，离开了会议室。


	23. Chapter 23

Steve回到办公室的时候Tony已经离开了调查局的大楼，听说他的司机把他接走了。意识到Tony很快会回到Stark大厦成为他并不熟悉的那个Anthony Stark的时候，Steve的情绪莫名地低落起来。他胡乱敷衍着好奇心爆发的Clint，猜测着Tony今晚还会不会回到他那间寒酸的公寓里去。

Steve想跟他好好谈谈今天的争吵，虽然他甚至说不好那到底算不算是真正的争吵。他固执的认为经过这么多事才把自己撇出来的Tony应该老老实实在安全的地方呆着，直到他们确定任何可能威胁到他安全的人或事物已经不存在了为止。但他也清楚，Tony就是Tony，他可以假装被说服，但骨子里的固执一点都不比自己少。

认识到这些，Steve不禁叹了口气。

电话响起来的时候他的心情终于落到了谷底。昨天大概就是Tony在他这里呆的最后一个晚上了，Steve默默地接起电话，听着Tony在电话那头热情洋溢的赞美着他的精湛演技，说自己一点也没有想到Steve竟然能把Nick Fury那个老混蛋骗过去。Steve无力的辩解了两句就任由他在电话那头开着玩笑，接着转而抱怨Pepper让他今晚读完一份长达250页的财务报告。

他觉得自己已经开始想念Tony了，而他们见鬼的才分开了不到10个小时。

“Steve？”Tony问，“你还在生气吗？”

“不，我只是……”Steve半天也没有想出来“只是”什么，“下次别再那么干了。”他捡起早上被Tony丢到床尾的枕头，听见对方似乎松了一口气。

“工作怎么样？”

“无聊透顶！”Tony大声的抱怨，毫无形象的哼哼唧唧，“Pepper塞给我的那堆报告，它们看起来完全一样！我想我根本不需要知道这几年里公司详细的财务状况——”

“你可以试着告诉她。”

“不！她会让我吞下一个过时的手包。”Tony尖叫了一声，然后发出呻吟一样的感叹，“老天啊，我想念你的床和我的沙发。”

“我以为沙发是你送给我的。”Steve终于忍不住笑了。

“不，那是我的。直到我们在沙发上做爱为止。”

“你又在胡言乱语了，Tony。”无视对方的否认，Steve继续说，“今天Fury让我别找你的麻烦。”说起这个，他后知后觉地发现有点滑稽，并且因此感到十分的不安。可当他听到Tony笑得几乎呛住了的时候，这点小小的不安也消失不见了。

第二天一早Steve准备去上班的时候遇见了一个“小”意外。如果让Tony来描述的话，这个所谓的“小意外”简直差点击垮了“超级战士”Steve Rogers。

Steve打开门的时候发现Tony站在他门口，这尚在可接受的范围之内。因为就在刚才Steve还在想为什么昨晚之前他从没觉得房间对他自己来说有点空荡荡的。Tony看起来前所未有的像个被押解的犯人，他眼巴巴的看着Steve，身后站着全副武装的Potts小姐。Steve也不知道自己为什么会想用这个词来形容她，因为如果你仔细看的话，她只是个美丽优雅的女士而已，甚至还面带微笑。

Steve可从来没有想过会在自家门口遇见她。

这位可敬的女士瞪了一眼Tony，显然对他不介绍自己的失礼举动而恼火。她自己走了上来，向Steve伸出手：“你好Rogers先生，我想Tony肯定对你说起过我，Virginia Potts，或者你可以叫我Pepper。”Steve如梦初醒的跟她握手，因为他自并不清楚的原因紧张的要命。

Potts小姐看起来比电视上少了点精明干练。对于一位像她这样通常都举止得体的女性来说，用不加掩饰的目光打量一个人似乎有点不太合理。被打量的对象觉得自己浑身都不自在起来，好像下一秒这位女士就会掏出一张写着他面试得分的纸片来。

“请问，你和Tony到这里来是……”他不得不开口说话，以防自己在对方的视线之下化为灰烬。

Potts女士仍然保持着无懈可击的微笑，“作为代理董事长，我希望我的上司能在胡闹了这么久之后成熟的处理一下自己公司的事务跟他自己的烂摊子，”Tony似乎不引人注意的缩了缩，“但他今天早上的时候试图逃跑，我只是刚好在你楼下碰见他而已。”

“我确信他很快会回去工作的。”Steve赶紧说。他敏感的察觉到Potts身上那种雌性特有的充满保护欲的气息。他忍不住想，如果有人敢在Pepper的面前动Tony一个指头，她一定会像头母狮一样抓出他们的内脏。

“希望他不会给你惹麻烦，探员先生。”Pepper有礼貌的说，但“探员先生”四个字让Steve手足无措，他几乎有点认为这位女士对自己有点敌意了。但他仍旧老老实实地回答，“我的工作就是处理麻烦，所以我想……我想我能搞定。至少，我会尽我所能的把他从麻烦里拽出来。”

“哦……Steve。”刚才以来的头一次，Pepper完全放松的笑起来，带着一点点小女生的那种俏皮，她意味深长地看了一眼Tony然后向他们道别，Steve确信她眼神里闪烁着某种八卦之后的邪恶满足。

“抱歉……”Pepper走后Tony明显松了口气，他对Steve摊了摊手，“你知道的，女人的好奇心。”

“我还以为她会朝我扔鞋，因为我追捕了你好几年这事。”

“她很清楚那是谁的错，”Tony不情愿的承认，“好了，现在我只想要一杯咖啡和一个热气腾腾的你……”他看了一眼Steve的装扮，然后开始唉声叹气，“可你要去那栋从脚无聊到顶的大楼上班。”

“而你真正需要的是睡眠，还有，早餐之前不许喝咖啡。”

Steve绝不承认，平生头一次，他想要旷工了。

* * *

在Fury的亲自监督之下，他们的计划迅速、有条不紊的进行着。局里挑选了几个线人，把力度更大的搜寻行动即将开始的信息小心的扩散出去。Steve对于这个方法究竟能否达到他们预想的效果并不是很有信心。但Coulson却说，他们需要的只是轻轻一推。

等待消息的过程给予了探员们充分的准备时间。让Steve倍感欣慰的是，Tony老老实实地在Pepper的监督之下秘密又安全的呆着，为他自己缺席已久的工作补课。

在Tony再次被请到Fury的办公室之前，在他和Steve被自己手上那摊子事儿烦的要死的间隙，他们还是想办法在一起消磨了一些时光。尽管没有人知道，他们仍旧假装每次见面都有合理的理由，好像Steve自己真的搞不定自己的笔记本电脑或者Tony真的对某些监禁条例感兴趣似的。

在他们上一次见面两天之后，Tony接到了Coulson的电话。当然，即使他们没有通知他，Tony也照样能掌握整个计划的进展。上一次，他穿过整个办公区进入会议室，不会傻到放过这样一个好机会而不对任何一台机器做点手脚的。虽然，在Pepper的眼皮底下偷窥FBI办公是一件有一定风险的事。而且，他还有Steve，Steve会告诉他他想知道的，只要他用了合理的方法而那些内容没有明确规定过要对Stark先生保密。

Coulson平静的向他叙述了Jan Gross上钩的过程，这里面本来该有不少惊心动魄的情节，但因为叙述者是Coulson，所以不知道为什么听起来就好像事情本来就应该按照他想的方向发展，连对话和标点符号都不能出错似的。

卧底的探员跟Gross的人约了一周之后在某个废弃的货运码头上进行交易，一旦弹头出现，他们就围捕冰山的人。包括这次出面交易的，和那些呆在纽约的。Tony早已经把地址送给了Nick Fury。

“Fury会亲自监察整个过程，你跟他呆在一起，卧底会想办法传回来弹头的照片，然后由你来判断那到底是不是真的。”Coulson坐在Tony对面的沙发上，微不可见的撇了一下嘴角。Pepper把他领到了Tony现在住的地方，但他对于房子的结构有点让人不安的熟悉。

“这件事我们的人完全可以处理。”他抬起眼睛盯着Tony，有种把人钉在当地的压迫力，“可你非得再一次跳进这浑水里面，Stark。这是你的条件之一，参与到这里面来，我不知道这究竟有什么好处。”他的语气里有一点点好奇，也只是一点点，不留意听的话很可能会被忽略。

Tony低下头，把玩着手里的玻璃杯。那里面有少半杯威士忌，但很长一段时间以来，酒柜里那些瓶子都只是起装饰作用而已。

“以前我发誓要亲自了结这件事，”当他终于看着Coulson的时候说，“但我最后不得不承认靠我自己没办法做到。或许我愚蠢又自不量力，但我不能容忍我自己造出来的东西被错误的人用在错误的地方。所以我不希望因为自负或者是什么狗屁原因搞砸这件事。所以我们有共同的目标，至少暂时有，所以我寻求帮助。但我至少要亲眼看着这事儿结束，然后才能真正的好好睡上一觉。”他喝掉了杯子里的酒，站起身准备离开客厅。

“明天上午9点我来接你，有些细节问题需要讨论。”Coulson在他身后稍微提高了音量。Tony挥挥手，大概是在说知道啦或者你可以从我家里滚出去了之类的意思。Coulson把他自己那杯一口没动的威士忌放在桌上，起身整了整衣服。

“麻烦的家伙。”他自言自语的说，唇边的线条出人意料的柔和，几乎像是一个微笑。


	24. Chapter 24

“你没有告诉我Rogers探员负责什么工作。”Tony在墨镜后面皱起眉头。

Coulson在副驾驶的位置上甚至连头都没有转向他，“抓捕。”他言简意赅的说。

“他不应该跟Fury呆在一起的吗？我是说……保护他的安全什么的。”Coulson的答案让Tony有点不安。如果他知道Steve需要穿着防弹马甲端着枪冲向一群武装良好的犯罪分子，他一定会花掉所有的时间用来升级避弹衣，或者至少让Nick Fury把Steve踢出这个计划。

“不，你们不需要保护。”Coulson再一次简单的回答，他从后视镜里看了一眼Tony，带着一种可怕的洞察力。他甚至都不需要说“打听过多Rogers探员的事看起来很可疑，Stark”就成功的让Tony闭上了嘴巴。

Fury在给他的探员们做最后的确认，一堆零零碎碎的设备在桌上摊开来。伪装成纽扣的微型相机，藏在手表里的收声设备，植入耳道内的隐形耳机……Tony在一边轻蔑的摇摇头，他能搞出比这些破烂好上一千倍的东西来。

废弃的码头上除了原本就堆放在那里的大批集装箱之外，任何多出来的东西都会显得异常可疑。因此监听的工作变得有些困难。Fury把监听点设在了两公里之外的一个加油站的地下，而这已经是他们能找到的最近而又不会被发现的地方了。

“我们申请了卫星监控，但一旦到了更隐蔽的地方就无能为力了。”

在他们忙着确认各自的位置时，Tony悄悄地踱到了Steve的身后，“你没告诉我你需要半夜溜进去藏在集装箱里。”他压低了声音，试图让自己听起来只是随口一问，但他做的太过了以至于Steve非常轻易地识破了他的意图。

“我们已经提前侦查好了，Tony。”Steve温和的小声解释，“这是最好的办法。”

“你知道战略上来说你们躲在那有多容易被发现然后根本连撤退都不可能吧！”

“别跟我说这个，你才不懂战略呢。”Steve好脾气的朝Tony笑笑，留意着不被人发现。

“你……”Tony不是个口头吃亏的类型，但有时候他会让Steve搞的说不出话来。以现在他们对话所使用的音量，Tony无疑已经有点气急败坏了。

“傻子也能看出来藏在那里有多危险！”

“多多少少都会有点风险的。”Steve耸耸肩膀，想让Tony不再把眉毛拧成一团。但直到正式行动的时候他也没有成功。

监控室狭小的要命，空气里有股猫味儿。Tony试着讲一个跟死猫有关的笑话，却不得已在Fury和他手下冻死人的目光下截住了话头。

老大坐在一堆屏幕的前面，头上戴着可笑的耳机。还有一个负责调试的探员坐在一旁。Coulson在Tony的右后方站着，让他感觉不是很自在。他盯着卫星图屏幕上的一堆色块，知道Steve和另外一帮探员分别躲在东南和西北两个角落的集装箱里。每当有人从东南边那个蓝色的货箱旁边走过，Tony就感觉他胸腔里那个机器好像又一次坏掉了。

他们能清楚的听到卧底探员传回来的声音，如Coulson所说，这个探员经验丰富，他和他的线人完美的扮演着收购军火然后再次转手的中间人角色，甚至带着一点恰到好处的斯拉夫口音。那名线人在之前差不多两年的时间里都跟冰山有交易，提供一点枪支弹药或者收走一些来路不明的物件。他的每一次行动都被FBI记录在案并作为一条暗线小心翼翼的埋着。

他们传回来的第一张照片是来见面的“冰山”的人，Coulson抱着胳膊看了一眼Jan Gross，看来老头子希望这个手下处理好自己的烂摊子。这张照片上的他看起来没什么表情，眼神里倒是有几分评估的意思，看上去虽然并不疑心这次的交易，却始终保持着戒备之心。

Tony抓着其中一个耳机，紧紧地压在耳朵上。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，从卫星的图像来看，那是Gross的手下在搜身。然后，大概在确定了来交易的人确实没有携带武器之后，有个沙哑而又没有什么感情的声音说：“跟我来。”

这简简单单的三个字让Tony差点没有扶稳自己的耳机，他认识这个声音，而且永远也不会忘记。他听过，有一次脑袋被摁在水面之下，嗡嗡的谈话声在他被拎出水面的时候似乎突然变得刺耳又无比清晰，另一次，他因为疼痛和虚弱而昏昏沉沉，过于明亮的聚光灯炙烤着他，一个背光的影子在他面前模模糊糊。

这个声音带回了当时的感觉，恐惧、无力、疼痛……甚至连那种令人作呕的潮湿腐败的空气也好像再一次出现在四周。

“他参与过绑架。”Tony从牙缝里挤出这句话，脸色像鬼魂一样苍白。对他来说，只要还有一条漏网之鱼，恶梦就不会结束。

Fury点点头，Coulson原本交抱着的双臂放了下来，左手随意的搭在Tony身后的椅背上。

有那么一会儿，耳机里只有走路的声音。卫星画面显示他们正穿过一排排堆放着的货箱，然后他们走进了其中一个，差不多在整个码头的北方。

卫星无法拍到货箱内部的画面，所以从这一刻起，他们只能通过声音和偶尔拍到的照片来判断事情的进展。

几分钟之后两三张照片连续发了过来，出现在屏幕上。货箱内的光线不好，只能大概判断其中的布置。有几分出人意料的是，从外面看码放在一起的几十个集装箱，内部竟然掏空成一体，金属的横梁和支架虽然并不精细但看出来是花过功夫的。巧妙的伪装，连Coulson也忍不住暗暗的赞叹。这间大仓库一样的房子里还有十几个人，毫不掩饰的晃着自己手里的家伙，在稍微高一点的地方，隐隐约约能看出还藏着什么人。

除了电脑屏幕上的时间显示和Coulson的手表之外，似乎没有什么能让时间的流逝变的更容易被感知，他们又一动不动的保持着之前的姿势等待了半个钟头，听着耳机里双方的交谈。Gross似乎在出掉弹头之后想要再购置一批枪支，像往常一样现金交易。讨论仿佛无休无止，Gross迟迟不肯将弹头拿出来让所有的人都陷入了阴沉的不安当中。

“其实，除了枪支之外，我还对别的东西感兴趣。”那个沙哑，低沉，俄语口音的人说，“这个东西究竟是谁缝在你那体面的，金光闪闪的外套上的呢。”突如其来的一阵混乱，两分钟之后就停止了。Fury他们能从其中分辨出打斗声、撞击声、以及最后的一声枪响。他们完全屏住了呼吸，直到再次听见微弱的呻吟。那枚短命的纽扣相机，发回来的最后一张照片一团模糊的黑色影子。

“目标正北方向，随时准备行动。”Fury低沉的下命令，然后死死盯着卫星最后显示的位置——那栋集装箱建筑的门口。

“有趣。”咔嗒一声响，声音比之前大了一点。Tony想象到Gross把装着窃听器的手表从探员手腕上摘下来然后放在嘴边的场景，无法控制的感觉到毛骨悚然。

更让人惊恐的是，他们接着听到了更多呻吟声以及喊叫，当这一切停下，监控站里所有的人都冒着冷汗。

“看我又找到什么，”那个声音饶有趣味的说，“一个耳机，所以现在我们可以双向对话了是吗？”然后那个声音猛然沉了下去，变得尖利凶狠，“纽约警察还是安全局，或者FBI？你们想找什么，某种你们可能一辈子也找不到的东西，嗯？”

Fury捏着话筒，力气大的几乎要把它摁碎。他的肌肉绷紧，眼睛周围的纹路里堆满了愤怒。这时候的任何一句话都可能会导致无法挽回的严重后果，他必须考虑那两枚不知道放在哪里的弹头，和自己的两队没有撤退方案的探员。

时间一分一秒的消逝，Fury几次张了张嘴，最终却没有发出声音。分散在码头上的人开始往Gross的方向聚集，Tony不敢想如果他们发现了那两个FBI探员藏身的集装箱会怎么样。FBI会暴露，弹头可能永远也找不回来，但见鬼的，他更关心的是Steve能不能平安脱身。

“不想谈谈？”那个声音干巴巴的笑了两声，他们都听到了枪上膛的声音，“那跟你们的朋友说晚安吧。”

“赶时间吗你这个变态，”一个声音出现在了Gross的耳机里，同时，当然，也出现在了所有等着Fury下命令的人的耳朵里，一个带着几分满不在乎的声音说，“我还以为你要跟我谈呢”。

没人比此时此刻潜伏在黑乎乎的集装箱里的Steve Rogers探员更熟悉这个声音了，他听过这个声音的主人威胁他，挑衅他，嘲笑他，安慰他，跟他讲下流的笑话，甚至是在他身下喘息着咒骂。这个声音听起来像往常一样却又如此的惊心动魄。

这是Tony的声音。


	25. Chapter 25

Tony往前倾着身子，手里抓着从Fury那里抢来的话筒。“好吧好吧，既然被你发现了，那我们就来好好谈谈这笔生意，Jan。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静，同时注意不要发出太过粗重的呼吸声，从Fury手里抢什么可不是闹着玩的。

全世界的声音都好像在他刚才说话的一瞬间消失掉了一样。Tony又等了5秒钟，然后再次开口，“以防你没有听出来，我是Anthony Stark，这两个弹头的制造者和现在这笔交易的买主。所以，不想打个招呼吗？”

说出第一个字总是很困难的，但是当一个句子结束的时候Tony觉得他基本找回了自己的状态，当然，他会尽量控制着不耍嘴皮子。

Nick Fury的那只好眼向他投来死光，就好像他手里捏着的不是话筒而是一条蛇，或者他本身突然变成了一条蛇似的。Tony故意不去看他，否则会觉得自己在下一秒就要被掐死。

“Stark……”那边的人终于开口，缓慢地从牙缝里把一个个单词吐出来，“这么说，你还活得好好的。”

“至少现在还是。要是你觉得客套完了的话，没有冒犯的意思，咱们能开始谈正事儿了吗？我这里还有三份……哦不，五份报告在等着签字，所以……”他随手掀了桌上的几页纸，纸张哗啦啦的声音像一种遥远而模糊的背景音。

“什么时候开始由我来决定。”接近于一声低吼，然后他们听到重击声和呻吟的声音。Tony知道他成功的让对方发了怒，而且确定了他们那个卧底的探员还活着。他清楚这有多冒险，但庆幸的是，他知道Steve也在听着他说话，这不可思议地带来了安全感，虽然，很可能，Steve正在抓狂。

“我凭什么相信你。”

“不凭什么，”Tony的声音有点无可奈何，“我还以为我们可以合作的很愉快。顺便说一句，你也知道现在FBI的人在到处乱嗅，吃亏的时候可别说我没有提醒过你。”

“你在帮他们造探测器，”Gross语气里有着明显的不信任，“在我看来合作愉快的是你们才对。”

“非常愉快，纽约分处的头儿现在就站在我身后听我们聊天。”Tony余光瞥了一眼瞬间绷紧的Fury和Coulson，接着说下去，“不开玩笑，老兄，用用你的脑子，探测器？只有我能决定什么时候才能造出来。Stark工业不跟军方合作有多久了？想想看我为什么一直不肯露面？假如跟他们合作的话，我有可能跟你在这里闲谈吗？”

“解释，或者滚。”

“Jan，Jan，”Tony摇着头感叹，“我是个生意人，利益放在第一位。所以，如果不是确信这是笔两全其美的好买卖，我可不会冒险买通你的‘军火来源’，想想看，除了我之外，现在这个时候谁还肯出钱买那两个弹头。送上门的好事，像你这样聪明的人总不会拒绝。”

对方沉默了一会儿，似乎仍在掂量Tony的话是否可信。

“我需要在国防部和FBI眼皮子地下弄回这批弹头，而你，需要不被发现地把它们卖出去，考虑一下，嗯？”他最后加上一句。

“面谈，你一个人来。”Gross再次开口的时候，Tony松了一口气，而在他身旁Coulson正坚决地打着“拒绝”的手势。

“你当我是傻子吗老兄，如果你看过新闻的话，就知道我可是被人绑架过。”他冲着Coulson摆手。

“对于一开始那些不光彩的手段，你也该做点什么表示诚意。况且，如果这笔生意真像你说的那样让我满意，你自然不会有什么危险，对不对？”Gross反问道，嘶哑的嗓音里透出一丝冷笑的意味。

“好吧，我不能假装不知道你现在在哪，当然我身边也还有别人知道，所以这是个谈心的好机会——”

“两个小时，如果你没到这里的话，就什么也不必谈了。”

“等等，你知道我得准备——”

“最多三个小时，Stark先生。我没有太多的时间。”

耳机那一头传来一阵噪音，之后声音彻底消失了，Fury和Coulson对视了一眼，猜想对方可能已经毁掉了窃听器。Tony摘下耳机，小心的把话筒关掉。

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”Nick Fury早已经忍不住了，他俯下身子，居高临下瞪着Tony，用他仅有的那只眼睛。

“拯救你们的屁股。”Tony推开Fury站起来，“至少我争取了三个小时。现在，是不是该想想下面怎么办？”

“你不能去。”Fury斩钉截铁地说。

“我当然可以，而且你根本没有别的选择。不过，嘿别忘了那儿还有两集装箱整装待发的FBI探员呢。”

一直没出声的Coulson神色复杂地看了他一眼，只说了一句“得想办法把这个谎编圆一点”就走了出去。Tony跟在他后面，活动着自己僵硬的肩膀：“我能开自己的车去吗？”

他最终开着一辆R8闯进“冰山”的领地，车尾扬起一片尘土。几个端着枪的家伙气势汹汹地冲了出来。Tony轻快地跳下车，用“不指望所有人都能欣赏我和我的宝贝”的神情看着他们。

“希望你不会介意被人用枪指着谈生意，Stark先生。”Gross从“大仓库”的阴影里走出来，站在Tony面前，他本人看起来更高一点，暴露在外的手臂上布满了图案狰狞的纹身。

Tony耸耸肩，把墨镜摘下来塞进口袋：“我本人更看重结果。”他打量了一下四周，确信指着他的枪口只可能比看见的更多。在后面的角落里，两个人倒在地上，一个面朝下，鲜血沾满了半个身子，另一个半倚着墙壁，看上去还有呼吸。

“他们为你办事多久了？”注意到了他的目光，Gross咄咄逼人地开口。

“只此一次，”Tony挥挥手，大大方方地回看着这个危险的男人，“花了不少口舌和钱。其实你看，并不是让他们违反职业道德什么的，只不过想要保证货物会回到我的手上而已。”

“为什么这么干，Stark？直接报警对你来说不是更方便吗？”Gross在询问，他走近，声音低下去，有技巧地表现着压迫感。

“我不觉得有必要把这些也讲清楚——”话还没说完，有人从后面架住了Tony的胳膊，然后铁皮一样的拳头落在了他的脸颊上。在挨揍之前，他甚至没来得及像样地挣扎一下，耳鸣和眩晕持续了一小会儿，然后他咳了起来，吐掉嘴巴里的血。

“现在可以说了吗？”Gross平静地看着这些，似乎觉得十分有趣。

“根本没必要这样。”Tony扶着自己的膝盖站稳，眯着眼看着对面的人。这种呼吸困难的感觉让他想起来之前的一段令人不快的时光，但这个男人恐怕并不知道自己的声音还被人记着。

“我只不过是想在政府的人之前收回我自己的东西而已。”Tony开口，感觉整个左脸颊火辣辣的疼起来。

“不惜搞出这么多花样？”

Tony没有回答，直到手臂再一次被人拧到了身后，他只感觉肋侧和腹部又挨了重重的几拳，然后疼痛的感觉弥漫上来，让他眼前一阵发黑。背后那人松了手，他手脚发软地蜷缩在地上，大口喘气，嘴里全是铁锈和泥土的味道。

“我知道你是个硬骨头，Stark先生，不过这样下去，交易是做不成的。”Gross在他身边蹲下来，轻声说，“如果你真的那么想要跟我做生意，至少得按我的规矩来。”

“好了好了，”Tony挣扎了好几次才重新站起来，知道自己现在看起来一团狼狈，而这，正让面前的混蛋异常满意。

“这批货其实有问题，他们不够稳定。也就是说，不管你把弹头藏在哪儿，它从现在到之后的两年里随时都可能会爆炸，然后把周围几公里搞成废墟。他们会查到原因，国防部或者随便哪，然后Stark工业就玩完了。没错我们确实还在做这方面的生意，你知道，总是供不应求，但没人会想要那种随时可能在自己仓库里爆炸的玩意儿。而且，这种失败的产品对我来说是莫大的耻辱。”他越说越生气，“我只是个生意人，不知道这两个是怎么到你手里的，也不想知道。但我得把他们收回去。”

“它们应该只相应特定的信号才对，但我们当时尝试着用了一些新东西。”Gross绕着他踱步，一时看不清脸上的表情。Tony继续丢出大段夹杂着他咒骂和牢骚的专业术语，假装无意地说起自己遭受的惨重损失，心里却祈祷着Coulson和他临时编出的这套鬼话能够有用。

“证据，Stark先生。”

“FBI并不知道我在哪，我本人就是最好的证据。现在，你知道了Stark工业最大的秘密，感觉踏实一点了吗？”

Jan Gross停住脚步在原地站了一会儿，然后缓缓地转过身：“既然这样，我们得重新谈谈价钱。”

Nick Fury的表情直到这时才稍微缓和了一点，他换了个姿势，继续听着他们的对话。Tony身上当然还带着窃听器和定位装置，只不过更隐蔽罢了。以防万一，他们还更换了通讯频道。而这就意味着，Steve和他的队友们，并不知道正在发生的事。

如果说一直守在那间不足10平米的监控室里的Nick Fury刚刚只是有点暴躁的话，Steve觉得自己已经到了失去理智的边缘。他跟一直等在这里的队友听到的内容只到Tony答应独自过来为止。时间已经过去了三个多小时，而他除了坐着之外什么也干不了。让他感觉最糟糕的是，在Tony一口答应的时候，他甚至不能出声阻止。Steve发誓在认识Tony之后自己受到惊吓的次数大大增加了。尽管如此，这也绝对是他这辈子参与过的最愚蠢最让人心惊肉跳的计划，没有之一。


	26. Chapter 26

他们像一根根绷紧的弦，在绝对安静地保持了几个小时的僵硬坐姿之后，汗水从头发上一直流进防弹背心下面的衣服里。任何一点风吹草动都会被无限放大，手里紧握着的枪除了武器之外更像是某种精神支柱。而他们手腕上的表像是失灵了一样。

漫长的，似乎无穷无尽的等待之后，Nick Fury终于下达了命令，简短、干脆但不会让任何一个人听错。假锁上的箱门被踢开，他们冲出去，把尚未来得及做出反应的敌人放倒。没接到任何消息的帮派分子一时之间乱了阵脚，慌张地忙着保命和逃窜，在从两个方向包围过来的探员的夹击之下明显没有了斗志。

Steve端着枪向北边跑，既然Fury下令攻击，那么Tony应该已经安全地从那里撤出来了。Steve想不到他是怎么办到的，跟Jan Gross这种人进行这么仓促地谈判，成功的可能性小到几乎不应该被计算在内。他觉得脚底下有点打滑，在靠近那间铁皮建筑的时候，Gross正带着他的人冲出来，外面一团乱的状况让他眯起眼睛。Tony并不在他们当中，卧底探员跟他的线人也不在，直觉告诉Steve有什么事情不太对劲儿。

密集的火力让Gross跟他仅剩的几个手下边回击边退回了仓库，他们的抵抗越来越无力，在迅速围过来的探员们眼中，他们已经无路可退了。

Tony和受了伤的卧底探员可能在这么短的时间内跑出去吗？为什么Gross会放他们走？如果他们没有逃走，Gross应该不会放过利用他们作为人质为自己争取时间的机会。Steve安慰自己，但是不安的感觉并没有因此消失。相反，这种不安在他们终于攻进了仓库的时候变成了巨大的恐慌。

两名卧底探员远远的躺在角落里，无人问津，大片的血浆染红了他们的衣服。仓库的正中央摆着一个金属箱子，Stark工业的标志打在正面，这是在之前的谈话之中完全没有提到过的。

Gross朝着箱子后退了一步，刚才的变故使他根本没有时间处理这个，当他再一次迈步的时候，有人开了枪，子弹钻进了他的膝盖骨。Gross跪倒在地上，对着周围举着枪的探员怒目而视。当他试图去摸索落在一旁的自动手枪的时候，另一颗子弹打中了他的手腕。这个始终在挣扎上位的人，终于意识到自己是真的走投无路了。

有那么一会儿，Gross的神情有点古怪。他回过头去，看着金属箱子后面的什么地方，最终却又把视线牢牢地固定在仓库后面金属支架的阴影里。

顺着他的目光看过去，Steve突然怔住了。他心里那个黑洞重新张开了血盆大口，吞噬着他身边的光和热。周围的声音嘈杂不清，他用力地呼吸着，却还是觉得喘不过气。

箱子后面的阴影里，Tony仰面躺着，一只手放在胸口，衣服上有血。

“有人受伤了！”Steve仅剩的理智让他回过头去大喊，但那声音干哑的根本不像他自己。他跳过那些亡命之徒的尸体，跪在装着弹头的箱子旁边。那里面是他们一直想要找到的东西，但他现在真的一点也不在乎。

这么做是值得的吗？Steve小心的托着Tony的脖子，轻轻的让他转向自己。Tony的脸颊淤青一片，脖子上有星星点点的红色，触目惊心。他把手放在Tony沾满血的那只手上，寻找下面的伤口。“Tony，”他小声的叫，在心脏的擂鼓般的巨响中几乎听不见自己的声音。他不敢搬动Tony，怕引起更坏的结果，但却实实在在地想要带他走，离开这个地方，离开这里的一切。

Tony的衬衫上只有一片鲜红，没有弹洞，也没有伤口。Steve愣住了，随后发现那只沾满了“血”的手正回捏着他的手指头。Tony冲他眨着眼睛，目光温暖，“嗨，帅哥。”他笑起来，狡诈又带着点孩子气的得意，而Steve从未感觉自己如此的想念他，超过他自己所能承受的程度。

“你是个混蛋。”Steve挣扎着说，努力控制自己打颤的声带。他把Tony抓进一个过于用力的拥抱里，毫不在意是不是会被人看到。

“好吧，我是……”Tony把手放在Steve的后颈上，安抚的轻轻揉着他的金发。“你知道你正像抱着个女人一样抱着我对吧。”在经过这样的一天之后，他迫不及待的想要听到Steve的声音。虽然他自己不会承认，这样娘娘腔的小事现在对他还说比呼吸更加重要。

“所以你才是个混蛋。”Steve埋着头，闷闷地说。

“那这个怎么样。”Tony捧起他的脸，给了他一个吻，缓慢又甜蜜。Steve的手臂在他的腰上收紧，直到他真的没法呼吸。受伤的左脸颊一跳一跳的疼着，眼睛似乎有点睁不开了，这个吻加剧了疼痛，让他几乎要流下眼泪，但他完全不打算喊停。

“真是抱歉打断你们。”一个声音突然出现在Tony的身后，把两个正在热吻的人吓了一跳。Steve敏捷地握紧自己的枪，伸出胳膊想把Tony拦在身后。那位红发美女对他的反应倒是毫不介意，脸上带着点似笑非笑的不耐烦看着他们。

“哇哦，”Tony发现了对方手里拎着的枪，夸张地叫了起来，“你就是Coulson说的那位……嗯，那位探员。”他毫不避讳地上下打量着这位女士，“你打了我一枪。”

意识到对方并不会带来危险之后，Steve再一次放松了下来，他有点脸红，尽管对方对刚才看到的一幕并没有发表什么意见。

“我救了你，还有他们俩。”她朝着那两位探员的方向挥挥手，医护人员正把他们抬出去。“你知不知道因为这个计划外的变动我彻底搞砸了自己的任务？Jan上面的那条线无论如何也追查不到了，”她不满地瞪了Tony一眼，叹了一口气，“但愿Coulson之前许给我的假期还作数。”

“救人是你的说法，我只承认你用那把颜料小枪打了我，还吓了我男朋友一跳。”Tony用他那种没人能比的混蛋口气说，而Steve的脸上的红色更深了。

“随便吧，”女士说，她甩了甩头发，看了一眼自己之前藏身的角落，“就当我是在上面呆的有点闷好了，不过——”她拖长了声音，不怀好意的俯下身来，“你身上还带着窃听器呢，Stark。”

“哦，操！”Tony跳了起来，Steve直接把脸埋进了手掌心里，“我完蛋了。”他肯定的说，语调异常的悲壮。

“好了两位，我还有点工作要收尾，希望你们今后能稍微收敛一点。”她挑挑眉毛，毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的语气。在经过Steve身边的时候，她轻声说，“帮我向Clint问好。”

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”Steve目送她的背影离开仓库，懊恼地看着Tony把窃听器甩到一边。

“Coulson的计划，他说他有安插在里面的内线，当时他那么肯定Gross会上钩就是因为这个。所以你们开始行动的时候，为了防止我们被当成人质，她朝我们开了两枪，让Gross认为我们已经被干掉了，这样仓促之间也不会有人真的去确认我们的死活。”Tony说完，任由Steve检查他脸上的那片淤青。“Fury会怎么说？”他有点愧疚的问。

“不知道。”Steve老老实实地答，该来的总会来的。

* * *

Tony坐在Steve的办公室里给Pepper发短信，他知道Pepper看到他现在这个样子准会暴跳如雷，所以决定暂时不告诉她自己擅自决定的这番小小冒险。他朝Fury那边张望了一眼，Steve已经进去了将近一个小时，还是没有任何动静，这让他开始担心起来。瞒着Nick Fury是他的主意，而且这原本挺好玩的。但是当着整个行动组的面出柜却是他怎么也没想到的。

另外，还有些让他不舒服的原因——下面办公室的人隔着玻璃墙好奇的打量他，好像他是只猩猩或者什么。他转了一下椅子，背对着那些探究的目光。

Pepper的短信很快就来了，她肯定是在开会，因为回复很简单：“恭喜你摆脱了FBI那帮人，所以现在准备好滚回你自己的地方吧。”如果她没有在开会，一定会亲口吼出这句话的。

Tony揉揉没有伤的那边脸颊，突然觉得有什么让他高兴不起来。这种感觉一直持续到Steve走进来，Tony小心翼翼地观察他的表情，确定没有发现更多的沮丧和悔恨。Steve看起来比较平静，他收拾好自己的东西，拿起外套。

“所以？”Tony试探着问。

“什么也没发生，他有点抓狂。你知道的，对于Fury来说，今天的一切似乎都失控了。我很坦白的告诉了他他应该知道的部分，然后在他准备冲我大吼大叫的时候说我们扯平了。呃——我想，他花了点时间接受这个，还威胁说要开除我，我确定他只是说说而已。所以最后的结果是，我得花上整整两个星期的时间处理额外多出来的那些书面报告。”他说完，如释重负地叹了口气，然后笑着在Tony出门的时候帮他拉开了办公室的门。

“你看起来有点不对劲儿，Tony。”走在路上的时候Steve有点担心的问他，“你确定没有别的地方受伤吗？”之前在医生检查他身上那几片青紫的时候，Steve简直像个炮弹一样从房间的另一头冲了过来，过分严肃的瞪着龇牙咧嘴的Tony。

“不，不是那回事儿。”Tony无精打采地说，事情彻底解决的兴奋劲儿被其他什么感觉取代了。他说不清楚那到底是什么。

他们沉默地走了一会儿，在意识到之前已经到了Steve那间火柴盒公寓的楼下。“你知道，”Steve开口，用那种拙劣的、开玩笑的语气说，“以后不会再有人追着你跑了。”他的肩膀塌了下来，笑得十分勉强。

Tony停了下来，或者说是愣在了路边。Steve走出两步之后才发觉他并没有跟上来。

这就是沉甸甸的压着他的那个问题。Tony看着站在他面前的Steve，突然明白了过来。当处理完这一切之后，他要回到那种自己并不喜欢的生活当中去，而重点是，那种生活里面没有Steve。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，因为这个出现的有点晚的答案，和答案里的那个Steve。“Tony？”Steve在叫他，语气里有点游移不定。他不确定是不是还应该邀请Tony上楼，案子彻底结束了，之前的生活也该画上句号。他们原本只是一起离开办公室然后搭电梯下楼，接着，不知道怎么回事，就好像事情本来就应该这么着似的，走着走着，就一起回到了这里。

Tony跑了两步赶了上去，在Steve之前跨进了楼梯。他太忙于投身到那个英雄的计划当中，这么多年以来，甚至没有一秒彻底摆脱过这整件事情带给他的阴影。他总在计算，策划以及和自己作对，直到这时才发现Steve不知道什么时候变成了这些事情当中的一部分，而他在急着结束一切的时候，却从没有考虑过自己那些不同寻常的举动和奇异的心思意味着什么。

“你想让我搬走吗Steve？”Tony在Steve挂起他的外套的时候说，然后发现Steve的动作僵硬了一下。

这很困难，问出这个问题很困难。一切结束之后Steve没有理由再把他留在这里，他也没有理由继续赖在这里，除非……

Tony看着Steve背影，看着这个男人始终没有转过身来。当那个追着他跑了大半个地球，似乎什么也不害怕的探员先生站在那个可笑的，宜家买来的衣帽架前面，不愿意转过身来的时候，一切都在Tony那精密运转的大脑里成了形。

为什么Steve这样一个古板的家伙会一再丢掉自己的原则，为什么这么一个老古董会把Tony留在自己的家里甚至自己床上，他们做爱了多少次，他们接吻的时候的感觉……以及，为什么Steve不想转过身来。

不止这些，问题和答案都远远不止这些。

为什么他自己这么热衷于这个固执的探员的追逐，为什么他在这场危险的游戏里这么病态的乐此不疲，为什么他不想看到Steve沮丧、失望或者受到伤害，为什么他愿意做任何事去避免这些？

他能确定自己想要的不只是追追逃逃的刺激和暧昧的罗曼蒂克吗，或者说，他真的准备好对他的好探员“自首”吗？

结论太过于清晰，以至于Tony忍不住微笑起来。他从后面伸手抱住Steve，在他的后背上蹭来蹭去。

“你知道吗，”他紧贴着Steve，能轻易的感觉到对方不平稳的呼吸。“我们跳过了好大一部分。我是说，我们还从没有正式约会过。如果你愿意冒险尝试一下的话，我们可以去公园或者看个电影，带着可乐和爆米花，然后晚餐。接着你会成为小报记者的最爱，至少有一段时间，你的照片会登在各种八卦版上。直到他们意识到死而复生的Anthony Stark真的不会再换男朋友了为止。”

他停了一阵，等待Steve转过来跟他面对面。Steve看起来有点吃惊，但他的眼睛很亮，那种饱满的蓝色，充满了活力，里面的快乐情绪让人心满意足。

“看起来我会很吃亏，”Steve最终说，“但我决定试试，我总是对有挑战性的工作着迷。”

在这之后很长的一段时间，Tony Stark总是让人恼火的宣称自己是当今最牛的飞贼并且偷到了世界上最好的那样东西。而特别探员Steve Rogers先生则坚持认为自己抓到了所谓最牛的飞贼。再后来，他们逐渐意识到这其实并不矛盾。让他们达成了共识的是，遇见彼此是他们一生之中最美好最正确的一件事。


	27. 番外一

头几个星期Tony过来履行顾问义务的时候，Nick Fury都没有露面。Steve猜想，自己的头儿恐怕仍然在调整自己的心态，他想假装有些事自己压根就不知道，以防止不经意之间说出什么导致跟Stark工业之间好不容易缓和了的关系再次僵化。Steve自己倒是不太担心这个。Fury会克服的，他始终是个出色的领导者，掩饰真实情感是他的强项。

真正困扰Steve的，是如何把自己跟Tony的事情告诉他的同事们。如果不是因为上次的行动并不对所有人都公开，他敢发誓在走廊里遇见的每个人都会对他意味深长的眨眼睛。

Clint不止一次提醒他说，Stark那个所谓的CEO，色迷迷的眼睛从来没有离开他的屁股超过三分钟。名义上他应该向Steve报道，但看起来这家伙已经在计划实施性骚扰了！

“哦，Clint……”Steve在心里感叹，“他可不只是计划……”但表面上，Steve只是迅速地转开了话题，“我还以为你喜欢他的发明呢。”

“嗯……我承认，但这是两件事我能分清。”Clint显然并没有联想到Stark和之前那束花的关系，毕竟，那是在Tony“恢复健康”之前的事儿了。

“你要调职吗，Clint？”Steve无意中瞟见了他的电脑屏幕。

“当然不！”Clint迅速的否认道，“事实上，是Natasha。Coulson说要把她调回华盛顿，但她更想到这儿来。她把打报告这种破事儿丢给我了，说她自己需要时间调整和休息。我觉得她现在没准儿正在修指甲，或者打磨她总是随身携带但从没有人知道藏在哪儿的十五把刀。”Clint一脸抑郁地戳着键盘，Steve想象着他受到武力威胁时的样子，终于还是没忍住笑。他还欠Natasha一句谢谢，以后会有机会亲口告诉她的。

比起Clint，Sharon发现的事情更多一点。比如Steve身上有时候会出现不属于他的古龙水味儿，比如上一次新闻发布会之后面对突然冲上来的记者时他下意识地把Stark拉到身后的举动——相比起来Stark那个所谓贴身保镖的反应速度真是丢脸死了。

Steve的选择确实让人觉得不可思议，但Sharon最终决定还是暂时保留意见。因为看起来，他的上司兼朋友开始了一种比之前更好的生活。他基本不会留在办公室过夜了，虽然有时仍然会带着工作回去。当别人讨论假期计划的时候，他不会再躲到一边去，而是带着感兴趣的微笑听着。事实上，Sharon毫不在乎Stark是否帮过FBI，或者是否造出过惊艳世界的武器。如果Steve觉得他不错，那么他一定有什么地方闪闪发光。而且，他最好真的对得起这样的评价。

Steve当然对于Sharon的发现一无所知，他只是很抱歉自己对朋友们隐瞒了这么多事。至于Tony其实就是Iron Man这样顶级的秘密，他决定无论如何都不对任何人说……他们会杀了他的……

Steve处理掉最后一份报告，跟还在奋战的几个同事打了声招呼，回他的小公寓去补觉。现在他一个星期大约有六天的时间住在Tony那里，虽然他总抱怨那里大的可怕，但Tony说他公寓里那张不够宽敞的床总会让人腰酸背痛。不得不承认，king-size更适合他们俩，但不管怎么样Tony还是会“腰酸背痛”。

折磨了他们将近一个月的案子今天终于画上了句号，Steve在午夜时分摸回了公寓，而在他那张被嫌弃的床上，Tony正抱着手机打瞌睡。一个星期里剩下的那一天，通常是因为Steve太忙，Tony会在这里等着他。Steve盯着他的睡相看了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地跑去冲了个澡。

“很晚了？”Tony醒了过来，在Steve试图从后面亲他脖子的时候。

“我还以为你不会来了，毕竟我们还在吵架。”Steve继续吻那一小块皮肤，发现这能有效的疏解压力。

“是你先发短信给我的。”Tony争辩了一句，后面的话变成了一小串哼哼。

“我不想让你担心。”

“但你信息最后还说了‘爱你’。”

“吵架并不影响‘爱你’。”Steve笑起来，Tony有时候真的是小孩子脾气。

“吵架并不影响合理有益的性生活。”Tony转过身来，鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve的。一条腿从下面滑进了Steve的两腿之间。

Steve微笑了一下，在枕头上往后挪了一点，好能看见Tony的眼睛。“我确实生气了，Tony，你不能那么做，在我工作的时候冲着我的耳机喊。”

“我不能不喊！那个狙击红点就在你的后脑勺上！”Tony气呼呼的叫起来，撑起胳膊瞪着他的男朋友。他当时简直吓死了，想都没想就切进了他们的通讯频道，叫了一声“趴下”。而且他也超级庆幸Steve在听到他的声音之后没有丝毫的犹豫就照做了，顺手还把那个女检察官也摁到了地上。

“我在工作，Tony。你不能就这样黑进来偷听我们的行动，也不能随便黑进数据库去查我的案子。”Steve再一次跟Tony讲道理，上午他太着急了，而Tony就像个气急败坏的炸药桶。

“首先，没必要用‘黑’这个词，那是我设计的，对我来说就像一扇随时敞开的大门。其次，我才不愿意去查那些手脚不干净的检察官到底给自己存了多少家底。但是如果这件案子有危险，那它就不只是‘你的工作’，我有权知道自己的男朋友到底能不能活着回来，好决定要不要光着身子躺在床上等他！”他振振有词的回击Steve，即使是在刚刚清醒的状态下。

“你怎么确定我的案子是不是有危险的？”Steve皱着眉头看他，发现想要说服他真是一件让人无比头痛的事情。

“上个星期谈起这个的时候你说‘很糟糕’，通常你说‘很糟糕’的时候就意味着‘有危险’，你总在担心派出去打探消息的那个同事，因为当我讲起那个跟手铐有关的荤段子的时候你一点儿都没有脸红。”

“我不会每次都因为那个脸红！”

“但你总是表现的像个没听过黄色笑话的姑娘！”

“Tony，”Steve有种想要捏捏鼻梁的冲动，“我上午不该对你发脾气。但你告诉说要去开会，结果却躲在监控车旁边的大楼里监视我，这太过了。”

“只有这一次，”Tony口气软了下来，“我可不是个变态，只是担心而已。还有开会的事，我没接Pepper的电话……”CEO重新倒进枕头里，绝望地想，明天他的好秘书会把他撕成碎片，埋进会议室某个古董花瓶里面。

他们还是什么问题都没解决，Steve把Tony拉近了一点，亲亲他的额头。但他确实理解Tony的担心和他做的那些事。“不会有事的，你该相信我。”温暖和困倦袭来，Steve找了个更舒服的姿势抱住他忧心忡忡的男朋友，“所以尽管等着我，我保证会回来的，每一次。”

“你省略了‘光着身子’的那一部分，明明那才是重点。”Tony这回老老实实地贴着Steve，重新放松下来。从他看见那个红点停在Steve身上之后，第一次真正感觉到一切回归原位。

“随你怎么说。”Steve吐出一个模糊不清的句子，握住了Tony的手。知道始终有人在等着他的美好感觉沉甸甸的塞满了他的心脏。他总会回到有Tony的这个地方，除此之外，哪儿也不去。


	28. 番外二

想让Steve做些什么出格的事可不是一件容易的事情。你需要软磨硬泡，甚至在他意志力最薄弱的时候咬他的耳朵——字面意义上的。Tony对此深有体会，而且事实上，他并不觉得自己的要求过分。

“试试嘛，Steve。”Tony又一次拿出他的小道具。

“Tony……”Steve像之前每一次一样不安，“为什么你总是不肯放过我。”

“你真的希望我放过你？”他狡诈的眨着眼睛，知道答案一定是否定的。

“看起来像是会割伤手腕什么的。”Steve皱起眉头，Tony对手铐的执念让他觉得莫名其妙。

“当然不会！只是个小小的玩具，随时都可以挣开。”Tony把那副带着豹纹的情趣手铐晃得叮当作响，呃……因为Steve坚决不肯让他用真的那副，所以他只能对于这东西的质感和外观妥协。当然了，即使作为玩具，这副手铐也不是那么容易被挣开，但讨论有所进展让他顾不得这个小小的谎言了。

Steve能看见Tony脑袋顶上冒出来的兴奋泡泡和他身后那条摇个不停的隐形尾巴。他真的不想扫兴，只不过在这方面探员确实缺乏经验。他咬了咬嘴唇，“我该怎么做？把你铐起来？”他过于小心翼翼地握着Tony的手腕，好像他是纸糊的一样。

Tony咧开嘴笑起来，他的男朋友这种时候总是特别特别的可爱。而他自己就是没办法不像个初恋的高中生那样傻笑。

“好吧好吧，这一次，我来给你做个示范，不用紧张，你会对此十分满意的，我发誓。”

有那么一会儿Steve任由Tony摆布，他有点脸红，有点无可奈何，但总起来还算配合。最后他发现自己被拷在椅子上，双手背在身后，眼睛上绑着Tony的领带。光线从下边缘透进来，如果他努力一点的话，还能看见一点儿模糊的影子。

Tony后退了一步打量着自己的作品，对于整体的效果异常满意。“别纠结领带，Steve。现在，把我想象成你的某个变态的宿敌。”

“Tony！”Steve抗议道，“我没有那种宿敌！”

“嘿，也许只是你不知道而已。”Tony又笑了一阵，然后走过去解开Steve衬衣的扣子。当大片漂亮的胸肌露出来的时候，他忍不住吹了一声口哨，“好吧，现在我就是那个变态的宿敌了。”

“然后？”Steve看起来很困惑，但他的嘴巴张开的样子诱人极了。

“然后，变态的宿敌爱上你了。”

Steve还想说什么，但Tony的动作让他分了心。Tony的手有点凉，顺着胸膛滑了下去，在小腹和腰侧停留了一会儿，接着开始摆弄他的腰带。他靠得很近，呼吸喷在Steve的脖子上，有点痒。

在被脱掉裤子的时候Steve尴尬地动了动，结果他屁股下面的那把椅子发出了令人惊慌的吱嘎声。他觉得不太舒服，双手被困住让他丧失了主导权。但Tony却乐在其中，“我乐意做个反派，”Steve忍不住想他可能根本不知道自己在说啥，“做反派真是太他妈棒了！”

他跨坐在Steve的身上专心致志地啃着他的脖子，不得不说，这个姿势让他们契合的很好。探员先生心烦意乱，他真的很想动一动，在Tony舔他耳朵后面那块格外敏感的地带时把他摁住，吮他那条顽劣的舌头。但现在不行，Tony整个人变成了热乎乎的一团，手指灵巧的伸进他的内裤里。“坏蛋要开始进攻了。”他笑嘻嘻的声音近在耳边，比平时沙哑。

Steve猛地吸了一口气，在Tony突然捉住他阴茎的时候。老天，Tony有双惊人的手。Steve仰起头来让呼吸更通畅，但Tony满怀恶意地吻上来，湿热的舌头夺走了他仅剩的氧气。因为眼前的黑暗，Steve不禁想自己是不是来到了另外一个空间。只有Tony，和他的舌头，和他的手。除此之外周围只剩氤氲的热气。

“准备好向邪恶力量妥协吗？”Tony放开他，加快了手指撸动的速度，指肚上的薄茧刮擦着那部分格外敏感的皮肤。

Steve感觉到了火，从Tony的手指头尖上灼烧着他。越来越剧烈，他后背僵硬起来，几乎脱离了椅子。木质的椅子腿在地板上刮出一声刺耳的噪音。Steve脑子里那一部分还清醒着的意识让他对Tony说“不”，但他发出的声音模糊不清，“我想你还不够努力。”

“真是个顽固的家伙。”Tony舔了一下嘴唇。他眼前的Steve异常迷人。衬衫乱七八糟地打开，露出上半身结实的肌肉和右边的肩膀，胸口起伏着。裤子堆在脚腕，大腿张开。这是他自己的杰作，Tony得意洋洋地想。然后他俯下身子，顺着Steve的前胸舔了下去。

看不见让其他的感官变得异常灵敏。有什么滚烫灼热的东西触碰了Steve的勃起，而他之后才意识到那时Tony的舌头。柔软灵活，勾勒着他的轮廓。Steve更加焦躁不安起来，他有点想要把手指插进Tony的头发里面，狠狠地顶进他的喉咙，但最终却只是发出几声压抑着的闷哼。温暖口腔的紧紧包裹和几次吞吐彻底点燃了他的欲望，Steve绷紧了小腹，无意识的向前送着自己的腰。被铐住的双手丝毫帮不上忙，只是让焦灼的情绪更加强烈而已。

当Tony离开他的时候Steve有种自己又上当了的感觉，原本这种时候，他应该已经把Tony摁进了床里，让他完全无法施展自己那种蛊惑人心的邪恶魅力。但现在他却连解决自己的欲望都不可能。

接着，Steve听到了润滑剂瓶子打开的声音。当他意识到Tony正在他的面前扩张自己的时候，一种火热的战栗传向了原本已经充血的部位。眼前那个看不见的场景使得呼吸越来越急促，在Steve的脑子里，Tony有点费劲地把手指塞进自己的身体里，眼睛湿润，小心地吐着气……

当他再次坐到Steve腿上的时候，气息还没有完全平稳下来。Steve感觉到他赤裸着的胸膛贴着自己的，勃起阴茎顶着他的小腹。

“Tony，别弄伤你自己。”他努力让自己听起来严肃。

“别对我这么没有信心。”Tony沾满了润滑剂的手指重新握住了Steve早已经发烫的阴茎，他急不可耐地撸动了几次，然后把那尺寸惊人的大家伙送进自己的体内。有那么一会儿他们都屏住了呼吸，那种缓慢的速度和让人战栗的摩擦简直是最残忍的折磨。Tony皱着眉头，他总是扩张的不太够，但当Steve在他面前的时候，这种缺乏耐性变成了可以原谅的罪过。当他坐下去，接纳新的一寸的时候，疼痛和快感很好的报偿了他。

Steve不敢放纵自己乱动，Tony总是对他自己那么苛刻。他不敢冒弄伤他风险，可是维持这个状态几乎让Steve的大腿抽筋。当Tony最终把他完全吞进去的那个瞬间，他听见自己的喉咙里滚出了一个沙哑的感叹。Tony滚烫的肠壁绞紧了他，让他头脑发昏。不堪重负的椅子发出了一声可怖的喀喇声。  
Tony几乎是在同时扯掉了他眼睛上的领带。当他适应了过于刺眼的灯光之后，Tony放大的脸出现在他的眼前。汗津津的，眼睛里充满了水雾。他轻轻的吻着Steve的额头和眼睛，胳膊环着他的脖子。

然后他轻轻的抬起胯部，又坐了下去。用那种完全失去了理智的混乱声音叫着Steve的名字。Steve让自己适应着Tony的进度，直到他觉得一切都妥当了为止。他再也按捺不住，在Tony落下来的时候更深地顶进去，他变换角度，尝试各种攻击的方法，开拓着对方紧紧咬住他的肠道。而Tony向后仰着头，脖子的线条在灯光下被拉长，手指在steve每一次深入的时候抓挠他的皮肤。Steve成功地收获了一些尖而长的呻吟，作为对他这种努力尝试的鼓励。

“真是让人印象深刻，探员。”Tony继续动着，用那种恍惚的表情盯着他看，而Steve爱死这个了。“还是不愿意投降吗？”

“当然不。”Steve的嗓音比自己想象中更加干涩。他忍不住微笑，然后突然搂住坐在他身上的“反派”的腰，几步把他丢在了沙发上。“你可不知道正义的力量又多大。”他开始继续自己刚才没完成的事，把Tony的双腿折到了胸口。用自己始终被冷落的双手牢牢困住了他的腰，精准而迅速地撞击着那个让Tony不能停止尖叫的点。

“你这是作弊！”刚才的“反派”在喊叫的间隙吐出不连贯的句子。随即又被更多的呻吟盖了过去。

“你没说不许作弊。”Steve的右手腕上挂着那个所谓手铐的残骸，当他啃咬Tony的肋骨时，那玩意儿垂到了他的前胸上。

“这不公平，你是个卑鄙、阴险的混蛋。”Tony还在气喘吁吁的叫着，手指紧紧攥着沙发的边缘。在另一阵密集的攻击之下，他把另一只手伸向自己早就硬挺了的、滴着前液的阴茎。

“不……”Steve轻声说，他把Tony翻过来，双手抓牢，固定在了头顶上。“这是个惩罚。”他微笑着看到Tony睁大了双眼，在他手底下挣扎着。Steve再一次进入，更快更深，前列腺上迸发的快感让Tony头晕目眩，即使不去碰，他也快要到达顶峰了。胀痛的阴茎在撞击之下摩擦着沙发，一次又一次，让人发狂。

“Steve，”Tony努力挤出一个句子，声音意外的甜腻，“也许下次我们该用你的手铐，真正的那个。然后你把我像这样拷在床头上。哦，上帝啊。”他停下来一次，喘着气，“我只能在你面前光溜溜的扭来扭曲，没法碰我自己。只有你能让我射出来，让我老老实实地瘫在一团狼藉的床单上只剩喘气的份儿。”

Steve毫不困难的为自己描绘了Tony所说的那副场景。他放开了Tony的手再一次握着他的腰把他拽向自己，毫不留情的撞击着前列腺的那一簇神经，直到Tony头晕眼花喊着他的名字射出来为止。没了力气的Tony努力配合着Steve再一次动起来，Steve手指上的力道加大了，他低低地叫了一声，然后重重的吐着气，从Tony里面退出来。

“你喜欢这个，Steve。”Tony阖着眼睛，用那种精疲力尽却仍旧是胜利者的语调说。“我就知道，我总是知道。”

Steve懒洋洋地清理着他们，不时亲吻一下Tony的后颈，没有费劲儿去争辩。

“顺便说一句，现在这沙发是你的了。”他抓住Steve手里的毛巾扔到一旁，蹭进了对方的怀里，胳膊环住对方的腰。Steve配合地伸开手，把这个粘人的家伙固定在自己怀里。就像从来如此，本该如此一样。


End file.
